


Sticks and Stones

by Naia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 51,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naia/pseuds/Naia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Josh has premature arthritis in his wrists and needs time off to heal. And he's got someone to replace him for rehearsals and the WWAT Tour. Which is great really. Except when it's his best friend. And when it's a girl.<br/>Lilo knows very little about One Direction. There are 5 of them. They lost X-Factor but they won at life. But Josh adored them, especially the blond one. So they should be alright if her best friend liked them. Plus they needed a drummer. And Lilo knows a lot about drums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all,  
> This is supposed to be my second fic but my first one is kind of on hiatus.  
> This has not been read by my beta, @bluebo, as she's revising haha so if there are mistakes, it's all me! Please do leave feedback, I like reading them.  
> And of course, the band doesn't belong to me (haha I wish) and all this is not real. Everything that sounds too close to home is intentional as I've used my personal perception of the boys. If it's not yours, we're all entitled to our own opinions so no hate guys please :)  
> Enjoy ^^  
> \- Naia

Josh placed his sticks on the table. The clonk sounded like a death knell.  
  
Five pairs of eyes were glued on him, emotions ranging from surprise to worry and even fear.  
Niall was the first to speak, "But you'll be alright mate right? Like you'll still be able to play and all?"  
  
Josh sighed, unsure about the answer himself.  
"I'm seeing specialists next month and I'll know then," he sat down and softly touched one of the sticks. 

The wood was so familiar.   
Every crook, every nudge, every crease held a memory for him. Not as precise as a memory per crook but these specific drumsticks were his first, his lucky ones. Funny how he needed them whenever something important happened.

  
Harry and Louis were looking at each other, sharing some sort of communication he never really figured out. Liam got up and closer to him.  
"It's going to be alright mate, we'll help you in any way we can," he said, both his hands on Josh' shoulders.

The others nodded eagerly and Josh couldn't suppress his smile. He had been dreading this moment. He had told the rest of the band but not the boys yet. His condition was unwelcome, so close to tour rehearsals and their worldwide stadium dates.  
He had found out a couple of weeks ago that he had premature arthritis in his wrists. His cartilages were wearing out quickly due to the repetitive motions and it had started to hurt.

A lot.

He had gone to consult and after a battery of tests, they had concluded to the diagnostic.  
He had told the rest of the guys but not management yet. Seeing how Niall's knee surgery had been postponed endlessly, he didn't want to have the same problem. This definitely got him talking to the boys beforehand. He knew they would understand. They were like family.  
Zayn got up, his eyebrows furrowed, "Did you tell Management?"  
Josh shook his head and saw the boys breathe in relief.  
Louis spoke up next, "I say you shouldn't tell them. They'll promise to take care of it but will probably work you to death until your hands fall off." There was sarcasm dripping in his voice and Josh knew how much that was probably true.  
"Guys, I've got a idea but I wanted to pass it through you first."  
They paused and all looked at him, waiting. Louis and Harry were on the couch and Liam, Niall and Zayn were scattered around him.  
"I have a temporary replacement," he mumbled.  
"Huh?" He didn't know who spoke but in that moment, it didn't matter.  
"I have someone who can replace me for the time being. Just as good. Even better actually."  
"But we can't go on tour without you," Niall whined like a child. He was the closest to Josh since he rehearsed with the band.  
"Well, we can't postpone it either Ni...Most of our dates are sold out," Josh stated. He knew. He had checked every single one of those WWAT dates. Extras had even been added due to the high requests.  
"Who would it be though?" Liam's voice was calm and steady, with a hint of curiosity.  
"A really good friend of mine. My best friend from home actually and we studied together so you don't have to worry about her skills,"

Josh knew he had to convince them to hear Lilo first. She was pretty much his other half. Not in the marital sense of the term. But they could have been twins,  musically if that was a thing.  
" ** _Her_**?" Harry hadn't spoken until then, "A girl?" His tone was doubtful, on the verge of insulting.

  
Josh had seen similar reactions and understood why Lilo wasn't fan of show business. Because of men that reacted the same way Harry just did.  
Coming from him though, Josh knew he didn't mean to hurt.   
It would have, had she been here.  
"She's the best drummer I know Harry, and I know many of them. You won't find someone as good and professional as her," Josh looked at Harry in the eye, daring him to contradict. Niall jumped in, "But how the hell are you going to get Management to agree for her to replace you?"

Josh didn't know. He hadn't thought that far.  
  
They all knew that there was no way the shows were getting cancelled. There was too much at stake now. If Josh told Management now, they'd run auditions and probably select a random good-enough drummer to replace Josh without the boys' approval on the whole process.  
  
And who knew? Josh might not even be able to come back anymore. And he was scared of that. Having Lilo on board for a year would be the ideal solution as she could only get a year off and had to get back to her studies afterwards. He knew it was selfish but he had to look out for himself. And he had spoken to Lilo and she had been willing to help out.  
  
"Aaaannd," Josh looked up to Liam who had leaned against the table, "You know how they are with employing girls now too."  
"Oh yeah and who do we have to thank for that again?" Zayn piped in jokingly poking Liam in the thigh.   
They all laughed at him and the mood suddenly lifted.  
Josh knew they'd find a way. They always did.


	2. Chapter 2

She had to stop fidgeting.   
But she couldn't.   
Lilo didn't like pressure.   
She just wanted to be in her dad's studio. Or at the beach. Anywhere but in this bleak corridor with someone else's drumming in a distant room as background noise.   
And where was Josh? He had promised her he would be here. He had kept their lucky drumsticks because he was speaking to some important people this morning.   
Now it was just past lunchtime and she hadn't eaten. She'd been waiting to be heard. And she didn't have her sticks.   
Nothing could be worse.   
A door creaked open at her right and she looked up to see 2 young men walk out, laughing. She recognized them. Josh had pictures with them on Instagram. They didn't see her and kept walking away.   
Now she was invisible. Yay.   
She looked down at her sneakers. Her Black Converse were worn out but they were her favorite pair. She could probably just change the laces. To some neon color. Maybe yellow. Or orange. Yeah orange would look good.   
Another door creaked on her left and she saw another young man with green hair walk out cockily, with his drumsticks and look down at her. He nodded at her and then just walked off.   
A woman popped her head out of the door, saw her and motioned her to come in.   
Lilo got up and felt the need to run after the other drummer to ask how it went, or even to ask for his drumsticks. But she didn't.   
She walked to the door and entered the room.   
The woman was there, smiling at her, "Please, get yourself ready," she said pointing at the drum kit on the other side of a glass room.   
She then just realized they were in a studio. And as she looked around, she finally saw a familiar face and sighed in relief. Josh was there in the corner, looking at her a smile on his face.   
Instead of going to the other side, she went to him and hugged him, "Where the hell were you?" she whispered.   
"Sorry Lilo, I couldn't get out," he hugged her back.   
"Josh whenever she's ready," the woman was back in her chair, getting the consoles ready.   
Lilo moved back and Josh gave her the drumsticks, "Show her what you got."   
She smiled at him and walked in the studio then got ready. Once she saw the woman's thumbs up and the music started, she started doing what she knew best. Drumming to the beat.

***

Lilo walked in the house, "I'm home! Mom, Dad? Meli?" She took off her jacket, hung it then walked in the kitchen.   
"Should I be offended that you don't call out for me?" her older sister's head poked out from the fridge. Leia was 2 years older but it didn't show. People usually thought they were twins.   
"I presumed you'd be at the flat, still getting ready for dinner or something," she said as she took a bite in a pear she had taken from the fruit basket. She was famished.  
"HAHA", sarcasm was dripping in her voice. Leia joined her at the kitchen table, "Is that what you're wearing? Mom's not going to like it," her green eyes were sparkling in mockery looking at Lilo's outfit.   
She hadn't had time to change. She had left the auditions and gone straight to the family home only to remember in the cab that they had people over. People as in Leia's future in-laws and Josh's family. Lilo looked down at her outfit and did acknowledge that her torn black skinny jeans and her vintage wash top were probably not perfect for a social dinner.   
"I can't go get changed now, I'll be late. And she hates that even more than my outfits," she threw the pear bone in the bin. It went in.   
"Nice," Leia looked back at her, "How's Josh?" She asked.   
Lilo knew she wanted to ask about the audition but she had too much tact to do so.  
"He's better. His wrists are still sore but he's been seeing a physiotherapist. His surgery is programmed in a couple of months," she paused and sighed loudly, "He was at the auditions today. He looked so...sad."   
Leia stood up and hugged her sister from behind, "I would too Lilo. I guess it's not easy being forced to stop doing what you love most because it's unhealthy for you?"   
Lilo nodded. She could understand. She just wished she could do something about it.   
Well she was actually. That was why she had agreed to go with Josh's plan and audition for his job. Until he got better. This would allow her to drum too. And maybe get taken seriously for once.   
Footsteps echoed as a tanned slightly older woman made her entrance in the kitchen. She paused at the threshold seeing the girls intertwined, "Now this is a sight I'm not accustomed to. Did Leia finally forgive you for ruining her prom dress?"   
A smile was playing on her mouth as she walked towards the girls. They laughed and started arguing.   
"I'll never forgive her, that was supposed to be my night!" Leia unwrapped her arms from Lilo and gave her mom a peck on the cheek. Lilo got up and did the same, "Hey mom." She turned to face her sister with a smirk, "He was so not into you anyway! AND I probably saved your virginity! You should thank me!"   
"I'll come back later."  
The women turned around to find Steve, a horrified look pasted on his face. They all burst out laughing.   
"Dad, don't worry we're done! We're never going to talk about my virginity anymore," Leia strode to her father and he enveloped her in a bear hug.   
"It's not like it's still there anyway," Lilo mumbled and ducked when her mother threw a napkin her way.   
Steve had married their mother, Hiwalani, when the girls were 6 and 8 and he had raised them as his own. The girls, having lost their father early, had sought paternal love and found it in him.   
Six years later, they had been rewarded with a little sister. Meli was the sweetest one of them all. She was kind, loyal, never spoke badly of anyone and so trusting that she got hurt easily.   
And she had just turned 16 which made things harder because she was also beautiful. Their mother was full hawaiian but with Steve's DNA, Meli was the perfect crossover.   
Like one of those hybrid cars, Lilo had always thought.   
As if waiting for her cue, Meli walked in and jumped in Leia's arms, giggling.   
"Leia! you're heeeeere!"   
Steve, released from Leai's hug, walked towards the oven and checked the contents.   
Meli looked up and saw Lilo, "Lilooooooo!" The latter also received a hug.   
Lilo patted her head while smelling her hair and realized she had gotten taller again.   
"When will you stop growing? You're supposed to be the baby sister!" she teased, holding Meli at arms length.   
Meli laughed, "I haven't grown that much, I'm still shorter than dad."  
Steve was 6ft tall.   
"I've given up in this game," Leia interjected. She had moved to the stove where she was stirring a stew, "Life is not fair. The oldest should be the tallest but noooo, I was given mom's dwarf DNA."   
Lilo burst out laughing and went behind her older sister and patted her on the head, "Thank God I had more of Papa's DNA then!"   
Their biological father's family were tall and Lilo was proof of it. The gene had probably forgotten Leia who was as short as their mother, at 5ft7. Lilo was 5ft10 and Meli was towering the girls at 5ft11.  
"Ok girls, no more lashing out at my height. I am not a dwarf and I can still hear perfectly fine," Lani took out plates from the cupboards, "Now who's going to help me set this up?"   
"I will!" Meli grabbed the plates and walked off to the dining room, whistling. They all watched her go.   
Steve spoke up first, "Why didn't we have a boy?"  
Three pairs of eyes stared at him.   
"Honey! How could you say that?!"   
He sighed, "I adore her and would do anything for her. You all know that. But she's 16 now. We're going to go through the same things as we did with these two," he pointed at his older daughters with his head.  
Lilo laughed, "It's going to be worse, we weren't that pretty."  
"Nor gullible," Leia added, smiling, "You guys need to teach her to stop believing everything. She'll end up pregnant and not knowing how that happened!"   
"Leia!" This time Lilo spoke up, "We ended up fine and she will too. She just needs to grow up a bit faster."   
"Or not at all," Steve mumbled.   
"Too bad Mom can't make boys, Lilo would have made a great older brother."   
Leia loved taking the piss out of Lilo, it was her favorite pass-time.   
She received a middle finger as she poked her tongue out at her younger sister.   
"I can't believe you're getting engaged. Does Daniel even know about your toe fetish?"   
The girls were arguing again as Meli walked back in the kitchen, "I think Josh's car is outside."  
"Ooohhh, they're coming! Lilo, go get dressed now!" Lani started pacing around.   
"I am dressed," she replied in a whisper, hoping her mother would be too frantic to hear. It was the case. Lilo slowly walked out of the kitchen and out of the door to find Josh and Ben in the drive way.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey boys, glad to see you!" She hugged them both, one after the other.  
Josh was still dressed in the same outfit as this afternoon and Ben simply looked like a typical jock.  
"Parents are on their way. Mom was taking too long so we left earlier," Josh locked his car and walked to the entrance where Meli was waiting.  
"Hey gorgeous," he kissed her on the cheek and she blushed. She was the palest of the girls and was the only one who could blush out of the lot.  
"Hey Josh," she replied with a smile. She had had a crush on him since she was 12 and he knew it. Added to the fact that he was One Direction's drummer, Josh was number 1 on Meli's hot list.  
Ben, Josh's younger brother came up to Lilo, "Hey Lilo, how are you?"  
He was 2 years younger than Josh but had the same confident aura the Devine men possessed.  
They all entered the house and the boys said their hello to the rest of the family. While waiting for the rest of the guests, Josh and Lilo went down to the basement where Steve's studio was situated.  
He produced music for advertisements but had his daughter's drum kit set downstairs so she'd have a place where the noise didn't bother anyone.  
"So how did you feel for today then?" Josh asked Lilo after they sat down on the couch.  
She didn't really feel like talking about it, "You should tell me. I've no idea."  
He smiled and stretched his right wrist, "She loved you. Adored the fact that you had all the skills AND that you are a girl."  
"Really?" She didn't want to get her hopes up.  
"Yes. And everyone else has to listen to the recordings now. Without knowing who's who."  
That sounded like good news. They were going to judge her on her drumming skills and not on the fact that she was a girl.  
"Great," Lilo let out the breath she had been holding.  
Josh put his head on her lap, "If it makes you feel any better, you were the best out of them all. AND I put my vote on you."  
She smiled as she ran a hand through his hair, "Oh Josh, I love you. You're the best!"  
She managed to bend over and kiss his forehead. He closed his eyes and laughed, "I know I know, too bad you're not in love with me."  
It had been a running joke between them. They had known each other ever since the Keahi-Jones had moved to England when Lilo was just 12. They went to the same middle and then high-school and even to the same music school. When they turned 16, they had tried going out together but it had turned out to be the most awkward night ever. They had laughed it off and their friendship had become even stronger. Which they were both thankful for.  
"Maybe I tried with the wrong sister," Josh murmured with a grin on his face. Lilo grabbed a fistful of his hair and held him down, "Don't you dare try anything with Meli, Josh! I will cut your balls off and feed them to your dogs!"  
"ARGHHH, I promise!!!" He was laughing at the same time. She released her hold, "But you better tell Ben off then, I think he's onto her."  
"Ben?"  
It had started.  
Meli was already popular at school but she was of the shy type so she didn't attract the obnoxious crowds...yet.  
"Yes Ben. As my little brother, Ben Devine. Of the Devine clan," he mocked.  
"But he's like...wait how old is he again?"  
"20 years old. He's 2 years younger than us."  
"Fuck," Lilo sighed dramatically, "I have to fight baby Ben too? Leia's right, I should have been born a dude."  
Josh laughed, "Leia said that? Hahaha GOLD!"  
"Shut up dickhead," she hit his head softly and sat back against the couch.  
"It would have been easier when you think of it," she added softly after a few seconds of silence, "I'd be the protective older brother that looks out for his sisters. And I would be playing drums for the best bands out there without anyone being worried about me sleeping around with the rest of the dudes."  
He felt the resentment in her voice. He knew where she had been and what she had been through. And how false accusations had stopped her in her stride.  
Josh felt the need to reassure her. He got up from her lap and took her in his arms, "Lilo, stop with all this. The people you love and care about know that you're not like that. And that's the most important thing," he kissed her hair, "And if my plan works out and Management loves you after hearing your audition, you'll be back out there performing in huge stadiums worldwide."  
His voice was so full of promises that Lilo had to smile, "Yes, why did I not fall in love with you again?"  
"Because we'd be fighting on who gets the right side of the bed," he teased.  
Ben walked down to find them like that, cuddled together. He had never understood their relationship and didn't want to. Although he did like the fact that the two of them could talk about anything and was a bit jealous of his brother.  
"Guys, dinner time. Everyone's upstairs already, we're waiting for you," Josh and Lilo got up lazily and followed him upstairs.  
Everyone was in the living room, talking and laughing. Leia's-in laws and her fiancé, Daniel, were also there. Dan was your typical Englishman and he was great with Leia. He grounded her, gave her stability and quickly became her rock. She had needed that more than the rest of them. She had known Papa longer and even though she was the sassiest and strongest of the 2 sisters, she had probably suffered the most when he passed away.  
Josh's father, Mick and Steve were best friends. There was a story about them being in a band back in the 80s but it had been one of those memories that they did not want to remember. They said it was "embarrassing". Mick was still playing in a band though and sometimes came around and jammed with Steven. Passion didn't spare old age, they would say.   
Dinner was served and nobody commented on Lilo's outfit. All she had in mind was that darn audition and Josh could sense it from across the table. From the way she was cutting her steak to how slowly she was chewing. As if her mind was elsewhere. He had had to kick her under the table a few times in order to get her to answer her parents' questions.  
"You're not with us tonight Lilo, are you?" Mick's voice resonated in the room. He was smiling at her.  
She put her glass down and apologized, "Sorry everyone, it's been a long day."  
They all knew about the auditions so they didn't pry.  
After dessert, the parents retired back to the living area while the kids went to the sunroom. A fire had been started and they all gathered around the low table, ready for their usual game of cards. Lilo wasn't in the mood for once so she just watched. Josh was between her and Leia and Ben, Meli and Daniel were on the opposite couch. Her little sister kept blushing whenever her eyes met with Josh's and the bastard knew it. Ben was watching the whole thing with a certain disdain. He probably knew about Josh's numerous one-night-stands. He saw Lilo watch him and blushed in embarrassment. She simply smiled at him.  
Josh had been right, Ben had a thing for her baby sister. 16 and 20? Definitely illegal. But then he was Josh's little brother. She had seen him grow up and become a decent young man. And he was pretty fit too. Just started university and was smart. Meli would be in good hands if Lilo were to leave for a year of touring.  
There she was again, thinking about the audition.  
As if sensing her tense up, Josh squeezed her thigh and looked up at her. She patted him on the head and produced a smile. She had to chill. Overthinking was not going to help. She'd have to trust her best friend on this one. He knew what he was doing.


	4. Chapter 4

Once the papers were signed, there was no going back. They both knew it.  
The contract stated that Lilo Keahi-Jones was officially One Direction's drummer from now until the last Asian leg of the WWAT tour. And that once the tour was over, Josh would take back his rightful place.  
They both made sure that it was in the contract so they wouldn't get a nasty surprise once he was ready to come back.  
Lilo placed the pen down and breathed out. The ink had not even dried yet when the man in the grey suit took the paper and placed it in his briefcase.  
Very movie-like, Lilo thought as she met eyes with Josh who was smiling lightly.  
"Thank you Miss Keahi," he stood up and so did Josh and Lilo. He then pulled out more papers from the briefcase and handed them to her, "These are your copies and the ground rules concerning the band."  
Josh smiled at him, "Oh, it's alright, I have a copy of those and we already went through them together."  
Grey-suited dude raised his eyebrow and cleared his throat, "We had to add a couple of clauses due to the fact that she is female. And," he paused and looked back at Lilo, "Due to a little history check we had to investigate on."  
He handed Lilo the papers and left.  
Lilo was flabbergasted. The papers were still in her hand but she hadn't looked at them. The door opened again and the woman who had auditioned her appeared in her field of vision. She still didn't know her name but she was boiling inside.  
"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU PICK ME THEN?"  
Josh's eyes were like saucers. He had seen her lash out but it would usually be at him or Leia, not a random stranger she had only seen once.  
The woman seemed surprised then saw the papers and relaxed.  
"Don't worry about that Lilo, we always have to do background checks," she said, heading towards the chair next to Josh. She sat down, still looking at Lilo, "And we picked you because you were the best. That's a good enough reason for me. What do you think?"  
She exuded such an aura of confidence that Lilo's completely fled. She put the papers down as if they burned her and sat back down.  
"I'm sorry, that was really rude," she apologized. "My mother would have had a stroke if she had seen me," she heard Josh stifle his laughter and looked up to see the woman smile.  
She was probably in her mid-forties but still had an easy going allure. She had blond curly hair that stopped at her shoulders and striking blue eyes.  
"And I'm forgetting my manners," she said in her strong voice, "I'm Carrie Rogers, Music Director."  
"She's our boss pretty much," Josh interrupted. Carrie looked at him sternly, "I know how to introduce myself Josh, thank you."  
But there was fondness in her voice and Lilo relaxed a little. She was an ally, she could feel it.  
Carrie told her the basic rules she'd find in the paper the lawyer left. Hearing her enunciate about the do's and don't's was actually quite soothing. It was everything she had expected:  
1\. She was part of the band so they had to be in the background.  
2\. The boys still loved showing them off so there would probably be a couple of times where they had to do cameos.  
3\. Relationships at work were NOT encouraged. But it was a free country. At each other's discretion.  
4\. Fans are priority. If they want pictures, please them. Be nice. AVOID having them hate you.

"Avoid them from hating me? What?" Lilo interrupted Carrie in her enumeration.  
The blond woman raised her perfect eyebrow, "Do you know the One Direction fandom?"  
Lilo looked at Josh, who had his eyes fixed on her too, "Well, I've started following a couple of update accounts on Twitter. And I've been on Tumblr..."  
"Good start, at least you're already on Twitter" Carrie leaned back, "The Directioners are a dedicated bunch. If you get too close to their boys or you hurt them, you are going down girl."  
Lilo couldn't suppress a smile at Carrie's attempt at adopting the tween language.  
"I'm not going to do any of that!"  
"But you're replacing Josh so they're not going to be happy about that," she turned to Josh, "You two need to see PR to get your stories straight," she looked back at Lilo, "And they'll probably want your twitter account and password."  
Things were already starting to get serious.  
"I'm getting ahead of myself anyway!" Carrie pointed to the pile of paper, "Keep those and read them. And then after you've done all the stuff PR needs, come down to see me and we'll go around and I'll introduce you to the rest."  
She turned to face Josh, "Maybe you should introduce her to the boys and ease her in. Like during a pizza night or something."  
He nodded, "Thanks for everything Carrie."  
She got up and hugged him, "And you take care of yourself. Come back to us with brand new wrists or something."  
When she let go and turned to look at Lilo, her eyes were brighter, "I convinced them to choose you because Josh usually knows what he's doing, and I trust him. Prove us right, ok?"  
Lilo got a warm squeeze on the shoulder and watched as Carrie left.  
"She was on the verge of crying," she whispered as she felt Josh by her side.  
"That woman is like my third mother, after my own and your mom. She's a real jewel, you'll get to know and love her, don't worry," his chin rested on her shoulder.  
It had been a lot to take in and Josh's head wasn't the only weight she suddenly felt on her shoulders.  
She had made it. She was officially in a band. And she was going to drum. Oh and she was scared. But she was also very excited. Scared and excited made her want to wee.  
Josh showed her the way to the loo and told her to meet him downstairs in the common room.  
Lilo just sat on the bowl for what seemed like hours and contemplated on what had just happened to her somewhat boring life.  
She had been studying marine biology at University and had figured she wanted to take a gap year before starting her 5th year and abandoning all aspects of social life.  
She had wanted to travel, to dive in all the seas and oceans on the planet, to take pictures, to play music and drum away. And she could probably do all of that: diving during the free time and drumming at concerts and rehearsals. And actually be paid for it.  
Her eyes followed a line of graffiti and paused on a particular one, "Everything you do matters."  
Perhaps it was true. Every experience, bad or good, had led her to this moment. She had never been this grateful.  
"Thank you philosophical bathroom graffiti," Lilo mumbled as she got up and out of the cubicle.  
A pair of blue eyes were staring quizzically at her in the mirror.  
Niall Horan.  
"Sorry, I thought I was alone," she washed her hands in the sink next to his. He had obviously been wetting his head. Droplets of water were dripping on his shirt.  
"Are you ok?" She paused looking at him. His cheeks were flushed and he was squinting in the mirror.  
"I have a bloody hangover and my head is killing me," he said in a melodious Irish accent.  
It was so unexpected Lilo smiled. She rummaged through her leather pouchbag and took out a plastic pill container. She handed it to him, "Here. Take one of these. They're my migraine pills but they work on Josh's hangovers. And he gets pretty bad ones."  
Upon hearing Josh's name, Niall paused and took a good look at her.  
He took the plastic container, "Lilo?"  
She smiled in return, "Nice to meet you too Niall."  
His smile was blinding and lit his whole face, before he remembered his headache. He took the pill and gave her back the box, "I was wondering how a fan managed to get in since you didn't have a badge."  
"A fan?" She could actually pass as a fan now, could she?  
Lilo took a look in the mirror and remembered how Leia had coaxed her into making a little effort for the contract signing today. Not that anyone else apart from Josh, the lawyer and Carrie had seen her.  
Well, Niall actually had. And thought she had been a fan. She was actually not sure of what the One Direction fan base was composed of. It seemed so eclectic, from 12 years old girls to 19 year olds and also the uncommon older ones that Josh had told her about. She could probably fit in one of the groups if she wanted. She looked down at her outfit.  
Lilo had a pair of blue skinny jeans cuffed up and wore brown leather ankle boots instead of her usual Converse trainers. She had a plain white tee with the sleeves rolled up and her long hair was flowing freely. Her Topshop sweater was tied around her waist as the building was well heated. She had just gone with mascara since Meli had "borrowed" her eyeliner and hadn't returned it. But she didn't really need eye liner, her green/hazel eyes popped out without much help. She was just one of those who didn't notice those things.  
"Yeah, they're like the FBI. They can manage anything when they really want to!" He wiped his mouth and tried to dry off his hair. With tissue paper. He was just getting bits of wet tissue in his hair.  
"Niall, wait" she took the tissue from his hands and threw it away, "You're just putting tissue in your hair. Don't you have a towel or something?" She had started picking out the tissue from his blonde locks.  
Niall was squinting as he looked at her in the mirror, somehow a bit taken aback by her boldness. He didn't really know her. Had only heard so much from Josh. But there she was, taking bits of wet tissue paper from his hair. And his headache wasn't getting better. But he did remember how every bathroom of the building had showers and towels stored somewhere.  
"Try the cupboard?" He mumbled.  
Lilo found a big white towel straight away, "Got it!"  
As she was about to dry his hair, she stopped in her tracks and realized how incongruous the situation was. Her contract suddenly felt heavier in her bag. She handed the towel to him and stepped back, feeling the need to apologize.  
"Sorry if I overstepped," she started, biting her lower lip.  
Niall slowed down, his eyebrows furrowed.  
"It's just that you knew my name and I figured you knew Josh. I tend to be familiar when I have things in common with other people."  
"Why are you apologizing? It's fine!" He had the towel around his neck and looked at her as if she were a different kind of funny.  
He rearranged his hair in the mirror and then turned around and put his arm around Lilo, "Let's go downstairs, Josh must be waiting in the common room."  
And that's how Lilo met Niall Horan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Sorry for the wait over Chapter 5. Had lots to do at work! Again no beta, but I double checked my spelling so it should be ok ^^  
> It's getting interesting, and I hope you're liking it :)  
> and please COMMENTS!~  
> Love you and the boys still don't belong to me and this story is all in my head :p~

Josh didn't seem surprised in seeing Niall behind Lilo when they walked in the common room. The two bumped fists in that manner that boys always do then finished with pats on the back. The rest of the band was already there and she was introduced to Jon, Dan and Sandy who all welcomed her warmly. The atmosphere was what Josh would have called "chilled" and Lilo relaxed immediately. All except Niall were all a bit older than her but seemed to take her seriously. They probably knew about her from Josh and trusted his judgement.  
The whole lot, including Niall who had stayed behind, were eating pizza when Carrie came in. She had sheets of paper with the rehearsal schedules on and handed them out, including to Josh.  
And Niall. Lilo unconsciously sent him an inquiring look and he winked back at her.  
After basic instructions on being on time and avoiding leaks, she started walking out, leaving a whiff of cologne behind her.  
"Oh Carrie, how my heart beats for thee," Niall shouted at her retreating back, hands on his heart.  
"Come back to me in 10 years!" Carrie's voice replied back from the close door. She sounded like she was smiling.  
"Nialler, leave the older girls to Harry," Jon stated as he got up and sat behind his piano.  
The other three laughed in unison.  
"And why should Harry have all the fun?" He winked at Lilo again, probably trying to get her on his side.  
"I don't want in on your discussion," she said, putting her napkin down with her 3rd slice of pizza.  
She loved pizza. How could you not.  
Josh scooted closer and tried picking at the pepperoni, she swatted his hand away, "MY pizza!!!"  
"Ooooohhh, he tries to take your pepperoni too?" Niall grabbed his pizza before Josh's arm even started to dart out.  
Lilo nodded, got up and took the chair next to Niall, "Freaking bully just because he's slightly tougher." Niall looked at her, his blue eyes in approbation and scooted closer.  
And then it was that easy. They had bonded. Over Josh stealing the pepperoni from their pizza.  
"Hey Niall get away, that's MY best friend!" Josh whined, pouting. He looked like Ben whenever he made that face and he knew it.  
Lilo couldn't help but smile and blew him a kiss, "You should be careful Joshua, if you ever touch my pizza again, I might reconsider."  
Niall laughed profusely and gave her a high five, "Nice choice of threat! I second it," he turned to Josh and winked, "Might steal her from you mate. Now don't get too cocky!"  
"Not fair, I'm being double teamed," Josh mumbled.  
Lilo burst out laughing but tried stifling it behind her hands. The men all looked at her mockingly and Josh snickered, "Yes, boys. Fact número uno, Lilo's always got her mind in the gutter!"  
She received a funny look from Jon while Sandy and Dan smiled at her, both shaking their heads. Niall had the funniest WTF expression on his face.  
"I'm so sorry! It's because it's Josh! I do not have my mind in the gutter, far from it, I promise!" She realized too late she sounded frantic. So much for keeping a clean reputation.  
Seeing how Lilo's face changed, both Niall and Josh stopped laughing and got closer.  
"Hey Li, I'm kidding ok?" Josh's hand found the top of her head and started petting her gently.  
Niall slung his arm around her shoulders, "Yeah Lilo, it's all between us. And it's all in good fun! So don't worry, we're going to get dirtier than that!" then he winked at her.  
She felt like a puppy in the middle of them two and managed a smile. She was probably over-reacting, getting scared her newly acquired clean reputation might go in flames. She looked up at Josh and then Niall and sighed, "Sorry, I'll try and stop worrying so much..."  
"Promise?" Josh's pinkie was in the air so she naturally pinkie promised him like they used to do when they were younger.  
"Heyyy, me too!" Niall shoved his own pinkie in the knot and they all laughed together.  
A shutter sound made them look up at Sandy, who had snapped a picture with his phone.  
"Going on Twitter guys. Promised the fans I'll post a pic today! And Niall," he winked, "You on here is going to blow my retweets and faves, thanks mate!"  
This got Lilo worried for a millisecond, but then she realized people would have to know. They'd notice her and start asking questions. Sandy was probably doing her a favor. She had one less thing to worry about.

***  
@SandyBeales: Never make pinkie promises in front of @Niall_Horan, he will always want in! @josh_devine @LiloKeahi

***  
Her mentions went crazy the minute the pictures were posted and they got in a bit of trouble with PR over Sandy's tweet as she hadn't been introduced properly beforehand. Hordes of fans didn't know where the hell this girl had come from. Josh's account was used to correct the slip up. The PR team decided to take charge of handling the fandom's reaction over the week but both Josh and Lilo were asked to check their twitter from time to time, so they wouldn't get lost in the tale. The story was as close to the truth as possible. Josh needed surgery and Lilo, his best friend, who also happened to be a pretty good drummer, got the audition. Such a coincidence! And then when he'd be all fixed, he'd come back fresh for the next tour. But never fear, he was going to be accompanying Lilo and the boys on the first few dates because he still had time off. It was simple and pretty convincing Lilo had thought. But she was afraid of what people were going to say. Plus she hadn't even met the rest of One Direction yet. What were they going to think of her?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :)  
> So same old same old:  
> \- no beta so everything's my fault and doing  
> \- the boys are not mine and story is in my head
> 
> And comments, when/if you have any :) I love feedback ^^  
> I'll try and get a sort of routine in my updates once I'm comfortable in how far along I am :) right now I'm realizing how hectic and not planned my updates are but well, I need time ^^ hope you like it :)  
> X Naia

Rehearsals went without a hitch. Lilo managed to catch on quite quickly. Josh would go back with her to her parents' house most rehearsal days. They'd continue practicing until Lani would lose her temper, shoo them out of the studio and force them to eat whatever she had baked that afternoon.  
Full rehearsals arrived pretty quick. The Saturday before the week they were all supposed to meet, Lilo and Josh were in her parents' living room watching This is Us (so she could catch up on the craze, Josh had told her). He had completely forgotten about the pizza night he was supposed to organize with the boys for Lilo's sake. And now, this was the best he could do. Lilo had actually been paying close attention to the movie and was well impressed at how these kids, at 16 years old, managed to conquer the world. It had looked like hard work. And sacrifices. She had been on the verge of crying when Zayn had surprised his mom with the house.  
When the credits started rolling, she looked up at Josh, "This is freaking impressive. I'm not a fan yet but I totally respect them. They're very good at what they do..."  
They were sprawled on the sofa, Josh's arms around her shoulders, "Good. People have these stupid stereotypes of boy bands in their head and sadly, the guys fall in them. But I wanted you to watch it so you'd get another perspective."  
"The producer is pretty good too. Like he knew exactly where he wanted me to cry. Can you imagine? Nearly making me cry? Nobody's allowed to do that!"  
Josh laughed, "Only me!"  
Lilo chuckled and punched him on the stomach, "You pushed me in the pool in front of Tyler, the boy I had a crush on for ages!"  
"I was trying to protect you! He was a douche! And we were 15, come on!"  
Meli found them arguing in front of the TV, attracted by the familiar song, "Oh you were watching This is us? Why didn't you call me?"  
Lilo patted the little space left next to her, "Josh forgot how much you loved them. He wanted to show me what to expect when living with boys."  
Meli half sat/sprawled on her sister and put her head on her shoulder, "You're so lucky to get to see them. I want to see Zayn's cheekbones for real," she finished with a sigh.  
Lilo burst out laughing followed closely by Josh.  
"Meli babe, you can come out and meet us at a show you know. You know both drummers!"  
Her head popped up and looked at Josh expectantly, glossy dark hair cascading perfectly in place, "Really?"  
She looked like a deer caught in headlights. A very pretty deer.  
"Yeah, we could work out something," Josh was earning points.  
"During some sort of holidays so it doesn't clash with your classes. Or prevent you to get sleep because you tend to overthink everything."  
Lilo knew she was being motherly. Where was her mother when she was needed anyway?  
"Yes of course, whenever you want!"  
Lilo could feel Josh shift in surprise. He obviously didn't know Meli as much. She was nothing like Lilo and Leia. She was accommodating, extremely nice and helpful. Anything you asked of her, she would do. Lilo TRIED but she'd become easily irritated. Still remained polite but didn't let people walk over her. And Leia. Well. Leia was what her mom called the wild child. Talked back, rebellious and very spiteful. It had calmed down with the years but people tended to wonder how the 2 older ones were related to Meli. Leia would usually say something in the lines of "Science, bitch!" and would add a very well rehearsed curtsy, to show she still had some manners.  
Lilo looked at the clock and realized it was getting late.  
"I need to go back home, Leia is probably out and hasn't fed the cat," she sat up, detangling her hair.  
Meli started helping her, "You should probably bring Henry here after you leave or he's going to die alone in your apartment."  
She wasn't wrong. Lilo would have to keep a mental note.  
"Lilo, this is the girliest thing I've seen you do!"  
Josh already had his iPhone out and snapped a picture of the two girls. He looked at the result, proud.  
Lilo had her back to him, her long hair over her right shoulder and looking slightly over her left shoulder while Meli was smiling timidly to the camera, her hands in her sister's hair.  
He showed it to her, "It looks like a racial stereotype of what Hawaiians are supposed to look like!"  
"It's a pretty picture, can you send it to me Josh? I don't have many of Lilo."  
"Sure thing, honey."  
They were ignoring her. Lilo rolled her eyes and got up.  
Josh followed suit. They both kissed Meli goodnight and headed to the girls' apartment in Josh's car. Lilo's was at her place.  
The ride was in a comfortable silence, as usual. The radio was on and they were airing a replay of some morning show with Nick Grimshaw. Josh turned the volume up.  
"He's a good friend of Harry's by the way. Cool dude."  
She nodded, mentally adding him to the list of people that she should recognize, should he come for a visit during the tour.  
Mistaking her silence for apprehension, Josh patted her knee, "How are you feeling after the military practices you've been put through?"  
She smiled, "You know how I feel about drumming, once I get in that zone, I'm good."  
"Better than that, you're great!"  
"Coming from you, I'll cherish that compliment forever," she pretended to grab it in the air, put it in an invisible box, lock it and swallow the key. He punched her softly on the arm.  
"Anything else worrying you?"  
"Apart from the fans and the boys? Nope."  
"You'll be fine Li. Niall's already considered you as one of his own and that's pretty special."  
The Irish lad had been the best part of the experience so far. Apart from drumming of course. He had been with them every day and had worked just as hard with his guitar skills. He had also been fooling around quite often but it only made her adore him more. Lilo was very much fond of him. He was like a Duracell battery. Until his leg hurt from moving around too much. But he made her feel welcome, like she had always been there from the start.  
"The rest are just as nice, they've just got slightly different personalities," he carried on. She drew comfort in the familiar hum of the Scirocco and Josh's voice and leaned back in the leather seat.  
"I'd say they're pretty much like the guys in the movie at first impression. But then when you work with them, you sort of realize that behind those facades, there's so much more."  
He paused and lowered the volume of the radio, "Take Zayn for example. In the media, he's the dark, mysterious bad boy. Sure, he's good looking and he plays with it. But he's the sweetest kid ever. You should see him with Perrie or with the lads when the show is over and the masks have fallen. I mean he bought a house for his mom as soon as he could...and he's still labelled a bad boy?"  
Lilo smiled at his incredulous tone.  
"And Liam. He's probably the least understood of them all. After 3 years, I still wonder what's going on with him sometimes. And don't get me started with Lou and Harry. They're in a whole different world."  
"A different world?" she shifted sideways as they stopped at a red light.  
He turned to look at her and smirked, "Have you stumbled across Larry Stylinson while you were on Tumblr?"  
She remembered the name vaguely, "I honestly thought it was like a 6th member or something. But obviously not then."  
Josh sighed and cursed her lack of media use. He started to explain what he knew about ships and the names that were given to the couples. Larry, Lirry, Ziam and such.  
"I probably have ship names with the other guys as well but I don't really want to know," the light turned green.  
"You should ask Meli, she would know all of this I think," he paused, "Oh actually Liam and Louis' ship name is Lilo. That's funny!"  
The way he said it made her giggle. She was so glad Josh was coming with them.  
"Anyway, you have ships between the boys but also between them and whoever they go out with...Zerrie, Sophiam, Elounor and then with Harry you had Haylor, Hendall and whoever's snapped in a picture with him pretty much."  
"That sucks. He does have a mean reputation," she mumbled.  
"If I had to give you one piece of advice, it would be to stay away from Harry," he sounded very serious all of a sudden.  
"Not because he's a womanizer or any other kind of bullshit you hear in the papers of course. He's as great as the others. He's actually the baby of the band."  
Lilo's eyebrows furrowed she waited for him to finish speaking.  
"The fans all dote on him. He's their sweetheart. If you were ever to be linked with him, I'm scared of all the hate you might get. It can be really really hardcore Lilo, I've seen it more than once."  
He was being his protective self again and how she loved him for that. Lilo grabbed on his right arm and put her head on his shoulder, "Thank you for looking out for me Joshua."  
They fell in silence the rest of the way. Once he parked in front of her apartment building, she smirked at him, "I don't think I'd like the ship name we'd be given anyway, not very fan of video games."  
Josh looked confused for a moment then smiled, "Halo...mmm it's also a Beyoncé song you know. A pretty good one too." They went up the stairs humming to the tune.  
"What would our ship be called then? Now that everyone knows my existence?" She unlocked the door and was welcomed by a Siamese cat wrapping itself around her feet.  
She picked it up as Josh closed behind him, "Lish or Losh. Or maybe Jilo..."  
"What about JOLO! I like that one!" Her voice resonated from the kitchen, "Sounds like a Hispanic version of YOLO," then she burst out laughing.  
Josh watched her put cat food in a bowl and set it for Henry, "Let's just not have a ship name then. It sounds more like a cheap version of J.Lo. Even if you do have the ass."  
He ducked a napkin and made his way to the living room. Leia wasn't home so he was probably going to stay the night. He stayed anyways even when Leia was there.  
Sometimes, he really did wish his relationship with Lilo was more. It was so simple, so NOT complicated. He always ended up with one night stands but he wasn't really trying, to be honest. He was always on the move anyway. He didn't know how the likes of Zayn, Lou and Liam did it.  
With Lilo, he knew that no matter how long he'd be away, he'd still find her when he came back. Josh loved her, he knew that. But not LIKE THAT. They had tried and maybe they had been too young. Now, it was just some sort of forgotten topic. He didn't want to lose her. Of course, he did get possessive and jealous at times. He knew he'd have to watch Niall closely. He would obviously tell Lilo to call him everyday once he leaves for the hospital so she could report to him. That sounded so military. Sounded like something Paul would say. He could probably ask Paul to report too...he'd love it.  
Henry purred and jumped up in his lap. Josh didn't resist scratching him on the head.  
"Aww look at him, he loves it," Lilo walked in, 2 cups of hot chocolate in hand. She gave Josh the one with the most marshmallows in. Henry jumped off, probably pissed at Josh for not petting him anymore.  
"I've got our ship name," Lilo looked so proud, "Joli, like Angelina Jolie."  
He stopped blowing on his cup and considered it for a moment.  
"I guess it is a rather attractive name. Obviously, I'm your inspiration right?"  
She laughed and sat deeper in the couch, "Duh. You're the hot one in our couple anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU LIKE IT?  
> Let me know pleaaaaase? Or I might stop. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hahaha just kidding, I'm having too much fun telling this story ^^  
> Love you and have a great week! :)  
> Naia x


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy,   
> Yay another chapter :D hope you enjoy it!   
> Still no comments though :( I'm sad.   
> Anyway, boys not mine, story in my head and all the usual.   
> Have fun reading guys!   
> And I'm always waiting for input, especially in the drumming side of things (cuz I don't drum obviously...I'm not that cool)

Her phone had been beeping incessantly these past weeks. Her followers on Twitter went from 86 to 9876 in a week and was still growing at an alarming rate. She hadn't tweeted at all but had seen mentions from Josh and the rest of the band and even Niall. They had been taking pictures of rehearsals. It seemed their iPhones synchronized with the Macs in PR and the latter used the photos to build up her story. It was rather impressive when you thought of it. Pretty controlling but impressive. Most pictures used were the bands'. Niall seemed to still be able to post his own tweets and Instagram pictures but Lilo wasn't 100% sure. 

She propped up on her elbows and checked the screen before sighing. 2343 mentions. Thank god she wasn't on Facebook. And thank god they hadn't found her Instagram. Yet. 

After checking the time (it was nearly 9am), she put the iPhone on silent mode. Josh was still sleeping soundly next to her. Of course he was sprawled on the duvet. He was one of those dudes that didn't like covers. And that would never wake up before 11AM on a Sunday morning.   
Lilo figured she could probably be just as lazy. Nothing planned for today either. Her mind was more set on the next day - full group rehearsals. They were going to add real voices to the music. 

She was excited. Of course, she was. Who wouldn't be?   
But she felt an apprehension deep inside. And lots of 'what ifs'. 

What if they didn't like her?  
What if she didn't like them? They could actually turn out to be this bunch of cocky guys.   
And what if she just majorly screwed up and they'd be like why the hell is this chick replacing Josh again? And why the hell is it a girl anyway? 

Lilo sighed and got up. She knew she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. She tiptoed her way out of her bedroom, checked Leia's, which was empty and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. While the water was boiling, she scrolled through her mentions. 

Hate, more hate.   
Oh someone liking her hair. And asking tips on how to grow them. Very random.  
Lots of people wondering who she was REALLY.  
Some more hate.   
Someone wanting a video of her drumming. That was nice.   
Another one telling her to stay away from Josh because he was 'HERS AND HERS ONLY AJDJSKDJDK'.

Lilo frowned as she poured the hot water in a cup. Was the girl epileptic or something?  
She walked to the living room and sat cross-legged on the couch mentally thanking Leia for her pair of Dora the Explorer plush socks. It was chilly even with the sun shining through the stores. 

She switched on the TV for morning cartoons but weirdly there were none. Just some random Hannah Montana reruns. For a second, she had forgotten that Miley Cyrus used to look like that. Funny how people grew up and changed. It was probably a bit extreme but she understood her. At least she tried to understand. Getting rid of an image wasn't easy.   
Henry jumped on her lap and started purring. She sighed as she patted him. The simple things in life were good. And she had better take advantage of the moment because she knew she was in for a totally different adventure soon. 

***

Josh left her place after lunch, before Leia even showed up. She was practically living at Daniel's anyway but Lilo didn't really mind. They were going to get married anyway and she'd have to find a new roommate soon. She had figured Meli would probably love to move in but not for a year or two.   
Her day was spent lazying at home in her underwear and drumming on every possible surface. She had resorted back to her 2nd favorite pair of sticks and was testing the sound of the stores when she received a text from an unknown number.   
[Hey Lilo. Please check your Twitter mentions and reply to the nice ones. 1DHQ - P. x]  
So very official. She had no idea who P was but what PR said, she pretty much had to do. She dragged one of her armchair towards the sunny area in the living room, opened twitter and her 3000-something mentions. It was going to be a busy afternoon after all. 

***

Lilo felt as though she had replied to every single tweet she had received but actually hadn't even gone through a quarter of them. She had praised the support from the fans that seemed actually happy to hear that she was the new drummer. Some of them were mad jealous saying how she had "won at life". They probably assumed she was a 1D fan and that her penultimate dream had come true. Her ultimate one getting married to one of the boys of course. She rolled her eyes. She didn't bother with all the hate. It went from racial insults to her probably being a whore and sleeping her way up...nothing new honestly.   
So she had tweeted her afternoon away and even managed to post a photo and make PR happy. She had taken a selfie but against the sun so you couldn't really make out her face and captioned it with the cheesiest line she could find, "Sunny Selfie Sunday #PJparty".   
As expected, her phone started beeping right away. She replied to a couple of tweets she couldn't avoid, like Josh's and Niall's both pretty much saying how they couldn't even get a glimpse of the said PJs in the pic. And a certain Ashton from 5SOS followed her. She knew they were going to be on tour together so she naturally followed him back. 

Monday morning came too soon. She had slept at a decent time but anxiety had woken her up more than once during the night. She felt apprehension build up as she parked her black Classic VW Beetle next to Josh's Scirocco. His engine was still warm to the touch so he had probably just arrived. Lilo looked out for any other familiar vehicle but didn't recognize any yet.   
She found Josh lying on the big gray couch, in the common room adjoining the huge room where they were to practice. After making herself a cup of tea, she sat on the edge. As soon as he felt the couch cave in, he shifted but kept his eyes shut, "Hey Li."   
"Hey Joshua," she pecked a kiss on his cheek, "Where is everyone?"   
"So you didn't read your emails either. Rehearsals are now at 11AM and not 9AM."  
No, she had not checked her mails. She finished her tea and lay down beside him, "Scoot over then, I'm going to catch up on some zzz as well."   
"Long night partying in your PJs?" He turned sideways so he could spoon her.   
"If you're asking if I didn't sleep well because of today, the answer is yes. So shut up now."  
She made herself comfortable and took his arm to wrap around her middle then closed her eyes, not waiting for a reply. 

***

 

The smell of coffee slowly seeped in Lilo's nostrils and awakened her from her slumber. She still snuggled back closer into Josh. He smelled like men's shampoo. She could never put a name to that fragrance.

She felt as though someone was watching her and slowly opened her eyes to find clear blue eyes leveled to her. She had momentarily forgotten she was not at home and had expected Henry, the cat. Not Niall, the Irish lad with his million volt smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! Sorry it was a bit short I guess. It felt natural to stop there.   
> Comment or bookmark away ^^  
> Naia x


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> A longer chapter for all of you and this one is dedicated to Grace because she's starting to harass me a lot haha  
> I have at least 3 fans which is good ^^  
> Hope you like it as I'm tackling a bit of comedy and starting to get in depth with a couple of the characters but it's not anything you don't know about the boys I reckon ^^  
> So they still don't belong to me and I'm very sad about it.  
> And the story is in my head and slowly coming to life ^^  
> Cheerios :)

"Sooo, what's with the sleeping arrangement?" He whispered, one of his eyebrow shooting up.  
Lilo blinked a couple of more times and rubbed her eyes, "What do you mean?"  
Niall was sitting cross legged on the floor at her eye level. He craned his neck, checking whether Josh was awake or not.  
"Do I also get to bunk bed with you?" He asked with a smirk and a wink and Lilo couldn't help but laugh softly. He was such an adorable dork.  
"No-fucking-way Horan, get your own best friend," Josh mumbled from behind Lilo, middle finger up to accentuate his point.  
"Got 4 of them but they're also each others' best friend. I'm like the sad 5th wheel in the band."  
Lilo slowly sat up and looked around but only Niall was here. It had only been an hour.  
"I'm not even going to be bussing with you guys anyway," she felt Josh's arm tighten around her stomach, "Not that I'm going to be in anyone else's bed."  
"Ah, we'll just have to wait and see," he slowly rose up and pulled her up with him, still smiling. Josh whined at the loss of contact but didn't bother. He was not a morning person.  
Niall and Lilo headed to the brunch table that had not been here when she had arrived. She got herself a coffee and a croissant and headed to the couch opposite Josh. Niall followed suit with a tea.  
"What are you doing here this early?" Lilo smelled her coffee and brought her legs up under her. She had been more careful with her appearance and was wearing skin tight black jeans and a white vest. Her faithful black Converse had brand new neon orange laces. Proof that details could change everything.  
"I could ask you the same but I bet you didn't get the memo," he took a sip of tea, "I get excited and then I can't sleep so I thought, might as well!"  
"Huh, I didn't sleep well either. But more from anxiety than excitement."  
Niall bumped her shoulder softly, "You'll be fine Li, they don't bite. And if they do, just tell me and I'll bite them back. Unless you're into that?"  
"You're still not bunking with me," she bumped him back, laughing.  
The door burst open and they both looked up. Liam Payne and Zayn Malik walked in, laughing.  
"BOOYYYSSS!"  
Niall sprung up as if he hadn't had surgery a couple of weeks ago and hugged his band mates. Lilo smiled at them remembering how she had only seen this kind of interaction on TV.  
All three headed towards her and she suddenly felt claustrophobic. She was actually breathing the same air as 3/5 of an award winning boyband. And they were coming to talk to her.  
She knew what their fans felt at that moment.  
Overwhelmed. Short of breath. And pretty impressed.  
She slowly put her coffee down, got up and managed a smile. She tried to discreetly wipe her palms on her bum, hoping she wasn't sweating.  
"Guys, this here is Lilo our new drummer," Niall slung his arm around her shoulder as per usual, "Lilo, this is Liam and Zayn."  
She nodded and put her hand out to Liam. He looked at it for a second, casually laughed it off and headed in for a hug. Lilo's eyes bulged as she awkwardly hugged him back. He also smelled like male body wash, like Josh. Liam backed away. She looked at Zayn who was smiling and her thoughts went to Meli straight away. She was going to be so jealous.  
AND THE CHEEKBONES, she was going to touch them! As he slowly approached for the hug, she eyed his mighty jawline and briefly wondered if it were as sharp as it looked. Zayn was bony when Liam had been all muscles. And Zayn smelled like cold cigarettes and vanilla. Weird combination but it worked wonders.  
"Now how come you're here on your own?" Zayn's accent was the weirdest combination with his striking Arabian looks but somehow he made it work.  
She stopped staring at him and managed a smile, "I didn't check my emails. But Josh was here as well so it's no biggie."  
It was only then the two boys noticed Josh, still snoring away on the couch. They smirked in unison and headed towards him.  
"You're not joining in?" Lilo asked Niall, who had stayed by her side. Liam had started tickling Josh's ear while Zayn sat on his lap.  
"Doc told me not to make any sudden movement. I think there will be plenty of that!" He was probably right. So Lilo sat back down and carried on drinking her coffee while watching Liam and Zayn annoy the sleep out of Josh.  
"Liloooooo, get off me!"  
Sandy, Jon and Dan arrived at that moment and eyed the situation. They hugged Niall, high-fived Lilo and didn't bother with the huddle on the couch.  
Little by little, the room started filling up with various people: sound managers, technicians, assistants etc. Josh had fully woken up and was sitting on the couch between Liam and Zayn, his hair a mess. Lilo got up to get him coffee and handed him a cup which he accepted grumpily. She sat on the floor, opposite him and leaned against the coffee table.  
With so many people she had already met, she didn't feel as intimidated anymore.  
Niall sat on the coffee table behind Lilo, his legs at her sides. Josh eyed him to which he asked an innocent "What?"  
"Nothing."  
Yes, not an easy person to wake up with. But Lilo was used to it.  
Since she had a clear view of the entrance, she spotted Carrie walk in with Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson in tow. They were talking rather animatedly with her and she seemed apologetic.  
Louis pulled Harry back by the arm and seemed to tell him to let it go. They started greeting the people around them just before she felt Niall waved frantically behind her.  
Lilo saw both their eyes zoom in on her - she was sort of casually sitting between Niall's legs. How could they guess that Niall was the one that had instigated this sitting arrangement, right?  
Lilo unconsciously shifted forward. Liam frowned, noticing and followed her line of sight.  
"Boys, you're here!"  
The following minutes resembled a gang reunification with plenty of manly hugs and punches on arms and stomachs. Lilo just looked on, amused at Josh who had also joined in in the peculiar rituals. She rarely saw this side of him, except with Ben but then they were brothers.  
Niall, who had been doing Josh's job with introductions, peeled himself from the group hug and called her forward. She got up and smiled at the remaining two members who, somehow made her feel more uncomfortable than the others.  
"Tommo, Haz, this is Lilo our new and improved drummer," he smirked at Josh who rewarded him with another one of his middle finger. She'd have to talk to him about his overuse.  
"Lilo, this is Harry and Louis," Niall slightly pushed her forward as if sensing her apprehension.  
"Hey Lilo," Louis made the first move and went in for a hug. She hugged him back and decided right away that she loved his smell. Louis smelled like coconut. He probably used the moisturiser from Body Shop. It was her personal favorite.  
Lilo didn't know what she had with people's smells but she had always loved linking a scent with a person; it was one of her things.  
And Louis smelled really good. She realized he smelled like home. Like the tiny island of Lanai where she had grown up.  
And just like her island, Louis was also so small. He wasn't that shorter than Lilo but he somehow folded in her arms as if used to being the small one in the hugs. He felt like he was made up of soft curves unlike Zayn, who had been all about edges.  
She automatically relaxed in his arms and even let out a sigh. She heard Liam chuckle and opened her eyes.  
When had she closed them?  
She absolutely had no idea how long she had been holding on as well so she backed away slowly. Louis did the same, an interrogative smile playing on his lips, as if wanting to ask a question.  
"You give really good hugs," her eyes bulged as she heard herself speak. She had never been good with the 'Think before you speak' rule.  
Louis produced the most genuine smile she had seen and laughed out loud, "Why, thank you Lilo. I don't think the others appreciate the value of my hugging skills as much."  
She looked at Josh who was just shaking his head, a smile playing on his lips. The others were all laughing.  
"Oh come on, I bet mines are better," Harry moved Louis aside, "Now Lilo, don't be scared of telling him that you preferred mine ok?"  
Before she could agree, Harry hugged her.  
And it was completely different.  
Harry, who had the longest arms in history, enveloped her in a duvet-like embrace. She brought her arms up and felt actual back muscles under her fingers. He smelled like spring showers and fresh fruits.  
Scratch the fruits, he smelled like bananas.  
But he felt so soft and she naturally relaxed against him as well. Her face was cradled in the nook of his neck, where she could feel his body heat radiate. Compared to Louis who had made himself smaller as if to fit wholly in her arms, Harry was the complete opposite - big, teddy bear like and so overwhelming. She guessed this was how Louis must have felt in her arms.  
Lilo realized how much of a sucker for hugs she was. She sighed against his neck and they naturally broke apart.  
"So?" Zayn's voice shook her out of her stupor.  
She took a minute to think, "They were equally pretty good?" How was she supposed to decide when 6 pairs of eyes were looking at her like that?  
"Very warm and cuddly and you guys smell really good. I'm not used to dudes smelling fruity, thanks to Josh..." She paused "Maybe an extra point for the coconut scent?"  
Louis high fived Liam and Harry pretended to pout, "You used my shampoo again, that's why you won."  
Louis smiled at him brightly and lifted his hand to high five Lilo, "You just earned a lifetime of hugs Lilo so whenever you need one, I am here!"  
Hoping she hadn't hurt Harry's feelings, she felt the need to speak to him, "I liked the banana smell but Louis reminded me of home because of the coconut."  
He looked fine. He winked at her, "Where's home then?"  
"Hawaii," she replied, following him to the brunch buffet and getting another croissant.  
He picked up 2 cups then looked up at her, "Wow, you're a long way! I thought you knew Josh since you guys were kids?"  
So he had heard about her.  
"I was born and raised in Hawaii then brought up here when my mom remarried." She didn't want to annoy him with a long story.  
"Cool, do you ever get the chance to go back?" He added sugar in one of the teas and they headed back.  
"I haven't been back ever since. I'd love to go diving there though, it's on my bucket list," she smiled thinking of all of her papa's old diving photo albums.  
Harry paused, "A bucket list? You'll have to tell me about it sometime," he grinned back and headed to where Louis was seated.  
She went to sit on the armchair, next to Josh who was chatting with Niall about some band. Harry had gone to the other couch where Louis was talking to Zayn and Liam.  
It was nearly 11AM and the noise was starting to get deafening in the room. There were probably around 20 people chatting. She looked through the glass to see Sandy and Dan already tuning their instruments on the other side. She got up and decided on joining them.  
Might as well start now, it was going to be a long day. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys and yes, SHARE :D Hope you like it still ^^  
> Comment, bookmark, do whatever ^^  
> Love you :)  
> Naia


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy :)   
> Sorry for the long wait but here's a chapter ^^ YAY!   
> Been working a lot and haven't had time to write so everything has been a bit pushed back!!!   
> Anyway, the boys ARE COMING TO THAILAND AND AHJSQ;JSDKLJSLHFRJ
> 
> Yes I am excited ^^ kinda bummed there's no M& G though :(   
> Oh well, at least they'll be here in like 290 days hahahaha Not that I'm going to see them in Barcelona this summer anyway ^^  
> So many great news :)   
> Well here's your chapter anyway and still do keep in mind that 1. they don't belong to me, 2. it's all fiction from the well of imagination that is my head and 3. i LOVE YOU GUYS TO BITS because you're actually reading this ^^  
> xxx

Lilo had her Beats on and was drumming to her current favorite song, Madness. Muse had a way with her and the drumming might have been of the repetitive kind but it was soothing. And she loved warming up to it.   
Josh and Niall found her jamming away, eyes half shut, her sticks flying here and there. Josh stopped in his tracks and reveled in her. He would never admit it but she looked intimidating behind the drum kit.  
As if in her element.   
Lilo was like Meli, she didn't like tying her hair up but she obviously had to do something when she was performing. She had a loose bun but it never stayed up for too long.   
Watching her now proved it, tendrils of hair were escaping as her head bobbed up and down to the beat.   
"Quite a sight Josh, I was so used to seeing you up there."  
Josh could feel Niall smile behind him but there was a sad tone to his voice. He gently elbowed the blond one in the ribs, "I thought I got too into it but she's exactly the same. It's pretty amazing isn't it?"   
"Defo, you look like you were born with your sticks in hand. Lilo also looks like she's been playing forever. "  
Josh nodded then frowned, "There was a time she was so down, she didn't drum for like 3 months straight. It was weird, like...unnatural. Anyway, I'm glad that's over."   
Niall didn't pry and Josh was glad as it wasn't his story to tell. There was a possibility that the boys already knew anyway.   
Lilo took that moment to open her eyes and saw them. Niall and Josh were smiling at her and the rest of the boys and Helene, their vocal coach, were behind them watching as well. She stopped drumming and took her headphones off, apologetically.   
"Sorry, didn't know you guys were here," she mumbled to no one in particular.   
Carrie walked in, "It's alright love, the boys have just finished warming up so let's get this show on the road!"   
She gathered everyone around her and started talking in her intimidating professional voice. She was giving them the set list and order and what they were going to practice today. The complete set list had been previously given out and Lilo had already practiced the songs several times with Josh. She was somewhat of a perfectionist, something Josh never let her live down.   
The band took their place behind their instruments and the 5 boys, after equipping themselves with ear pieces, stood behind their microphones.   
"Harry, Lilo, you guys need to be exactly on sync at the start of MM ok? Let's do this!"   
Josh took a stool and sat behind Lilo, in case she needed him. Which he doubted - she had been doing just fine.   
Harry looked at her and mouthed, "You ready?"   
She nodded, sticks in the air, ready.   
"Straight off the plane to a new hoteeeeeel-" Harry's voice drawled out. She had been a bit late but only Josh really noticed.  
Harry turned around and winked at her, not noticing either. She followed up immediately, not missing a beat this time.  
"Just touched down you could never tell," his voice was so hoarse it gave her chills.   
Midnight Memories was one of their rockier sounds and Lilo adored the fact that it was their opening act. Carrie's arrangements made it even much better. It built up the wait, the excitement.   
Watching Harry brawl out his part made her think of a younger Mick Jagger, not that she had ever met the legend.   
Louis' verse came up soon enough and the drumming became easy and repetitive. Louis had a particular ring to his voice that made it sound as though it was coated in honey. Or that he had just woken up. Either way, it spoke to her ears.  
She had listened to their albums and live shows so many times, she could recognize their voices without even trying. Zayn's high notes were a personal favorite but nobody needed to know that.

***

They carried on song after song and it was soon the end with Best Song Ever. 

Rehearsal Day One was officially over. 

Lilo got up and stretched like a cat for a good minute. Her back was sore and her limbs were tired. Josh had left mid-rehearsal, probably sick of not doing much. She hoped he was alright. She wouldn't have been had she been the one on the sideline.  
After getting a few congratulatory pats on her back, she headed to the common room in search of her best friend. She didn't find him there.   
Niall and Zayn followed closely behind her.   
"Lilo! You were great out there!" Zayn's smile was definitely of the blinding kind.  
"Thanks Zayn," she stopped in her stride, "I still have a couple of adjustments to work on though. Umm have you guys seen Josh? I didn't see him leave."   
"I think he went upstairs to take a nap," Niall chimed in, "We ordered pizza, you staying?"   
Liam walked in at that moment, "Yeah, pizza! Come on, stay! There are fans all around the studio anyway. It's not safe to go out there alone!" He winked at her and went to get a water bottle.   
She smiled at the lot and agreed, "I'm going to go see Josh and grab a shower then I'll be back."   
"A shower is not a bad idea actually," Harry had come in with Lou in tow, "I smell."   
"You'll always smell like a fruit salad love," Lou's voice was so fond it made Lilo smile. She quietly walked out of the room and headed towards the stairs and up to the resting rooms. 

*** 

The building was like a huge apartment complex. It had bedrooms with showers, a kitchen and a living area on the 3rd floor, offices on the 2nd and the studio on the first floor. Lilo had already slept a couple of times here when she had been too exhausted to drive back home and when Josh couldn't take her back because he had plans for the evening that involved drinking and girls.  
She entered the bedroom he usually slept in and found him lying on the duvet, in semi darkness. She tiptoed her way in and lay on the bed, watching his chest rise.   
"You're not sleeping are you?" she softly murmured.   
Josh sighed, "I hate it when you know."   
Lilo gave him a peck on the cheek, "Your chest gives it away when you breathe. It's not regular."   
"You're supposed to be a marine biologist, not a doctor," he mumbled, taking a pillow and smacking her softly with it.  
"It's common knowledge, smart ass."   
He didn't reply, just re-positioned his head on her stomach.   
"Want to talk about it? I'm also very good at listening you know," she ran a hand through his hair.   
He signed once again, "I feel like such a douche."  
Lilo frowned and paused her hand, "Care to tell me why?"   
"As long as you keep on stroking my hair," so she did.  
"I'm doing the whole self pity thing again and I know I shouldn't. Just watching you down there made me want to play so much. If it weren't for these stupid wrists."  
His hands were in fists at his sides.   
Lilo brought the closest arm up, opened his fist and started massaging his wrist softly, "I want to tell you that I understand. But I won't because I simply have no idea what you're going through."  
She remembered what Leia had told her, "I can try though. If you need to talk, you know I'm here right?"   
"I know Li..." he swallowed, "I want to be mad at the world...at something! But I can really only be mad at myself right?"   
"None of this is your fault. You're passionate about something and that, I can understand because we're the same. You'll be brand new and back on the road in no time. You're strong Josh, you're going to be fine."   
Long pause.  
"I was so jealous of you down there."   
Lilo smirked.   
Honesty was good. It was something that had always been a common accord between them. Tell the truth, only the truth.  
"You should have been, I was pretty good!"   
He turned around and blew a raspberry on her stomach.   
"Eww, I didn't even take a shower yet," she shrieked, trying to shy away.  
"So that's where the smell came from!" and he started tickling her. Lilo managed to get off the bed and started for the door, "You are so NOT a gentleman Devine."   
She walked out and in someone. 

Niall.

Niall who looked past her and saw Josh lying on the rumpled bed.   
Niall who looked at her and obviously noticed her slightly flushed face and messy hair.   
Niall who then cocked an eyebrow and walked away while whistling.   
"Pizza's here in 10 minutes," he shouted, loud enough for Josh to hear.   
He stopped short after 2 strides and looked back at Lilo who was still in place, eyebrow shot up in interrogation, "We really need to talk about that bunking arrangement." 

And then he winked and blew her a kiss. 

Lilo shook her head in amazement - why did men only have that in mind?  
She didn't have time to dwell on it. She headed to her own room and took the fastest shower possible.   
She knew she'd miss out on the pizza if she was a minute late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS and FEEDBACK WELCOME ^^   
> x


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,  
> So sorry for the lack of updates, there's an actual coup d'état in Thailand and we've been sort of under a curfew. I'm not saying it stopped me from writing, I'm just saying there has been a lot going on lol  
> So here's my chapter, it's a rather comical one ^^ hope you like it :) and well, sill no clue about pairings haha I'm keeping things a secret as they haven't started touring yet :)  
> So normal notes apply:   
> Boys not mine although I wished so they could serenade me on a daily basis  
> Story is original and from my imagination  
> And adding a last one, this is a personal work of fiction but it's MY work of fiction so please don't steal my intellectual property, it's all I have!!! X enjoy :)

Lilo had brought clothes from home for these hangout sessions. Josh had told her about them. She wore her burgundy vintage washed trackpants and a plain white loose tee. Lilo knew she shouldn't have washed her hair but she had nonetheless. It was going to take a long time to dry so she just stole a beanie from Josh's room and headed out to the kitchen area.   
She checked her phone on the way and found a couple of photos posted by1DHQ from this morning's rehearsal on Twitter. Mostly of the boys but also a couple shots of the band. Even a 9 second video with no sound that she hadn't remembered being taken at all.   
She had really been in the zone then. You could see Jon winking at the camera, then Sandy and Dan strumming away and then there she was.   
Oh gosh, she looked like a hobo.   
She hadn't seen the camera because she had her eyes semi closed. She thought she looked like a druggie. So high she didn't realize she was being filmed.  
Without thinking, she slapped her forehead and mumbled "I look like a hobooooo," as she stepped in the kitchen.  
She sat down, eyes glued at her phone, finger raping the Play button. She felt a head land on her shoulder and take a look, "No you don't."  
Of course, it was Niall.   
She turned her head and stared at him, "HAVE YOU LOOKED AT THE VIDEO?"  
She then realized how close his face was but didn't move back. She didn't want awkwardness and that would definitely happen if she jolted back. His hand hit the button and played it again, "You just look really into it."  
"I look like I'm high on poppers or something," she whined and looked up trying to find someone that would agree with her. Her eyes met Louis' who was seated on the counter, "Need a hug?" he teased. Lilo rolled her eyes at him, marveling at how fast she was getting used to each one of them.   
"We'd have to get you some acting lessons, you've got quite the intense face there," Harry was leaning over her other shoulder and watching the video. He was obviously teasing but for a second, she considered it.   
"Lilo, you don't need acting lessons. You look fine! Have I ever complained?" Josh took cups out and slid one towards her. She caught it with a smile, "Fine. Ok, I won't."  
"How do you get her to agree with you just like that?" The question came from Liam, who had seated himself next to Louis.   
Lilo looked at Josh who was mirroring her smile.   
"Maybe because I just respect girls?" His eyebrows wiggled like caterpillars and she burst out laughing.   
"Says the dude that sleeps with 2 girls on ONE-night stands..." she mumbled under her breath but everyone caught it.   
"Josh, you didn't tell us about this!" Niall exclaimed.   
He had walked over and was sitting next to Liam. Harry was still standing behind her, leaning against the wall. And Zayn was nowhere to be found. Probably on the balcony smoking.   
Sandy, Jon and Dan had left as soon as rehearsals were over. They lived further away and actually had families.  
"Ahh the perks of having Lilo over! This is going to get interesting," Louis patted the counter next to him, asking her to come closer. Which she did but she sat next to Niall instead and poured herself some water, "I don't know why I said that, my lips are usually sealed."  
Josh had come behind and mimed strangulation but ended up hugging her, "Now I'm going to have to tell them something about you."  
Zayn walked in at that moment. He had been on the balcony. His godlike stride brought him to a stool opposite the others. Everyone else just watched him move.  
"How does he do it?" Lilo's question was whispered and only aimed at Josh but Harry replied, "We still don't know. There's this thing about him that makes it look like he's a walking god or something. The mystery is still unsolved."   
While talking, he had walked and sat next to Zayn, who had no idea what was going on. And then Harry removed something from Zayn's jawline.   
Lilo's insides went mushy at that very moment. How could they not?   
"Everybody's in love with Zayn. He's just so pretty," Liam's eyes were sparkling as he said this.   
"And he's so mysterious," Niall added, eyelashes fluttering.   
"I thought we were talking about Josh's one night stands?"   
Sly one he was, Lilo thought. He didn't say much but when he spoke, he hit right on spot.   
Josh slumped on her shoulders, "I hate you and your perfect-ness Zayn."  
"That's not even a word."  
"Shut up Lilo," he grumbled, "Or I'll tell them about that time in band camp."   
The looks in the 5 pairs of eyes were priceless and she couldn't help but stifle a laugh, "Guys, this is not American Pie and I was like 15."   
She paused, still feeling Josh laugh in the nook of her neck, "And what did you want me to do with drums anyway?!"   
The boys just sort of watched each other and actually managed to look sheepish.   
Harry opened his mouth once then twice, index finger up as if having a realization, "You could have still used the sticks?" 

***

Josh howled in laughter followed very closely by Niall and then the rest. Even Zayn had lost his composure and was clutching his stomach in a fit of giggles. He looked like a kitten. Liam was doubled over Louis' back who was shaking, his head on the table.   
"Nice one Harry, nice one," Lilo acknowledged, a grin on her face. Harry actually looked apologetic, as if he hadn't planned it. Which she somehow believed after hearing the knock knock jokes Josh told her about. He silently mouthed a sorry so she smiled back.   
Footsteps made them look up as a short haired brunette walked in with an impressive amount of pizza boxes and drinks. Josh disentangled himself from Lilo and helped her carry the lot to the table.  
"Penny and pizzas, my 2 favorite things!" Niall happily exclaimed opening a box right away and taking a slice.   
The brunette rolled her eyes and spread the boxes towards everyone, "I'll let you know when I swing that way Niall."   
The others snickered used at his habit of flirting with women at work. Penny locked eyes and smiled at Lilo, who managed a smile back, "Hi, I'm Penny from PR. You must be Lilo right? I'm the one sending you the texts."  
So this was [P. x], Lilo shook her hand, "Yes, hey. Nice to finally put a face on your signature."   
"Same here, I felt stupid not having met you once. And look at what I've been missing!"   
Penny's eyes were literally twinkling. They were this clear grey and she had the cutest British accent.   
"Are you girls flirting already?" Josh had moved next to Harry and had a pizza in his mouth. They were both looking at the girls.  
Penny took 2 slices out of a box, "Oh come on Josh, if I were flirting she'd know."   
She handed a piece to Lilo, winked at her, then started walking away.  
"Maybe next time when you boys aren't around!" was the last thing they heard as Penny jogged down the stairs.   
"And I was wondering why she bothered with the pizzas today! Damn, that girl is good!"   
"Shut up Liam," Lilo felt her cheeks flush. That had been odd, in an ego-boosting kind of way.   
Louis jumped off from the counter and stood next to her, arm draped across her shoulders. He cleared his throat and everyone stopped their chewing and listened.   
"Guys, we should all take this moment to officially welcome Lilo to the band. It has only been a day but...what a day!"   
They all cheered and clinked whatever they had in hand, glasses, beer bottles and pizzas.   
This was going to be different Lilo thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Loved it? Loathed it? Comments? Let me know!!! Love you x


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Here's another chapter :) Hope you like it! :  
> Boys not mine, still love you all, and comment, bookmark, kudos away!  
> x  
> Naia

And boy had she been right. 

Day after day, rehearsals became smoother. The boys grew used to the new musical arrangements and it all became a sort of routine. Rehearsals from late morning to late afternoons and then the majority would head upstairs and hang out until they either had to head out to some social events or home. Their schedule was still alright as it wasn't daily rehearsals yet. They were spaced out evenly during the week.  
The living area had a couple of acoustic guitars, an electronic drum kit and a couple of cajons so they would sometimes jam altogether. It did remind her of band camp actually but she was not going to tell them. Let them fantasize about it a little more. 

So One Direction was actually finding their way to her playlist. Musically, they still had that pop identity that would probably never really go away but the sounds were more mature, edgier, even had a pop-rock feel to them, some bordering the R'n'B ballads Zayn and Liam seemed so fond of. Overall, as a drummer, the songs were enjoyable to play to. The lyrics were deeper than their first album and this was probably because they had started to write. She found out Liam and Louis were the big lyricists of the group. The fact that they were in stable relationship probably had something to do with it. Or so she thought. The rest did some too but not extensively. 

Lilo hadn't seen any of the girlfriends around the studio since they had started rehearsing. Of course, she had heard about Sophia, Eleanor and Perrie. She did not live under a rock.  
Apart from Zayn and Perrie, she thought the other two's relationships were a bit 'peculiar'. She wasn't sure what it was and why she had that feel but her mother had always taught her to trust her instincts. And her instincts told her there was something. 

Liam went out pretty much every night. He would hang out with them beforehand sometimes, sometimes not. And of course, he'd end up at his favorite club, the Funky Buddha. Lilo figured he most probably had a Gold membership card. PR had trouble controlling his Twitter so pictures of him drunk, not doing the brightest things, with lots of girls would overflow his feed the mornings after. Pictures included actual champagne showers (not the waterspouts kind, keeping it PG-rated) and standing at the edge of a rather high building. 

And of course, not a glimpse of Sophia anywhere. She'd just show up on a couple of events here and there and then re-disappear into thin air. He never really talked about it and Lilo didn't feel comfortable enough to tease him about it. The other boys didn't so who was she to? 

The Elonour couple was pretty similar. Lilo had never seen her before either. She was even rarer than Sophia if that was possible. She had heard they were childhood friends and she went to university so Lilo didn't have much to think about it. 

The boys as a group were pretty tight. It was obvious that they also had their own friends but the quintet were fond of each other. She remembered the pairings Josh had told her about. Ziam were adorable. Zayn seemed to open up more on one on ones. Especially with Liam. They sometimes smoked together and talked in hushed voices on the balcony. Larry was something Lilo couldn't quite grasp. They were very close, it was obvious but at times, it seemed as though their actions were restrained. This especially when there were people around.  
She had searched the #LarryStylinson tag a couple of times because of curiosity really. There were the usual fan fictions that went from cute to smutty. Some were even accompanied by VERY GOOD photo manips of the two boys in various (sexual) positions. One of them had her quickly close the tab in shock. Had she not known them personally, it would have probably been alright. Now that she did, the images were imprinted under her eyelids. She had told Josh about it and he had simply laughed at her and called her prude. From then on, she had decided she was going to find the most disturbing photo manipulation of Josh and send it to his mother. 

Maybe that was a bit much. 

Tweet it and tell everyone she had witnessed it or something.

OR probably use it to blackmail him...not that she needed more blackmail material. But it could always come in handy.

So she was scrolling through some nasty pictures (she had grown accustomed to them after the first 10) when she heard footsteps.  
It was rather early as she had stayed overnight and was sipping coffee on the couch. Whole group rehearsals were not meant to start for another 4 hours as the boys had extra singing this morning. So while they were rehearsing downstairs, she was enjoying her breakfast and googling pictures of Josh with other dudes. 

She turned around and found Penny, waving a hi in her direction. 

"Penny! Hey," she put the iPad down and waited for the brunette to come closer. Penny was wearing a long flannel shirt over black leggings and Doc Martens; an outfit Lilo approved of. Her short-do gave her look a rock'n'roll edge that she envied but she would never cut her hair. 

Penny gave her the brightest of smiles after looking around for a second, "Did I finally manage to catch you on your own?"  
Lilo emitted an awkward laugh, "Yeah, whole group rehearsals are only on this afternoon and since my sister has her fiancé over, I thought might as well sleep here!"  
She had managed to see her family a couple of times per week but it was more spaced out as the concert dates came closer. People had started literally following her when they recognized her leaving in her Beetle. It was a rather eerie situation she was not used to but she had been following media training so she coped okay. 

Penny sat down next to her, "How have you been doing then?"  
She had a soft voice but her accent wasn't as pronounced as last time. Lilo smiled back, "Alright actually. It's hard work but I love it! The band is great and so are the boys."  
"Yeah? I don't really know them that much, I barely started and I don't hang around them that much," she crossed her legs and sat back in the couch, making herself comfortable.  
Sensing she was probably going to stay, Lilo got up and walked to the open kitchen area, "Want coffee? Tea?" 

Instead of replying, Penny also got up and followed her, "Don't worry, I'll do it."  
She moved around the kitchen, knowing where everything was. Lilo didn't dwell on it, she just leaned on the counter top and watched as Penny took the milk out of the fridge.  
"The fans scare me a bit though," she carried on, not wanting the silence to settle.  
Penny's gray eyes met her in acknowledgement, "YES! They found my personal twitter and I've got so many followers now!" She looked genuinely shocked that Lilo had to laugh, "I don't even know how many followers I have anymore. Last time I checked it was like 5000 or something."  
Penny paused her spoon in mid-air and smirked, "As of this morning at 9AM, you have approximately 456k followers."  
"WHAT?! No way!!!" A couple of weeks ago, she was at 83.  
"Josh is still ahead with nearly 3 million and Dan and Sandy are at like 600k but you've overtaken Jon," then Penny took a sip of her coffee.  
"Holy shit, you know your stuff!"  
Penny's laugh resonated in the empty apartment, "Thanks Lilo, I try!"  
Lilo had sat down on one of the stools around the kitchen top, "It feels so weird...I don't know any of these people and they're like waiting for me to say something on there?"  
"I've actually been updating your twitter with various shots...pretty random stuff really so you've been active but whenever you feel like taking over, please do!" 

Lilo hadn't known but then, she didn't mind really. She wasn't of the active social media kind. But then again, she had half a million people following her right? She could probably make a little effort.  
Without further notice, she got up, skipped to the bedroom and grabbed her iPhone. She walked back while opening her twitter and checked Penny's words.  
She had been telling the truth. And her mentions were still going crazy. She sat back down on the stool, "Damn...sorry you had to deal with all of that!"  
"It's alright, I'm used to it already!" Penny was sitting next to her, smiling. Without thinking, Lilo opened the camera app, "Let's make them happy with a selfie then!"  
She snapped a picture of her grinning like an idiot next to a Penny mouthing a surprised O. They looked cute, in a girl band kind of way. Good thing she had pulled her hair up and was wearing a decent sweatshirt.  
"Haha I look like an idiot," Penny was leaning over to look at the picture.  
"No you don't! I do though but it's alright, just making followers happy!"  
She asked Penny's handle and added a caption then posted it.  
"@Lilo_Keahi: Anyone got a name for our own girlband? I stick with the drums tho @missmoneypenny"  
"Gosh, I'm the least musical person you could find!" They giggled hearing the notifications beep and Penny, tech-savvy that she was, turned them off.  
"I've been trying to do that, thanks!"  
"No worries, anytime!" She looked at the time and grimaced, "My break has been over 10 minutes ago, I should go back to work!"  
Lilo felt a bit low. She hadn't been hanging out with her sisters a lot recently and she had missed the girly time. And she couldn't really do any of that with the boys, could she?  
"Thanks for passing by, it was nice."  
"We can chat on Twitter if you want, I follow you already," Penny got up and put her mug in the sink, "And if you feel like it, maybe we could hang out like...go to dinner or something?" She had turned around and was smiling shyly.  
"I'd love that!"  
Spending time away from the testosterone-filled area sounded like pure bliss, "Just let me know when and I'll be there!"  
"Great!" Penny's hand found hers on the table and squeezed it, "I'll let you know as soon as possible then!" She leaned in to kiss Lilo softly on the cheek and strutted away, humming.

It took a minute for Lilo to realize what she had just agreed on.  
She had just agreed to go on a date.  
With a girl. 

Umm...Okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback? :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo my friends ^^ Been soooooo busy! SOWWY! Going to Nepal in 3 days and seeing my LOVES in like 2 weeks in Barcelona!!! so ARRRGHHHH very much excited :) Hope you like the chapter :) I love you all (I might be slightly hungover too but that's when the truth comes out :p) 
> 
> So boys not mine (I'd have to get a divorce and lure Harry in with my incredible charm...so much effort)  
> and story in my head ^^ 
> 
> Have fun reading :)

Josh showed up at 11AM with sandwiches from Subway for the both of them. Lilo hadn't told him about Penny straight away, she wasn't sure how he was going to react. Knowing him, he would probably ask if he could watch.   
He kissed her on the cheek and went to his room to get rid of his shoes. He came back in a white wife-beater and grey track pants. Lilo watched as he walked towards the couch where she was sprawled. He had gotten broader. His shoulders looked huge in the top.   
"Have you been working out?" she grabbed the sandwich and got rid of the wrapping paper.  
"A little yeah. Jarvis has been making me eat healthy and exercise more," he took out the drinks from the bag.  
She hadn't met their personal trainer yet. She had somehow always managed to avoid him. Not that she didn't like exercising; she did. She had just been focusing on the musical aspect of the experience and hadn't thought about her health or lack of activity.   
"He's been searching for you by the way. I need to introduce you guys," Josh took a bite and sat back. Lilo naturally leaned back against him. She had always somehow fit in his side ever since they were kids, as if moulded from the same material. And they probably were. Made from the stuff that made great drummers. She smiled against her sandwich, "Ok sure."  
They ate in comfortable silence with the very distant sound of someone singing below.   
Probably Zayn and one of his high notes.   
Josh took a swig of his beer and sighed back, content.   
"So Penny came by to see me this morning," she mentioned, not sure where she was going but she was going there.   
"Oh, how come? Any trouble in the Tweetosphere?"   
She didn't even know that was a word.   
"No, none. I just posted a selfie with her today actually."   
He took his phone out of his pocket and typed away. She felt hers vibrate instantly against her thigh, "So what did she want then?"   
There were so many retweets and faves, she didn't reply right away.   
"Just hung out really...and said we could grab a bite or something," she mumbled absentmindedly.   
"Grab a bite?" she felt Josh slowly freeze by her side.   
Lilo craned her head and looked at him, eyebrow up, "Is that a problem?"  
He locked eyes with her and shrugged, "I don't know...you do know she's into girls, right?"   
Lilo rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I think I do. You guys have made it perfectly clear. Maybe she really just wants to hang out?"   
Josh heard the uncertainty in her voice and smiled, "I doubt it but maybe. I mean, are you into girls?"  
Lilo frowned, realizing it was something she had never really thought about. She was one of those girls that didn't feel as though all girls were rivals. If a chick looked good, she'd notice and just appreciate it. She wasn't sure if it was because she was best friend with a dick-on-wheels and he had rubbed on her.   
"I don't think so...I don't know," might as well be honest about it.   
"Ok, let's try and do this another way. What do you think about Penny?"   
"She seems cool honestly. Pretty too right?"   
Josh nodded, "Yeah, I like her but I don't really know her. She's one of the new ones in PR."   
Lilo sighed, "We're not going anywhere, are we?"   
He laughed in response, "Ok why don't you hang out with her and see then? I know you miss your sisters and I guess me and the boys can't really be good substitutes," he paused and threw his wrapper in the bin. It went in.  
"Well, you've taught me how to paint nails though so whenever you want, I can do that. But just don't let the boys know," she simply beamed at him and lunched in with a hug.   
"Don't let the boys know what?"   
They both turned around at Louis' voice. He had come up discreetly like a cat. His hair had gotten longer and was held back with a headband. He made them think of Harry at times.   
"Nothing," Josh gave Lilo a warning stare and she just smiled sweetly at him.   
"I actually overheard the nail painting part but I wanted you to tell me Joshie," Louis walked towards the kitchen to make tea, "I can't believe you kept that from us."   
He was such a tease. Lilo got up and took the rubbish to the kitchen as Josh whined back, "But I only did it like twice."   
Louis was smiling at Lilo as he took out a cup and settled it down on the counter, "Good morning love, come in for your hug now," and he opened his arms wide.   
It had become one of their morning rituals and would usually involve Harry complaining about how it wasn't fair in the background and trying to ruin it. Fair for who, she didn't really question it. Louis' hugs were the best. And he never let Harry live it down. He would relinquish the victory and rub it in his face. Lilo leaned in and hugged him. He smelled just as good but with a hint of sweat from the morning rehearsals. Surprisingly, it wasn't repulsive.  
"How was rehearsal?" she asked getting herself and Josh a cup.   
"The usual really. I just had to take a breather," he poured hot water in the mugs and they walked back to Josh who was on his phone.   
Louis actually looked exhausted, bags under his eyes and all.   
"You alright bro?" The question came from Josh but was on the tip of Lilo's tongue.   
He smiled and sat on the couch next to Josh. Lilo sat beside him.   
"I'm just a bit tired, 's all. Haven't had much sleep and keeping appearances gets tiring in a while."   
He was slumped back and had a cushion on his lap. He looked even smaller. Lilo and Josh looked at each other and turned towards him. He needed a little "Joli" intervention.   
"When one of us feels really low, we isolate ourselves in a room and then just talk about everything and anything," Josh had put his phone away and his eyes were sparkling with unspoken memories.   
Louis watched him and laughed, "If you wanted me alone in a room, you should have just asked Devine."   
"Gosh, not swinging that way Tommo," he laughed, "even though you do have the nicest ass out of the lot. Mind you, Lilo here has a great backside as well."   
Louis carried on laughing while looking at Lilo. She knew Josh was doing this to cheer him up and didn't mind. She was used to him mentioning her derrière anyway.   
"It's in my genes, came in a package with the hips," she replied sassily.   
"That's what I always say!" Louis high-fived her and looked back at Josh, "We are made of the good stuff and I don't see anyone complaining!"  
This was the Louis Lilo adored. The one the media called the sass-master. But it wasn't just sass, it was wit and a whole lot of intelligence. He was not of the kind to let personal attacks just slide off. And that gave him such a refreshing facet. Lilo loved that he was so whole. You could read Louis like a book. You'd know when something was off. And they had noticed it straight away even if he didn't want to tell them what was bothering him.   
But now it didn't matter. He was laughing with them and that was enough. Getting his mind off his own problems was what they were doing and Lilo was fine with that.   
"Since were talking about bums and swinging a certain way, Lou, what do you think about Penny?"   
He frowned, "From PR?" She nodded back.   
"You know my opinion on Management..." He stated, bitterly then, "On the other hand, I don't know much about her. She's new. Why the question?"  
"Penny asked Lilo out."   
Louis' eyes widened and a smile played on his lips, "NIIICCE! I didn't know you were into girls!"   
"I'm not!" she paused, "Well, I don't think I am. I don't really know."  
"Are you telling me you've never tried?" he sounded dubious.  
She shook her head, "Have you?" She paused seeing him tense up a little, "I mean...do we have to go through trying before knowing? I thought it was like an innate kind of thing?"   
Louis relaxed with a sigh and Josh shifted in his seat. He then got up and mumbled something about going to the bathroom. Louis waited a little before talking.  
"I'm not sure myself actually. You see, I've been growing up in a house full of girls. I've played Barbie with them, had tea in little porcelain cups and helped my mom around. But I was still the man of the house you know?"   
She nodded silently, waiting for him to carry on.   
"I had great friends at school, we went out with girls and all of that but well," he paused and looked around. Josh seemed to be...taking a shower?   
"It didn't feel 100% right. And I do find men attractive, it's just that I can't really act upon it now can I?" He laughed softly, ghost of a smile in place.   
Lilo's heart broke for him and she took him in her arms, not even bothering to ask.   
He had opened up to her, pretty much trusting her with something that could be sold to tabloids and she was so grateful.   
"I'm ok Lilo, I've gotten used to it and I'm with Eleanor now anyway. It's cool because she understands me and we've known each other for so long."  
But he wasn't backing out of the hug, he held on to her as much as she to him, "So you're telling me to try it out while I still can, right?"   
He giggled softly in her neck, "I say you're young and you're still searching for yourself. Try it and see how it goes yeah?"   
"Sounds good Lou," she smiled in his shoulder. "You give better advice than Josh too. Maybe I'll just trade him for you."  
"I heard that!!!" they parted in giggles. Lilo had heard his footsteps and said it on purpose but he didn't need to know that.   
"You just understand me so much and on a totally different level," she carried on ignoring Josh. Louis was playing along, "Josh, what do you think our ship name would be? Lilo is taken already..." he pretended to think and then clicked his fingers, "Loli! Isn't that the cutest ship name?"   
"Loli, like lollipop?"   
"Sounds great to me! I love it Lou!" she hugged him sideways.   
"But what about Joli?" He looked so bummed she had to hug him.   
"You'll always be my best friend in the whole world. Lou can be my best friend in One Direction!"   
"I don't know what Harry or Niall are going to think about that," he mumbled under his breath.   
"Oh they're not going to say anything, they adore her as much as I do!" And he pinched her nose.   
Lilo heard Josh growl and laughed. He could be so easily riled up.   
Louis' phone beeped as he fished it out of his back pocket, "Ah work calls my darlings, I better go before Paulie comes up here."   
He poked Josh's abs before walking away, "Lovely to chat with you as always!" then a dismissive, "You too Josh!"   
They heard his pixie laugh fade away as he descended the stairs.   
"Dickhead," but Josh's tone was reeking fondness.   
He received a peck on the cheek, "I'm so proud of you for letting me go for Louis' sake and well-being."   
He sighed, "Boys and feelings are two very incompatible things. I think we find them hard to deal with."   
Lilo laughed out loud, "Hearing that from you is just very weird but...I get it I think. Girls are the same, it's just that we overflow with them while you guys try and keep it all in. Not very smart as usual."   
"That why I keep you close, so I have someone to talk to," he had hoisted himself up on the counter and was pulling the front of her shirt. Lilo didn't count the number of t-shirts he had ruined by doing that. Good thing she was wearing one of his today.   
"You," she pointed at his nose, "Josh, are one of the lucky ones."   
"You and me both ok?" he feigned offense but smiled back at her.  
There was no awkwardness between the two of them. They both knew how lucky they were to be like this. Completely at ease. Lilo knew he'd always come first and he felt the same. No matter the girlfriends, the one night stands, the long tours, Lilo would always be there for him and he didn't say it often but he was so thankful for that.   
"I'm glad I have you," she hugged him and he let his arms snake around her waist. Lilo thought to herself that this was going to be home away from home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END NOTES ARE HERE! 
> 
> :) 
> 
> Love yous.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour!   
> :) so many things to tell you guys!!! Travelled through 3 countries in 3 days and I'm hammered :) going to Spain tomorrow though so mighty excited for the concert! YAY ^^ here is the long awaited chapter dedicated to my first commenter CupKatyCakes :) hope you enjoy it!!,   
> X Naia

The first concert date was approaching fast and before she knew it, they were a couple of days away from flying out. It was rather scary as people were starting to stress out.   
The boys and the band had been able to go back to their families the week before departure and so Lilo went back home. She had taken Henry with her and brought him to her parents' place for Meli to take care of. Meli was surprisingly sullen and had wanted to cuddle a lot. Lilo forgot she was still a kid and that they had never really been apart for as long as a year.  
Leia found them in Meli's bedroom, on the sofa facing the balcony. Meli's balcony hosted the best view of the sunset in the house. That was one of the reasons you usually found cat hair on it. Meli and Lilo were snuggled together, Henri on Meli's lap.   
"My favorite sisters!" Leia jumped next to Lilo and gave them a huge side hug, "Bonding without me, huh? Not very nice," she poked Lilo on the ribs then reached for Henry. The Siamese cat meowed in frustration.   
"Even Henry doesn't want you here," Lilo smiled sweetly at Leia while covering her sister's legs with the plaid.   
The three stayed quiet for a while, before Meli spoke up, "Can I be selfish and say that I kinda wish you didn't have to go?"   
Lilo saw Leia smile fondly and did the same, "You actually know what that word means?"  
Leia smacked her softly on the head, "Meli don't listen to her! Selfish is good, you have to look out for yourself sometimes too!"  
Meli's smile was small but it was there, "It's going to be weird not having you here on weekends. And seeing you on telly or YouTube...are you going to be really famous?"   
"Nah I won't," she took her hand over the cover, "And I don't think I'm the Directioners' type anyway, I'm missing a penis. And floppy hair."  
This got a laugh out of Leia but Meli only chuckled, "You'd be surprised of the wide variety of fans they have. I have more than a couple of lesbian friends online that are huge fans."   
"Oh I know the variety actually. I have dads following me on Twitter. It's kind of creepy so I don't look too much into it."   
"Oh my god, imagine Dad's friends following you on Twitter. THAT IS SO WRONG!"   
"Leia! Don't start! I said I didn't want to look into it!"   
Henry jumped off, bothered by the sudden agitation. Meli laughed at them and relaxed next to Lilo.   
"Meli, I'll be back in between the different legs. Or you can come and visit me, I'd love that! So you can meet them and be forever grateful in my presence."  
Leia grumbled, "Of course I'm not invited."   
"You don't even like them Leia," Meli actually rolled her eyes.  
"Well I might just be interested in visiting South America! Or I might prefer their opening act! Those Aussies are yummy!" she proceeded to poke her tongue out to Meli.   
He latter looked outraged, "OH MY GOD! You called them 3 Minutes of Spring last week! And they're not even coming to South America!!!"   
She then turned to Lilo, "By the way, I'm so jealous of you right now. All the boys follow you AND now Ashton AND Callum do too."  
"I told you to choose guitar or drums...but you chose the cello. Very rock'n'roll!"   
Meli pouted and the older two laughed. She was actually pretty good at it. Got in her school's chamber orchestra and even had solo performances, which was rare considering the instrument she played.   
"How is it at school now that your sister drums for 1D?" Leia had regained her composure.  
Lilo was just as curious.  
Meli simply shrugged, "It's alright, they just recognize me now. I've had a lot of girls come up and try to befriend me but I just keep close to my group of friends."  
"What about the guys?"   
She blushed. Lilo's eyebrow shot up.  
"Some have been asking for your number, which I will never give out of course! And...well the others...they've been asking me out and all but I haven't gone out with any of them. Ben's been fending them off."  
"Ben? Devine?" Meli nodded, "Yes, his campus isn't far from school so he comes by sometimes."  
"You need to have a talk with Josh, Lilo," Leia was whispering while trying not to giggle. And failing miserably.   
Meli's eyes filled with worry, "NOOO! Don't tell Josh about it, it's none of his business and Ben is just being nice!"   
Lilo looked at her and then back to Leia. It was like one of those scenes in the movies when you had the devil and the angel balanced on your shoulders.   
"Fine I won't, but be careful ok? I'd rather have you with Ben than with those punk ass boys I see at your high school."  
"Great decision Lilo," Leia mused, "Give her to the uni jock instead!"   
"Shut up, you'll just have to watch her when I'm away!" Lilo retorted back then added under her breath but loud enough for Leia to hear, "Not that she's the one that needs watching after..."  
"I HEARD THAT!"  
"I DIDNT SAY ANYTHING!!!"   
"What's with all the bickering girls? We can hear you all the ways from downstairs!"   
3 pairs of eyes met their mother's in the doorway.   
"Just some sisterly bonding Mom," Meli replied with a smile. The other two replicated hers and winked at each other.   
"Well try and keep the bonding down ok? Or take it down to your father's studio, where no one can hear your screaming," she walked in and closed the balcony door. The sun had set a while ago but they hadn't noticed. Lani switched on the heater and the lights. It was actually pretty cold in the room.   
"Dinner will be ready in an hour so head down when you're done ok? I'm making roast."   
They thanked her with kisses and moved to Meli's bed.   
"I'll actually miss this during the tour," Lilo's head was on Leia's and her left arm wrapped around Meli.   
"Don't you dare replace us with boyband members."   
"Lou would probably not mind, he hugs me every morning."   
"Lilooooo, I'm gonna kill you!" Lilo received a cushion on her face.   
Nothing usually riled Meli up but it seemed that they had finally found it.   
Why hadn't they discovered it earlier? Lilo and Leia simply hadn't thought ANYTHING could stir their little sister.   
Boy had they been wrong. She had shown more frustration and anger this afternoon than in her whole lifetime. Maybe except that time when Leia dropped her ice cream and they didn't have enough money to buy her a new one. She had been an angry little Hulk. But still being the most adorable cupcake.   
She still looked like that 6 year old now. Just a tad bigger. Ok, a lot bigger.   
They stayed on Meli's bed for the whole hour talking about One Direction - more like the girls were asking questions and Lilo was answering as best as she could. They also talked about the band, how they were all very nice and passionate about what they did. And about how Lilo felt on the drumming and how she had confessed to Niall to actually liking their songs (they had definitely grown on her). She told them about the jamming sessions they had late at night when they were all too pumped to go to sleep and how Niall loved singing Wonderwall while Harry was in love with Free Falling and duh, it's completely normal since it's one of his favorite songs Meli had reminded her.   
There were lots of eye rolling, giggling and comfortable silences and Lilo tried taking everything in. Even if she was only going for a couple of weeks here and there, she knew that these moments were going to be rarer. Leia was going to get married and she wouldn't live with her anymore. Meli was growing up too fast...what if she became rebellious and decided that hanging out with her sisters was not cool? Unlikely thing to happen but you never knew.  
So she drank it all in.   
Every little hair flick Meli did because her fringe was getting too long but not long enough to be tucked behind her ears. Leia's infectious laughter she hated and only used in front of them - the laughter Daniel supposedly had never heard because she was afraid he's ask for a cancellation in fear of marrying a horse.   
The feeling of both their feet warming hers up because weirdly, she was the only one in the family with cold feet. The feel of Leia's being too far up and of Meli's tucked just under.   
She sighed in contentment while they were arguing on who had the best pair of legs and they both turned to her for a first hand opinion.   
"I say Zayn because everything about Zayn is perfect!" Meli and her Zayn-antics.   
"Have you seen Niall lately? He's got the legs of a super model! Even I'm jealous!" And he really did. Especially when he wore that pair of light blue denims.  
"Lilo?"   
She cringed. Taking sides was never a good thing when you were the middle child.   
"I like Harry's legs...they're like endless," she concluded after a minute of thought, "But Louis' got these really muscular thighs though. It goes with his bum."  
"Aww no one mentioned Liam, that's mean."   
Meli, defender of all living things.   
Rescuer of abandoned kittens and unchosen boyband members.  
"He keeps on wearing baggy jeans, how can we judge?" Leia rolled her eyes and snorted.  
Lilo laughed and tucked her sister's fringe behind her ear. Or she tried, "I'll check and let you know if they're worth looking at. I bet you they are but yeah, he's not fan of skinny jeans and jeggings like the others."   
"Dinner tiiiiimmmmme!"   
Meli and Lilo got up simultaneously and helped Leia up, "You're not even pregnant and you need help standing up?"   
"Shut up and show some respect to your elders," but her voice was as soft as her eyes as she tucked her arm around Lilo's waist.   
Meli joined in and they hugged for what seemed to be a lifetime.   
"Guys, I'm not going to war you know?" she wanted to lift the mood up as it was getting too depressing for her liking.   
"Oh my god, I really need to update you on the fans. Directioners are soldiers!" Meli's laughter resonated in the empty bedroom as they headed down the stairs to diner.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS, BEST CONCERT EVER.  
> My head is still out there at the stadium with the boys, singing along every songs. It was surreal and so awesome, I'm completely hung over that concert if it's even possible. Like it was such a great night, I would not mind queuing again just to see them again. Can't wait for the OTRA tour!!! I got my tickets already! So because I'm in such a great mood, here's a chapter and WWAT finally starts for Lilo! Have fun reading, feedback as much as you want :) give me ideas, suggestions whatever :) I'm in such a great mood that I'd consider anything ^^  
> Love you all so much :) xxx  
> As usual, boys are not mine even if they did feel like they belonged to me last night lol  
> Story's in my head so don't steal it please!!!  
> Naia x

Lilo buckled her seatbelt and looked out at the grey London sky.  
Goodbye England, hello Colombia! She was so excited she didn't feel Josh sit next to her, "You ok Li?" She beamed at him and nodded eagerly.  
Everything had gone perfectly well. They had been picked up by a bus and driven to the airport altogether. No hectic fans waiting as it was made sure their flight info and itinerary was not made public. And it was only the band and a couple more staff. She had heard that the boys would arrive later as they were departing from different cities - Harry seemed to be in LA and Niall in Milano but she hadn't had time to check Tumblr. Louis, Liam and Zayn had been MIA.  
The plane took off and she drifted to sleep on Josh's shoulders. The journey was tiring and she was glad he was with them. She pretty much followed him like he were her guide dog. They arrived in Bogota before she knew it.  
Lilo didn't know why but she had expected warmth. Summer sun and a cool breeze. Nobody had warned her and she had thought, like a blundering idiot, that South America was warm all year round. The obvious answer laid in her incessant sneezing once they got out of the airport. She sniffed and retracted her hands in a spare sweater Josh had given her on the plane.  
Flashes from cameras welcomed them outside the airport and she snuggled closer to him. For his warmth and also a little for his protection. Not that she was afraid of the fans. He just made her feel better.  
Screaming girls were chanting the guys' names and only then did she really realize how crazy this was going to be. What other boyband's backing band was THIS famous? Signs ranged from the cute ones like "Josh, you are so DEVINE!" to the more audacious "The bassist is MINE!"  
It was intimidating. Lilo was pulling her suitcase when she heard a couple of girls call out her name. She looked up and they were actually smiling, waving and taking pictures of her from afar. She smiled and waved back, more in awe than anything. The screams doubled in volume and more people joined in the chant.  
Josh smiled down at her and tucked a stranded hair behind her ear. She heard an obscene number of flashes click.  
"See? You have nothing to worry about. They love you already," he whispered for her ears only.  
She grinned but frowned at him as she stepped away, "Don't make them change their minds now!"  
She then strutted briskly behind Dan who was reaching the minibus taking them to the hotel. Sandy and Josh lingered behind taking pictures with the fans and making a couple swoon while at it.  
The ride to the hotel was eventless. Lilo just wanted a bed where she could curl in the next 24 hours. They passed more fans and went in an actual underground parking then checked in the rooms.  
They all had single rooms with huge kind sized beds which was fine with Lilo as all she wanted to do was take a shower and just bury herself in it. They didn't have to go to the stadium for another 2 days but she would probably check it out with Josh tomorrow.  
Now was not the time to think of that though. They got in the elevator with a couple of giddy girls, who then tried to get off their floor but were barred from it by 2 huge bodyguards who were waiting just outside.  
Lilo mumbled a "See you guys later," and headed straight for her room. She heard soft footsteps on the carpeting and knew it was Josh.  
"Give me your card," she obeyed instantly and he opened her door and let her in.  
"I'm keeping it and waking you up later for a swim! Or your internal clock will be completely screwed," he kissed her forehead, winked and shut the door.  
Lilo switched on automatic mode, got rid of her clothes and got under the warm shower. She would have loved to stay longer under the hot stream but her head kept drooping down. She showered as quick as she could then dried herself, eyes half shut. Lilo managed to pull on boxers and a tee and dove straight to the covers. After a sigh of contentment, she drifted to a well deserved sleep. 

*** 

She was dreaming she was trapped under something. A boulder. A huge boulder. That was snoring softly.  
Lilo slowly opened her eyes, expecting brightness but only the soft light of the bathroom reflected on the balcony door. She had probably forgotten to switch it off.  
Only when she was about to stretch did she feel the heavy weight on her back. She was still under the duvet but something...someone was on top. She craned her neck to check who it was and wasn't even surprised to see Josh's quiff. His arm was draped around her middle.  
She managed to wiggle out of his hold and sat up. A blond mop of hair was poking out of the duvet on Josh's other side. Niall. Sleeping soundly half lying on Josh's back.  
It was kind of cute. So she took her phone from the night stand and snapped a picture.  
She got up, grabbed her toothbrush from her bag and tiptoed to the bathroom. When done, she headed to the balcony and only noticed then it was dusk and the city was starting to light up. After putting a sweater on, she quietly opened it and stepped out. The balcony was huge and she got closer to the rail to get a better view of Bogota. It was a beautiful city and she had to pinch herself to remember she was in Columbia, country of Shakira and her never-lying hips and of course, one of the things she could not live without: coffee. She wanted to try the real thing and had told Josh they had to buy some before moving on.  
It was cold and her bare legs could definitely feel it. She started hopping in place to get the blood flowing. Suddenly, a shriek pierced the quiet night and Lilo, perked up trying to find where it came from. Others joined in and as she looked down, she realized there were hundreds of people on the streets just below her. They had probably seen her and thought she was one of the boys.  
Lilo stepped closer to the rail and waved, "No guys, it's only me!" and they shouted some more. She knew they couldn't hear her. The screams were getting louder and she was afraid it was going to wake the others so she stepped away and leaned against the balcony door. She slowly slid down. So much for media training, she kinda sucked but then she didn't learn crowd control...that was a bodyguard thing.  
"You alright Li?"  
Liam was on the adjoining balcony on her left. He was keeping close to the wall, not wanting to draw attention.  
"Hey Li,' she replied, with a smile.  
They had started calling each other with the same nickname. A running joke one night when they had all started talking about ship names. Hers and Liam ended up being Lili as Liam and Lilo were obviously taken by themselves and Lou did not want to give up Loli. So Lili it had been.  
He joined her on the floor against the door. They could hear the Spanish chanting underneath.  
"Impressive isn't it?" he had his signature snapback and had a comfy looking hoodie on.  
"Scary but definitely impressive," she agreed, "I don't know if I'm going to get used to this. But then, do I want to?"  
He nodded, "I don't think you can get used to it. It always amazes me so much and I need a reality check from time to time," he closed his eyes and rested his head against the glass door.  
Lilo watched him silently. He looked tired, paler than usual.  
"You alright?" She kept her eyes on him.  
He mumbled a little before replying, "Just a little trouble in paradise."  
She didn't want to pry so she left it at that and mirrored his position. The chanting was nothing more than a background noise as they breathed in the crispy Colombian air. It was an eerie inner peace that got hold of Lilo, resembling the calm before a storm.  
It was starting.  
After tomorrow, she was going to play in front of thousands of people for the best boyband in the world. She was so close she could touch it.  
She heard Liam sigh and shift.  
"Did Josh come back to spend time with you when he wasn't playing?"  
She blinked and let her eyes adjust to the dimmer lighting, "Yeah, he'd come back and we'd just hang out. He used to tell me all these exciting tour stories. And Meli would beg me for more info on you guys. I'd always get her to do my chores in exchange," her lips twitched at the memory. Liam chuckled, "Little sister, right?"  
"Yes. And with the biggest crush on Josh," she giggled.  
"It doesn't bother you?"  
She looked at him and he actually seemed surprised, "No, not at all. As long as he doesn't try anything on her. Told him I'd emasculate him if he ever did."  
"I'm kind of jealous of what you have with Josh. It sounds so..." He paused trying to find the right word, "simple."  
And he was right. It was simple. But he was most probably comparing 2 relationships that didn't have much in common.  
She turned to him, "It is, Li. But what we have with Josh is kind of different. We've been best friends for ages and we haven't crossed that line. And I think neither of us want to. There'd be too much to lose."  
He sighed again, "It must be great knowing you're there when he gets back though."  
"I guess. But I'm not his girlfriend and people tend to forget that," she bumped his shoulder to alleviate her harsher tone, "You want to talk about it?"  
Liam bumped her back, "Not yet. I might need your female expertise at some point though. I could talk to Lou but they're friends so she'll probably be biased."  
Lilo smiled at him, "Anytime Li."  
He looked somewhat relieved and she was glad. She was about to pull on his cap when she felt the door give away behind her. Having no time to act, she fell back and landed on someone's feet, doe-eyed.  
"I knew you'd eventually fall at my feet one of these days," Niall's voice was all raspy and his hair was sticking out in all directions. Lilo had to smile, he looked like a leprechaun. He offered a hand to pull her up and she took it.  
"Don't get too close to the railing, you'll wake the others," Liam closed the door behind Niall, who sat beside Lilo.  
"What were you and Josh doing in my bed anyway?"  
"Some sort of mix-up in the rooms I think. We were supposed to get 2 floors but ended up only getting one, Paul is sorting it out. I was passing out and Josh had your key," he put his head on her shoulder.  
"Ok and why did he have your key Li?" she felt Liam poke her in the ribs.  
"Because he was supposed to wake me up and I would have never gotten up to open the door for him, duh!"  
She felt Niall giggle, "I think he wanted to work out but he didn't want me to go in your room alone. He's so easy to read."  
"Hey, leave my BFF alone!" she turned around to see if Josh was awake. He was still sprawled on the bed.  
"He can be a little overprotective but I wouldn't know what I would do without him. Just don't tell him that."  
"Overprotective? You must be kidding," Niall was probably rolling his eyes. She didn't even need to check. And that was kind of scary, she hadn't even known these guys that long. The proximity had made friendships build up faster. Walls fall harder. She didn't even have her personal space anymore. And she didn't really mind.  
"Go check on your fans instead of nagging my best friend," she pushed him away softly and he got up, laughing. As he got closer to the railings, the cheers got louder and deafening.  
Niall started waving at the crowd below and Liam got up as well, "The show must go on!"  
He winked at Lilo, got up and put his arm around Niall and the screams doubled. She just watched them. wondering how they managed to deal with this whole thing.  
She fished her phone from her pocket and took a picture that was going on Twitter later that night. She had been thinking of doing the #100daysofhappiness challenge and the picture of Liam and Niall arms linked was probably a great one to start with.  
She saved the tweet in her drafts and set a reminder to post it later.  
"@lilo_keahi: #100daysofhappiness #Day1 #WWAT #Colombia #Bogota #1stTourEVER Brothers in arms."  
"Li, come quickly!"  
Liam's voice made her head perk up as he was motioning her to come forward. She got up and walked to the railings and heard the fans chant one of her favorite songs, "You & I".  
She ended between the both of them and chanted along with the crowd below. Niall was all smiles and Liam was moving his arm in rhythm.  
"Hey, your harmonies are sweet!" She stopped singing and managed to look sheepish as Niall poked her in the arm.  
"I sing a lot with Leia. She always leads and I do the harmonies with Meli," she told him with a smile. She had never really sang in her previous bands so people didn't know she could. "Good to know, good to know!" He simply replied and brought her closer as he saw her shiver.  
"Let's get back inside, it's getting colder." The boys waved a final time and they all went back in Lilo's room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,  
> Update time! I've had so much stuff going on here that I've had very little time to write [insert sad face here], but I've got a little update for you still. I'm like 3 chapters ahead so I figured I could post one ^^  
> Hope you like it :) and as usual, boys not mine and story in my head so don't steal my stuff :D  
> Cheers xxx  
> Naia

Josh was still on the bed so she half-climbed on him and softly blew in his ear. Liam walked to the sofa while Niall went on the other side of the bed, where he had been sleeping.  
"Lilo, stahp iittttt," Josh's voice was raspy and heavy with sleep.  
Lilo got closer to his ear, "You said you'd wake me up for a swim and you never did...So I went with Niall."  
His eyes popped open, "What?"  
"That little number is hot by the way Lilo, you should wear it more often."  
He practically rolled over her as he jolted up and the confused yet angry look he gave Niall made them all burst out laughing.  
"Stop with the angry dad look, we didn't go to the pool yet. Waited for you bro," Niall ruffled his hair and Josh swatted his hand away.  
"Her dad's not here so I'm filling in. And you wouldn't want Steve on your case, trust me."  
"What are you talking about? My dad is really nice! He's just kinda really big," she sat cross legged on her bed and turned towards the TV Liam had switched on. He was casually sitting in the sofa while Niall and Josh were wrestling and swatting each other with pillows on the bed.  
"Girls, why don't you change in your PJs first before the pillow fight?" He joked before changing channels. Lilo giggled and moved to sit next to him on the sofa. The newsflash was on images of the boys' arrivals. Harry had been filmed passing though customs.  
"Oooh, Haz is on his way!" Niall exclaimed before being smacked on the head.  
As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and they all looked at each other.  
Josh stared at Lilo, "Lilo, it's still your room..." she rolled her eyes before getting up and opening the door.  
"Lilo!" Louis engulfed her in a hug and she hugged back. He smelled like the cold crispy air outside, "Heard everyone was in here?"  
She nodded and stepped back to let him in, "Please come in, this is PJ party central!"  
"Louuuu! We just saw Harry on the news! And now you're here!" Niall got up and hugged him while Lilo went back to her seat next to Liam.  
"Yeah, I came with Zayn but he's gone to sleep right away. You know him," he sat on the bed next to Josh after saying hi to Liam.  
Niall sat next to Lilo. He tried to make it seem casual but Josh's eyes were following his every move, gloomily. Of course he knew it.  
Hence the Cheshire Cat grin.  
"So what's going on with the rooming? Paul is trying to communicate in a language that sounds like Spanish but I don't think they understand him."  
"They mixed up the reservations and we're missing a whole floor now," Niall replied, his arm casually going behind Lilo's shoulders.  
"I managed to get a room next door but I don't think any of you guys did," Liam lowered the volume as the presenter started speaking about something else.  
"I'm on the other side of the corridor but I'm sharing with Sandy. And Niall didn't get a room."  
Seeing the carrot dangling in front of him, Niall looked at Lilo and batted his eyelashes, "Maybe I could room with you? We talked about bunking together, remember?"  
They all laughed at him.  
Except Josh who was keeping a murderous mask on.  
"I don't think you'll like it. I kick in my sleep and I snore. A lot. Ask Josh," she looked at him smiling and he relaxed a bit and shook his head, "She sleeps like a starfish unless you wrap her in a duvet. Then it's caterpillar mode."  
"You guys will have to explain what sort of relationship you have because it's getting my head in." Niall nodded earnestly at Liam's comment. Louis had a little smile playing on his mouth.  
Lilo and Josh looked at each other then simultaneously spoke up, "We're best friends."  
As if that was enough.  
And it was for them.  
"Come on, aside of the BFF stuff. Nothing at all?"  
Josh had sat up on the bed, next to a Louis who had lain on his stomach, elbows propped up.  
"We tried going out like in Year 10 if I remember-"  
"Beginning of Year 11, Josh. We had Mrs Waverley as a form tutor."  
He frowned and nodded, "Right. She was a pain."  
"And?" Niall urged.  
Eager one he was.  
"Oh. Very awkward date, right?" She was smiling though as she looked at Josh for confirmation. He laughed and nodded back.  
"Definitely! Awkward and very weird. I mean, we went to an amusement park so we had fun with the rides. But the silence waiting in the queue or riding the wheel...they were just really really bad."  
"Awkward silences are the worst," Louis stated with a grimace.  
"Agreed," Liam and Niall nodded.  
"So how did it end?"  
They both looked at Niall and Lilo spoke up, "He brought me back home and kissed me. I kissed back but it felt like kissing my brother honestly."  
Josh frowned.  
"I mean I'm not questioning his technique but it was just the whole set-up. It felt wrong. Like incestuous," now it was Lilo's turn to grimace.  
"Okay, you're making it sound really bad now," Josh pouted as Louis giggled next to him.  
"But it was so unnatural!"  
"Yeah, Josh kisses like a sloppy fish," 4 pairs of eyes turned to Niall and a long silence followed. You could hear a pin drop.  
Josh sighed heavily, annoyed, "You were NEVER supposed to mention that."  
Niall whined, pouty face on, "Come on, we were drunk and there was no tongue! It was just for a dare!"  
Lilo turned to Josh, "How come I've never heard about this? And you play truth or dare without me?"  
"Sorry Li, honestly, it was a drunken thing. I can't live without boobs and Niall is not my type anyway."  
"I thought you were more of an ass man, I'm strongly disappointed," it was Louis' turn to whine as he winked at Lilo.  
"We both know it's his loss right?" She winked back.  
"You never finished your story! So there has been nothing apart from the kiss? Seriously?" Niall's eyes were round as saucers as he pointed in exaggeration at Lilo.  
Josh rolled his eyes, "Nothing no."  
They then stared at each other, somehow communicating with squints and eyebrow wiggles.  
Lilo decided to ignore them completely and turned to Liam and Louis, who were smiling and shaking their heads at the boys.  
Liam whispered in her ear, "You tend to wonder when he gets so protective whenever Niall gets too close."  
"He's done that for as long as I can remember. I bet you Lou is the same with his sisters," she turned to the latter who was acknowledging her words.  
"I can't help it. And it's worse because I'm not there all the time and I have this fear of them growing up without me. Getting hurt without me being able to do anything about it."  
Lilo got up. It seemed she was moving around a lot. She sat next to him on the bed, "From the little I know, they're growing up beautifully and I think your mom is doing a great job."  
He rested his head on her side and only as she looked down, did she realize her shorts were a bit too short for public appearances. She tried to pull them down, but only managed to get an inquiring look from Louis, who had been disturbed by the movement.  
"I guess it also depends on the people. You guys get along pretty well," Liam carried on, unperturbed.  
"I believe in soul mates actually," Lilo started. She had had this ideal in mind since she had found out that she would probably be miserable if her ties with Josh were severed, "I'm not saying Josh is mine, I don't know but he's damn close to it. And even if we're not like in love, I still love him. And I think I always will. He'll always have that special place in my heart that even my future partner will not own. I can't help it and I think I don't want it any other way."  
Louis nodded acknowledging her words and carried on, "I think there are different types of love and we're bound to experience at least a couple of them? Sometimes with the same person. Sometimes not."  
Liam nodded, somehow soothed by their words, "We should spend a night in just talking about this. I find it super interesting."  
"Lilo and I make a very interesting pair together I agree. We have had the best conversations. She inspires me a lot," Louis was proclaiming loud enough for Josh and Niall to hear.  
They didn't. Louis rolled his eyes and sighed.  
It seemed they were more into hitting each other with pillows and wrestling than actual adult talk.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings,  
> Just got back from the eye doctor and I need glasses. Can't see anything actually, who knew? Haha plus I'm always on the iPad lately so yeah, got worse ^^  
> So here's another pretty fun chapter, hope you like it :) I'm on a roll right now so feeling pretty good about it. I hope you're going to enjoy it! Any comments or feedback are welcome of course! I love getting them :)  
> So notes as usual, boys do not belong to me. I'm making it up as I go, so it's all in my head. Which is pretty cool when you think of it haha  
> Just realized that it's been 10 days since my Barcelona WWA concert. Still can't realize it happened ^^  
> Anyway, happy reading!  
> Love x Naia

Another knock on the door got Lilo up again. She had been expecting Harry but got Penny instead.  
"Penny, hey!" she greeted her at the threshold, not really wanting anyone from PR to know she had 3/5 of the band in her bedroom and Josh.  
While she was still clad in her PJs.  
The noise suddenly stopped behind her as if on cue. Penny smiled, seeming not to have noticed anything.  
"Hey, I heard you got here earlier so wanted to check if you were good?"  
She was dressed in grey comfy sweatpants and looked a tad more masculine. Her hair was still wet from the shower but she still looked really good. Lilo felt underdressed opposite her.  
"Yeah I'm great. Slept though the afternoon pretty much and feeling all refreshed. Might go for a swim with Josh later. What are you up to?" She felt the need to talk as not to seem impolite. All she wanted to do was close the door behind her but it would have looked peculiar. And she really did like Penny, she was such a sweetheart. Even though she definitely knew she liked guys, she still wasn't sure about girls. Needed proof-checking.  
"Nothing much really," Penny leaned against the door frame, "Actually, I heard there was this really good local restaurant close by. Maybe you'd want to check it out tomorrow after sound check or something?"  
Lilo heard muffled sounds behind her in the room but Penny didn't notice, awaiting for her response.  
"Sure! I'd love to! You've already got my number so just let me know when and where to meet and I'll be there?"  
"Don't worry," she was all smiles, "I know your timetable, I'll pick you up. Just keep it casual yeah?"  
Penny left shortly after and as Lilo closed the door, she did not feel like returning to the lair of boys awaiting for more details.  
There was another knock on the door and she opened quickly, "Forgot somethi-"  
She found Harry, fist still in mid-air.  
"So this is where Penny came from then?" A smile was playing on his lips and she just rolled her eyes, "Hey Styles."  
"Hey sunshine, now come in for your hug!" she laughed though as she dove in his open arms.  
"Hey, that's my line!" They walked back in the room to a frowning Louis.  
Everyone welcomed Harry. Lilo sat on the side of the armchair Harry had slumped himself in, hoping they had forgotten about the impromptu visit.  
Of course not.  
"So, going somewhere tomorrow?" Low blow from someone who was supposed to be her best friend. He was not going to get the Pepperidge Farm cookies she had bought at the airport. And they were his favorite.  
"Nowhere special. Just basically next door," she mumbled back.  
"I didn't know you guys were practically dating," Liam had a surprised look on his face as he itched his forearm.  
"We're not. I'm just sorta...trying things out?" she looked at Louis, hoping to get some support.  
He had his thumb up, "Just let us know how things go and if she breaks your heart, we can always make her life hell with a couple of scandals here and there."  
Bless Louis. He deserved the cookies.  
"And you can totally make out in front of us or something, we won't mind."  
Josh was being a complete idiot so she flipped him off, "Dickhead."  
"How can you choose Penny over me? I don't get it Lilo," Niall had a hand to his heart and was playing it out dramatically.  
She giggled and rolled her eyes, "Maybe because you never actually asked me out?"  
He had the audacity to look surprised so she carried on on her stride, "You've probably complimented me on my bum so many times I lost count. You've also asked me to share rooms, share a bed with you..." She cast a glance at Josh who eyed Niall but continued counting on her fingers, "None of those involved going out to dinner. Penny, on the other hand, didn't go all...feral on me. She asked me out first."  
She was doing it just to rile him up really. And he was taking the bait, "But...I'm Niall Horan! I'm the token blond Irish boy. You're not supposed to resist me and, honestly, why would you anyway?"  
"Can we add striking smile and huge ego to his irresistible characteristics?" Liam mumbled under his breath and Harry chuckled along.  
"Using your boyband charms on me isn't going to work love, I'm immune. Been there, done that."  
Lilo stopped short, afraid of having divulged too much. Her eyes searched for Josh's who was already looking at her, appeasingly. She didn't know what exactly they knew about her but unless interrogated under torture, she wasn't sure she wanted to talk about it yet.  
"This day shall go down in history as the day Niall Horan was publicly rejected," Louis solemnly stated, not noticing her sudden unease.  
"Good thing my public can be blackmailed with embarrassing drunk footage then."  
Then they started arguing about how Irish people should have a handicap like in video games when drinking because they were just naturally good at holding their alcohol. Niall had probably been bottle fed beer when he was a baby. He was so immune that he would always be the one witnessing the others' drunk exploits. And of course, he'd film them. He probably had an iCloud storage full of videos of the boys and various staff members. If any good hacker got hold of it, scandal would issue. But Niall didn't care. He had the power.  
She watched them argue like brothers and remembered her draft tweet. She quickly posted it and saw the retweets and favorites rise up as she put her phone away.  
Another knock resonated in the room and she sighed. Before she could get up, Louis hoped off the bed, mimed her to stay seated and strolled to open it.  
"Paulie darling!" he exclaimed before coming back in the room with Paul, their manager.  
The former sat back down on the bed and waited for the latter to speak. Paul looked around and took in the situation.  
Lilo could hear the pegs working in his mind.  
4 members of One Direction except the engaged (and lazier) one plus Josh..and the only girl of the band, Lilo. In one room. His eyes scanned it and frowned upon seeing the windows' blinds and curtains wide open. With buildings right across.  
Lilo felt guilty. And slightly underdressed. Paul had an intimidating aura that she could not fathom. It was ironic as she had loved him when she had seen how fatherly he was with the boys in This is Us. The boys had pretty much hijacked her actually. Not that she had really complained on the company.  
They were all looking at him expectantly. He cleared his throat before speaking, "I managed to settle the whole hotel room crisis and we have an extra floor downstairs. All the top floor has been rented out so no suites boys, sorry."  
Louis sighed dramatically, "OH-EM-GEE, no extra space to rehearse our choreographies! How sad is that?"  
"It's fine. We don't need suites anyway, we could probably all camp here honestly," Niall proclaimed loud and proud, always there to lighten the mood.  
But at the moment, Lilo felt it was not welcome. Paul didn't seem happy. And she could actually understand him.  
He started handing out hotel keys to the boys, "Everyone is on the floor below except Liam. Where's Zayn?"  
"He found a random open bedroom and slept in it. I think it's Caroline's actually," Louis was fiddling with his keys and eying the others' to check who his neighbors were going to be.  
"How come Liam gets to stay next door? Wanna switch? I'll give you my dessert."  
"Basil's already settled next door to yours," Paul replied, drily. They all looked surprisingly at him.  
"Everything alright Paul?" Liam inquired, eyebrow up.  
Paul sighed, passing his free hand through his hair, "Sorry boys, a bit stressed out with all this imbroglio. You have free time, just close those curtains."  
Josh got up and closed the curtains then stood behind Lilo in his own protective way. Paul left shortly after briefing them on last minute security changes.  
Josh had his arms around Lilo's neck, while she was still on Harry's armchair.  
"You want to go for that swim?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded and slowly got up, still in his embrace, "Guys, who's up for a little swim?"  
Liam, Harry and Niall nodded in agreement while Louis grimaced, "Not very fan of the pool darlings, I'll sit out and Skype home."  
They all slowly got up and decided to meet at the pool in half an hour. Josh lingered behind after the rest trickled out, "You alright Li?"  
Lilo knew it was about Paul's little intervention. She understood why Paul had been a bit pissed. She would have probably felt the same had she been in his position.  
Discovering the boys and Josh in her room while she was still in her PJs was not a good surprise. She smiled at Josh, "I'm good J, don't worry about it. I'll be there in 30, ok?"  
He nodded and hugged her before leaving to his room. Lilo shut the door and slowly slid her back against it. She knew she made a mistake not getting changed but it had been such a trivial detail. She got up and rummaged through her bag for her bikini then paused. Was she even allowed to wear a bikini? Lilo sighed and let herself fall on the bed.  
Decisions, decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Naia :(


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,   
> On this very special day of #4yearsof1D, here is a chapter for all of you :)   
> I've never been so proud of following these 5 amazing artists and outsiders tend to forget, but that's what they are :) they create music and put so much of themselves in the lyrics and sounds that it speaks to us. Ok they're labelled as a boyband and yes, it's a band of boys so ok we get it. But they make music and love doing it. Music is one of the most beautiful forms of arts :) so as I said on Twitter, after 4 years of incredible hard work, even if you don't like them, they deserve your RESPECT. Shit, in 4 years, I wouldn't have been able to do a third of what they achieved! So let's celebrate this beautiful moment :)   
> As usual, boys don't belong to me...but then they kinda belong to all of us right? Lol  
> And story's in my head :)   
> Naia x

Lilo hurried down the corridors, her towel around her neck. She figured it wouldn't hurt if she arrived first, got in the water and waited for them in the pool already. No awkward glances nor stealing or avoiding looks from anyone. And even if she was proud of her body (she thought she wasn't that bad to look at), she didn't want any more trouble. Too bad she had just bought a new Billabong bikini too.  
She took the elevator and pressed the top floor button, where the pool was supposed to be located. The place was all dark behind the glass doors and looked closed. She walked out and then straight back in.   
It was properly freezing outside.  
She stood there for a moment, thinking a hotel so prestigious (that did get rooms mixed up though) should have an indoor pool somewhere. Lilo walked back to the elevator and headed down to the lobby.   
A ping welcomed her and she skipped to the reception area. She could hear the excitement buzzing outside and put her towel over her head as the counter came into view. She quickly asked where the indoor pool was and was told to head to the lower levels, next to the gym. She thanked them and quickly headed back in the elevator.   
When the doors opened, Basil, Ed and Paddy were huddled just outside. They frowned upon seeing her so she let the towel down and got a smile from all 3. They showed her the way to the pool and she let out a long sigh at finally finding it.   
The boys were all there, of course. She had taken more time than planned because of all the running around.   
"What took you so long?" Niall yelled from the pool. He was already in the water tugging at Harry's trunks.   
"Actually," she put her towel down on a chair next to where they seemed to be all seated, "I kinda got lost. Went on the roof instead and had to ask the lobby."   
Josh was underwater and it looked as though he was trying to help Niall with pantsing Harry. The latter was struggling to stand but was also laughing at Josh's lame attempts.   
Josh had never been good with underwater activities. She had tried to get him to start diving but to no avail. Liam was sitting in the jacuzzi watching the lot. Lilo thought he had the best idea and decided to join him. She quickly stripped out of her track pants, which were probably Josh's since they were so big. She blessed The Lord for the heating as she took the 2 upper layers off her. She briskly walked towards Liam while putting her hair up in a messy bun.   
"Where are you going Li?" Josh had come up and watched as she sprinted dangerously towards Liam.  
"Jacuzziiiiii," she chanted quickly before sliding in, nearly losing her balance. A blissful sigh escaped her lips.   
"Best invention ever, ay?" Liam had his eyes closed but he was smiling.   
"Ever since the toaster yes," she replied contently. Lilo heard him chuckle and closed her eyes. She could hear the other boys playing around next to them. Luckily, there was no one else so they had a semblance of privacy.   
Lilo didn't know how long they stayed like that, lulled by the bubbles. At one point, she felt someone slide next to her but didn't bother opening her eyes. However, she did when she received a sprinkle of water on her face.   
Josh, of course.   
He was propped on the ledge separating the pool and the jacuzzi and had his mouth full of water. He sprayed some on Liam's face which got him the most evil stare.   
"Nice, very mature Josh," Liam mumbled while wiping his face and getting up. Harry, who happened to be in the jacuzzi with them laughed softly. Liam started walking towards Josh who quickly swam away. Liam got on the ledge and jumped on him and a water battle ensued between them with Niall on Josh's side as he hadn't known what had been going on.   
Lilo watched them and shook her head, "Who's the youngest of the lot again?"   
"That would actually be me," Harry replied, next to her. He had his hair sleeked back in half a ponytail and was also looking at them fondly.   
"I do tend to forget Niall and Josh are older than you actually. You're so much...calmer than them." She had never really been able to talk to Harry one on one as he was always the hardest of them to approach. Not that he was intimidating or anything. But he was always with other people, or coming back from a long flight (mostly from LA) and Lilo didn't want to bother him more than that.   
He was looking at her and only then did she notice the golden specks in his green eyes.  
"Calmer? You haven't seen me on stage then," Harry smirking was a sight to behold.  
"I've been waiting for that for weeks now. But it's still a scary thing to think about."   
She could confess that to him, at least. She didn't want to belittle herself, but Josh was so much more used to big crowds than she was. The biggest crowd she played for probably did not exceed 1,000 people. Josh? Probably 40,000.   
Harry turned to face her, eyes twinkling, "It's so exhilarating Lilo, you'll love it. I love being on stage, I get to interact with the fans and just like...be myself you know?"  
She smiled back at him, "I can only imagine," she simply replied.   
"Performing is the best part of our job. We get to give back what all these people gave us. We make them happy, isn't that the greatest thing?"   
He was boiling with excitement, it literally warmed her heart, "Yes, it sounds really great. I hope I won't mess up though."   
"Of course you won't, you've been one of the best drummer we've had with Josh. I honestly wasn't too sure what to expect but Lou told me not to worry, that Josh would know what he was doing. And he did. I can't wait to see you after our first show and hear how you felt about it."   
He was right. The first show was going to be the tester. Lilo knew it would probably determine how the rest of the tour was going to be. A disaster or a success. She was hoping for the latter.   
Harry was still looking at her, pondering on her silence.   
"Are you that scared?" he asked so softy, she barely heard him over the bubbling jacuzzi.   
She grimaced at him, "I am scared, yes. But not of the actual performance. I've been practicing so much I could probably play your songs in my sleep."   
"Perfectionist much?"   
He was teasing but was spot on, "Yes, biggest flaw when it comes to drumming," she paused and looked down, her eyes falling on his tattoos, "I think I'm more scared of how your fans are going to welcome me? Like I know they know about me and all now but it's still so fragile. For example," she paused and looked around for any open curtains or camera lenses targeting them, "I'm scared they'll judge me right now because I'm in a jacuzzi with you, you know what I mean?"  
Harry chuckled as he poked her in the shoulder, "The filming crew's only coming later this week Li, don't worry."  
"The amount of death threats and hate mails I'd get though...I probably would be able to compile them in a book," she giggled and rolled her eyes.   
"Oh come on, they're not that bad. They just...love us very very very much?"   
"And the Award for Understatement of the Year goes to Mr Harry Styles!" Lilo applauded and made hoorah noises for the record while Harry looked on adorably, all dimples out. He knew it of course, he was just too nice.   
"Plus, they don't know you yet. Once the tour gets going and they see you interact with everyone and just be the Lilo that Josh knows, they'll adore you! I actually don't know you that much either but I'd honestly love to," he finished his sentence in the most reassuring way. Harry was good at that...reassuring people.   
She just wanted to hug him. So she did. He smiled and hugged back, "Aww thanks. If all fails, become a counselor or something ok?" she mumbled in the crook of his neck. She felt him stifle a laugh and pulled back.   
Lilo was about to reply when she felt her hair tie being pulled backwards. Knowing it was obviously Josh, she tried grabbing at his hands but he had been too fast. Harry suddenly received an inflatable balloon on his head and they both turned around to see where it came from.   
Liam, Niall and Josh were on the other side of the ledge, whistling and looking up like little cherubs. They were only missing the halos.  
"Very mature Josh, now I'll get a cold because of you," Lilo's hair was in the water, pooling around her.   
Harry's attention went from the boys to her and his eyes bulged, "I never realized how long they were though, wow."   
"I wasn't allowed to cut them. So I never did," she simply said, bringing them to the front.  
"Come and get it Li...I know you only have one!" Josh was chanting, trophy in hand.   
And yes, Lilo, with all the hair she had, only had that one hair tie that Meli had given her. She had never been fond of tying them and she used it as a bracelet until needed for rehearsals or performances.   
She grumbled and slowly got up. Her favorite dress up character for Halloween was Sadako from the Ring. But it was too early for Halloween even if she would probably only be missing the dress now. A whistle came out of Niall's mouth as she treaded the waters to the ledge and slowly got up on it.   
"You know you're going down Josh. I'm practically a mermaid and you know it. If you give me the tie, I'll consider not chasing you to the deep sides," she stated, giving him a last chance to surrender.   
Josh's face was a mix of hilarity and fear as he knew she was right.   
Lilo was a fish.   
And his swimming style consisted of flapping his hands around. Like a dog in water pretty much.   
Niall and Liam were watching them as Josh battled internally. Harry moved next to Lilo on the ledge and looked up at her, "He looks terrified, go easy on him."   
She laughed at him and dove right in as Josh started running away. In the water.   
Lilo got to him in no time and circled his waist underwater, to tickle him. He fought and wiggled around then brought her up.   
She looked at his hands for the tie but he didn't have it anymore. Josh was all smiles as he pointed Liam with his head. He had it in his hands.   
"I thought you'd be with me on this one Li, I feel betrayed," she pouted while pushing her hair back. She quickly readjusted her bandeau top as it somehow managed to hang dangerously low and she didn't want to flash anyone.   
As she walked towards Liam, the latter, in a cowardly move, threw the hair tie towards Niall. It completely missed him and landed a few meters behind. Lilo didn't wait, she dove under and swam towards the tie, passing next to Niall who probably thought treading water was better.   
She saw the hair tie on the pool bottom, grabbed it then swam up to the surface. She resurfaced with a smile and was welcomed by Niall's torso.   
They were at eye level and he was smiling back at her, "So where's your fin, little mermaid?"   
"If I had it, I'd swim even faster and I wouldn't want to hurt little boys' egos," she replied in the same way. She felt his arms snake around her middle and try and grab the hair tie on her wrist.   
"Well, you bruised it enough upstairs already," Niall pouted, his arms staying behind her. She kept hers behind her back as she didn't know where to put them anyway.   
He looked at her under his lids, droplets of water sparkling on them, "Were you actually serious upstairs? When you said I should have just asked?"   
The whispered question caught her off guard her mouth dropped open. She closed it aware of how she must have looked, "I don't know. Were you serious with all the flirting?"   
She mentally high-fived herself for the quick repartee.   
"Maybe I was, yeah?" his uncertainty was endearing. This WAS Niall Horan, right?  
Lilo managed to smile at him and brought her hair to one side, "Well, you flirt with everything on two legs that has boobs AND you even kissed my best friend. How was I supposed to guess with all the mixed signals?"   
Niall sighed while his head plopped down on her shoulder, "Sorry," he mumbled.   
As she was about to tell him it was alright, she heard Josh shout at them, "Yo what are you guys doing?"   
"We're coming!" she yelled back while Niall lift his head up.   
"Talk to you later?" his blue eyes were pretty much begging her. Lilo simply pinched his nose and said, "Race you to Josh first and we'll see!" then wiggled out of his hold and swam underwater towards Josh.   
She didn't want to think about anything. She liked Niall and he was the most adorable guy but she didn't know what this could entail.   
Gosh, the fans.   
And then there was Penny she had to think about.   
Dear God, and Josh.   
Lilo kept on swimming until she saw Josh's green Quiksilver trunks appear in front of her in the water.   
She needed comfort.   
She needed home.   
She needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please share if you like it ^^ I'm afraid to do self promotion I confess hahaha but do feedback, comment anything :)   
> I love you all xxx  
> Naia <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter to calm your quench lol I've been mighty busy, and haven't been writing as much as I wanted.   
> Kinda stuck actually but I'm working on it ^^   
> Hope you like it as usual, have fun reading and feedback :)   
> Boys not mine, Harry's in LA when I told him not to lol and story is mine ^^  
> Love you all :)   
> Naia x

Josh, sensing something was off, stayed close during the rest of the time at the pool. He didn't act possessive but managed to keep Lilo by his side the whole time. They left the pool an hour later and decided to call it a night. Lilo, Liam, Josh and Paddy arrived on their floor after dropping Harry, Niall and their body guards off.   
However Josh followed Lilo to her room, under Liam's playful gaze, "Goodnight you two, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" he said before unlocking his room.  
Both friends rolled their eyes. Lilo unlocked her door and walked in, Josh trailing behind. She draped her towel on a chair and went straight to the bathroom to start the hot water.   
"You wanna stay J?" her top was drenched, water from her hair having seeped through. She pulled it off and dropped it in the sink.   
Josh walked in, towel still around his shoulders, clad in his swimming trunks, "Yeah, Sandy's probably sleeping already. You have any of my spare shorts?"   
She nodded at his reflection in the mirror while trying to untangle her hair, "Look in my bag, I think I might have the grey ones I borrowed last time."   
"Those are my favorites! I was wondering where I put them," she pulled her tongue at him before he returned to the room and rummaged through her stuff.   
She left the door ajar in case he needed the sink then got rid of the rest of her clothing and bikini. She quickly got in the shower and closed the door. The warm water was so soothing she let out a sigh.   
It was really cold in this country. Lilo figured she would have to either go shopping for some warm clothes or maybe ask Caroline in case she had anything in one of her magic suitcases. If Colombia was cold, Peru, Brazil and most probably the rest of the South American countries would be too. She couldn't keep on borrowing clothes from Josh, even if he didn't mind.   
She finished her shower and shampoo and opened the door letting the steam escape. A soft knock came from the room, "I'm done!"   
Josh walked in, grey shorts in hand. He eyed her in her towel, "Wear something quick or you'll catch a cold."   
Lilo rolled her eyes and put paste on her toothbrush, "Yes daddy."   
He tugged at a strand of her hair and put the shorts on the towel rack, "And dry that hair."   
Then he proceeded to get in the shower and strip. He started singing as he switched on the water and started shampooing his hair.   
Lilo finished brushing her teeth and went back in the room but left the door open. Josh's hums in the shower were the kinds that soothed her. She hummed along as he was belting out the chorus of a Coldplay song.   
She found a pair of pajama shorts, shirt and a hoodie and slipped them on. Then as she was applying hydrating cream on her legs, there was a knock on the door.   
Josh was still singing away as she opened the door to Niall, hair still wet from the shower, fresh in comfy trackies and hoodie.   
He frowned hearing the sound, "Am I interrupting?"   
Lilo looked back in the room and smiled, "Nope, he's taking a shower and spending the night. Sandy locked him out."   
"Oh," he was nodding solemnly, shifting on his feet.   
"Is everything alright?" she had to ask after a couple of seconds of silence. He looked so unsure compared to his usual bubbly self. And she knew it was about the little conversation they had at the pool. She had taken the coward's way out and stayed with Josh the whole time knowing the latter would growl at every opportunity Niall wanted to take. She honestly hadn't wanted to think about it yet.   
Not that she wasn't fond of Niall. Nor that she didn't like him. She did.   
A lot.   
She just didn't want to dwell on it, on the actual possibility. Because it was Niall Horan.   
BECAUSE it was Niall Horan.   
And that alone was scary enough...added to being in their band.   
And knowing their fans.   
So yes, Lilo was a coward.   
Niall looked at her and she thought to herself that his eyes never looked so blue, "About earlier, yeah?"   
She nodded, waiting for him to carry on, "I didn't mean to scare you, ok? I don't want things to be weird or anything. With you nor with Josh." Lilo smiled a little.   
"I'm sorry I bailed out on our conversation, you kinda put me on the spot," she replied wanting to give some sort of input so he wouldn't feel like shit.   
"It's ok, I'm sorry I did," his hand ruffled his hair, making it all stick out and it just made Lilo laugh.   
She went to rearrange it unconsciously like she did with Josh, "Nah let's stop apologizing ok? And we could probably talk about it like adults."   
She stepped back and smiled at him, showing more confidence than she felt, "Maybe tomorrow though, since I'm just really knackered right now?"   
He nodded eagerly and finally showed a real smile, "Sure, no pressure."   
Then Niall leaned in and kissed Lilo on the cheek, "'Night little mermaid," he whispered, winked at her then walked down the corridor. She simply watched him until he got in the elevator.   
Lilo closed the door and walked back in the room to find Josh, sitting on her bed, his eyebrow raised in interest.   
"Niall," she simply said as she turned off the bathroom light he had obviously forgotten to switch off. As usual.  
"What did he want?" he asked while pulling at his drawstrings and then tying a knot. Droplets of water were still pearling at his nape. She grabbed her towel from the chair to give herself some time and went back to face him.  
"He just gave back my hair tie, forgot he still had it," Lilo started drying his shoulders, avoiding eye contact.   
"Oh," he simply said, letting her dry his hair in the process, "You mean, the hair tie that I nipped from you when we were all playing Marco Polo? This hair tie?"   
Lilo's eyes bulged as his right hand lift up and there, on Josh's wrist, was the hair tie in question. 

Lilo was usually a good liar. 

Scratch that. 

She was really good at bullshitting her way out of things. She had learned from the best. Now Leia was something else. She had mastered it at a young age and taught her little sister everything she knew. Lilo prized herself in being as equally good now. She could not count the number of times Leia and her had been caught out and had to sew a story together as to not get in more trouble than they already were. Their parents were the best victims. Then Meli but it didn't really count because she believed in everything they said.   
Josh on the other hand was another story. Leia didn't have a problem bullshitting to him. She did it all the time to rile him up.   
Lilo just couldn't. She knew she was witty, a bit like Louis. She had a quick mind and it had saved her in more than one occasion. Sarcasm was usually the best way out. When trying to lie to Josh, her mind would slow down and she'd forget the most basic details. 

Like that effing hair tie, for example. 

She just couldn't do it. Her body, mind or psyche, whatever it was, would stutter and just jam. And she'd get caught. Probably one of the reasons they had that truth thing going on, simply because she couldn't lie to him.   
So Lilo froze, Josh's head still under the towel between them. She swallowed and grimaced a good 10 seconds before taking a deep breath. Josh was as still as stone.   
It was a rather comical scene. Had she not been caught red handed.   
"Why do I only have ONE hair tie again?" she mumbled, placing her head on his.   
"Because you don't like tying your hair dummy," he mumbled back.   
They fell in silence until Lilo sighed again and pulled the towel off him, "Sorry."   
She kissed his head and lingered there, "He came up to talk actually. I think I hurt his ego."   
Josh looked up and enlaced her waist, "What did you do this time?"   
"Well, it looks like he was half serious with all the flirting?" her voice ended in a whisper, unsure how he was going to welcome the news.   
Josh rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I knew it."   
"You did?"  
"He always gets all over excited and all, I wasn't sure who it was though since there were those rumors with Barbara," there was an edge to his voice.   
"I mean, I bet it's nothing really. I think it was more of me bruising his ego because I didn't take him seriously."   
"So what did he want?"   
"To talk. And we probably will but I told him not tonight," she threw the towel on the nearest chair and proceeded to hug him.   
"You know what I think about all this Li, I don't like it," Josh was mumbling in the crook of her neck and she refrained from giggling at the feeling of his breath there.  
"There's no 'this', as you say. I'm here to work and I'll do just that. I might make a few friends on the way, that's it."   
He grumbled and sighed, "I mean, you can do whatever you want you know that right? I'm just...I don't know. I don't like it."   
Lilo laughed and pulled away slightly to look at his face, "Sometimes, you act like a jealous husband J, it's endearing."   
"Well you kinda are my wifey anyway, cleaning up after me all the time and all," now he was pulling the drawstrings of her hoodie.   
"Bed time?" He nodded and shifted up on the bed while Lilo walked around and got under the covers. Josh came around and naturally spooned her. Her feet were freezing.   
"You going to keep me in the loop, yeah?" It sounded more like a request than an enquiry but Lilo nodded nonetheless, "You'll be the first to know."   
His breathing became regular as his hold on her loosened. Lilo could also feel the slumber taking over her so she let it do just that.   
She could think about all this tomorrow.   
Now all she wanted was sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
>  I hope your summer is going good wherever you are :) I'm enjoying it as much as I can and trying not to think of going back in less than 2 weeks already! So stressed argh   
> Anyway, here's a little chapter for you all hoping you're still into it and still waiting to see what happens to Lilo :) oh I went to a fun fair and won a Stitch in those grabby games ^^ so proud lol  
> So boys not mine but I love them nonetheless (I mean have you see Liam lately? He's like one of us - he totally broke my twitter timeline lol) and story's original so no stealing! X  
>  Love you all and feedback!!! :D   
> Naia x

Morning was never Josh's favorite time of the day. There was always the process of having to wake up of course but lately, he had to deal with another type of disagreeable feeling.   
His wrists were killing him.   
He slowly pulled his arm from under Lilo's neck and sat up against the pillows, massaging his right wrist as best as he could. She stirred in her sleep and turned towards him, eyes slowly opening.   
"What are you doing up?"   
"Go back to sleep, my wrists are just hurting a little," he whispered back.   
A ray of light was filtering through the blinds.   
Lilo took his hand gently in hers and started massaging. Her eyes closed again as she was frowning in her slumber, "How long has it been hurting you?" Lilo's voice was heavy with sleep as her fingers worked their magic on his aching wrist.  
"Not long. It's because I don't move them at night. They get a bit rusty."   
A smile played on Lilo's lips as he finished speaking, "If you need privacy using your wrists, maybe you should get a single room actually...or use the bathroom while I'm still asleep."  
"You're a dirty mind on wheels Lilo," he laughed as he shook his head, "Shut up and keep going, you're actually making it feel better."  
So she did. Josh watched as she took his other wrist and kept on massaging, eyebrows scrunched in concentration.   
She had been joking but well, he had to confess that he hadn't been with anyone lately. He wasn't looking for anything long term yet and Lilo had been filling the emotional void pretty much. On the other hand, the physical needs were something else. It wasn't hard for him to get laid. A little smile here and there, a couple of photos and a little chat then that was it.   
In the pocket as the French would say.   
Some of the fans were what his dad would call groupies. And Josh didn't mind them.   
Got things done. Itched the scratch.   
But he never told Lilo about them. He didn't want her to know about that side of touring.   
At least, not yet.   
Now that Penny AND Niall were gravitating around her, he didn't know what to think. Of course he was jealous. It was his best friend we were talking about, HIS Lilo. The girl that had been competing with him throughout music school and that never gave up even when he had been the one chosen for the school's Rock band. The same one that created her own and beat his at the National Battle of the bands. How she had been ecstatic then.   
He lifted a strand of hair off her face and sighed. He'd have to talk to her, warn her as much as possible. She already knew from past experiences how getting involved with the music industry people was dangerous. And she had learned the hard way as well.   
Lilo had slowly stopped moving her hands and had gotten closer to his middle. She was breathing on his stomach, "You smell good J."   
"It's called Eau de Manhood Li, all natural!" she giggled and punched him lightly in the stomach.   
"What are we doing today?"   
It was near wake up time anyway so she figured, might as well.   
"We could visit Bogota a little before sound check this afternoon then maybe dinner?" she cringed a little, "Got a date with Penny tonight..."   
"Right. Late night snacks in your room then and a movie?" he looked at her, mockingly, "Unless you plan to finish the night with her? It could still be movie night for me though, I promise I won't make a sound. I'll leave that to you?"   
"Oh my god, you're such a DOUCHE!" but she was giggling as she hit him with her pillow.   
Josh figured the best way to deal with the Penny subject was humor. He didn't know, or he wasn't really sure, how to do otherwise. They cuddled in bed until it was really time to get up. Unlike the boys, they didn't have to make appearances anywhere special so they had the morning and early afternoon free.   
See where their feet were going take them. 

***

Monserrate Mountain was the one thing they HAD to do on their list. They rode the cable car to the top and reveled in the view of the gorgeous city of Bogota. After taking pictures and selfies, they went to the stone cathedral that was literally built on the edge of the cliff. It was pretty impressive and Josh, who was practically fearless, wasn't boasting as usual. The market nearby allowed them to buy souvenirs for the people back home. They had been recognized here and there but it was nothing like the hysteria outside the hotel when they had sneaked out late morning.   
The boys, as expected, were supposed to be doing an interview and the rest of the band had other plans. So Josh and Lilo took the opportunity for some time together. They were enjoying hot cocoa when a group of girls of around Meli's age (save for the heavy make up for some) approached their table in the small cafe. They were giggling and encouraging each other to go forward and talk to them. Lilo looked at Josh and smiled, "That might be for you."   
He rolled his eyes at her and motioned them to come forward with a nod and smile. They all rushed forward in a heap of arms and legs wanting to touch Josh.   
He was patient with all of them as he took selfies and videos. A couple were asking the same to Lilo and she obliged, still a bit surprised by the whole thing. A little brunette, who looked older than the rest, stood in front of her with one of those looks Lilo loathed.   
The judging one.   
"¿Estás saliendo?"   
She had done a bit of Spanish at school and knew she was asking whether they were dating or not. If there was nothing at stake, she would have told the girl that it was none of her business and that she could shove her question up her ass.   
But of course she couldn't do that.   
Lilo made a near perfect surprised face and laughed as naturally as she could, "Josh and I?" she asked and shook her head, "Somos amigos infancia y el es mi mejor amigo."  
Lilo was hoping that was enough. The girl eyed her some more and lift her shoulders in the universal teenager sign of 'Ok, sure whatever' then left her to go to Josh for a selfie.   
So much for trying to be polite.   
A boy or more like a young man, who was hiding behind the girls, made his way to her. Weirdly, he had a One Direction t-shirt under his leather jacket which surprised Lilo in more than one way.   
Firstly, an actual male with XY chromosomes was in the fan base which meant that their music was attracting a different crowd. Which meant YAY, Story of my life had done its job.  
And secondly and more importantly, WHY THE HELL DID THEY STILL HAVE THAT SORT OF MERCH? The shirt was probably the most outdated thing she had seen. Sure the boys looked great on it but they looked like they were still 17. The only positive thing was that it said One Direction in red so at least, they had their name right. But unless you were an 11-year-old girl, you wouldn't want to be caught in it.   
The boy, bless his soul, had only the top part showing so it was ok...she guessed.   
"Hello," his accent was the cutest. He was showing huge dimples as he smiled at her. His hair was unruly (they were on top of a mountain and it was rather windy!) as he tried to hold it down with his free hand.  
"Hi there," he moved forward with his iPhone in the other hand, "How are you?"   
"I'm very good, very excited for the concert..." he was stalling, "Can I take a picture with you? I also drum."   
Lilo's face lit up as she nodded, "What's your name?"   
"Federico but my friends call me Fico."   
They posed for a couple of selfies, making new ones always sillier than the previous. Fico thanked her profusely but lingered to talk drums and cajons and she obliged with pleasure. He had brought his drumsticks and 2 extra pairs with tiny Colombian flags on them and while drumming on pretty much everything, they talked about their favorite songs and like how much they actually loved drumming to Little White Lies because it required so much concentration. And it was so "freaking fun" - Fico's words.  
Lilo tried sending eye signals to Josh who she thought was honestly missing out but he gave out helpless looks, surrounded by half a dozen girls. Fico told her about his band at school and how they were trying to sing English songs because it sounded so much cooler than Spanish ones and he even showed her some lyrics he had written. She had asked if she could correct a few grammatical errors and he nodded, eyes twinkling, dimples out. He reminded her of a very young Harry. She would probably show Harry the selfies later.   
Two different scenes were then unfolding when looking at the small café's terrace. On one table, Josh amongst now a dozen teenage girls, taking pictures, signing autographs trying to please everyone. On another table, because people had slowly managed to invade her personal space (and unless you were Josh or Meli or Leia, it was a big no-no for Lilo), Lilo and Fico calmly working on a piece of paper and moving their heads to the beat of a song they were humming to.   
Two diametrically opposite types of fans she guessed. But Lilo figured later on that Josh was so much more famous than she'd ever be. He would always attract more. And he was charming. And he had a dick.  
And that she was actually alright with that.   
"Girls, I'm so sorry but we have to go soon. I hope you're going to enjoy the concert tomorrow," Josh slowly stood up and looked at Lilo who was laughing at something the boy had told her. She saw him and told Fico they had to leave and then she whispered something in his ear, to which he nodded enthusiastically.   
They both got up and started walking towards the cable car while Josh was prying himself off the girls. Or the opposite. Lilo wasn't sure.   
He quickly jogged up to them while waving at the girls, "I can't believe you abandoned me."   
Lilo had her arm around Fico's shoulders and laughed, "You looked mighty busy, I didn't want to ruin your mojo."   
The boy giggled as Josh rolled his eyes, "Come on, they were like 16. Not into underage."   
They walked slowly while waving at a couple more people recognizing them.   
"So, who's the little dude?"   
"This is Fico. He's in a band and he drums," Lilo sounded like a proud mother hen. Fico just smiled at Josh.   
"Annnnd," she added, "Drumrolllllllllll...He gave us these groovy custom Colombian drumsticks!" she proudly brandished them up in the air and handed a pair to Josh.   
"Niiiiiccee, thanks Fico!" Josh weighed them in his hands and felt the rush going through him just by holding them, "By the way Li, nobody under the age of 25 is supposed to use the word 'groovy' anymore."   
He received a smack on the shoulder as they reached the cable car. Fico and Josh spoke together while they were descending and Lilo watched fondly as the young boy, probably intimidated by Josh at first, started talking animatedly about this new cajon that made a surreal sound.   
The car was waiting to take them out to lunch so they bid farewell to Fico, took a couple of last pictures and left. They were both smiling in the car.   
"That little dude is a legend!" Josh exclaimed, rather excitedly while he was drumming on the back of the driver's headrest. The latter growled but didn't say anything.  
"And you were going to miss it," Lilo was just rolling the sticks around her fingers. She paused, "I love how, at such a young age, he totally owns up to the fact that he's a Directioner. I mean he makes his band play some of their songs, that's pretty amazing. And they're all dudes."  
Josh nodded, "Was he gay?"   
"Nope, completely straight. Told me he managed to pull girls with it too," they laughed in unison.  
"Clever one."   
They arrived back at the hotel and were told that catering for the whole group was on the top floor. They had to get back in the hotel through the front door so had to smile at cameras and wave here and there. Once in the elevator, Lilo sank against Josh, "How the hell do you do it?"   
He simply chuckled, "Imagine the boys. We're well off honestly."   
"Yeah, I guess."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies.  
> A nice bigger chapter for all of you who have been super patient since I haven't been as regular as I wanted. I'm going back to Thailand already on Sunday, holidays are officially over :(  
> Anyway, due to a couple of technicalities towards the end of the chapter, please read the end notes as they help you understand a little bit more.  
> Enjoy it! And basic notes apply ^^ love you x

The elevator stopped at the top floor and Lilo recognized the glass panels from the night before. It looked a lot more welcoming in broad daylight as the weather had warmed up and the sun was out. A number of staff were already fueling up, most having to head to the stadium for some last minute check ups before today's sound check. They waved and spoke to a couple of the sound technicians about setting up the drumming before being able to head to the buffet and grab some food.  
The pool, which Lilo had obviously not seen from her little night excursion, was glorious in its tropical shade of topaz. They both headed to a table between the edge of the terrace and the water and started digging in, famished by the fresh air of the mountain.  
A woman came up to them and handed them their badges for easy access and told them that they were actually needed earlier at the stadium so weren't going to be able to be all touristic again. They both pouted like kids and whined which got the woman smiling apologetically. She left them to finish her own lunch.  
"PR recycles people so easily," Josh stated between 2 mouthfuls. Lilo solely replied with her eyebrow up, fork in mid-air.  
"Your girl Penny is new, I've never seen this one either. It's like they change every few months. I don't know how that works. The big guys remain the same though," he rolled his eyes and in the process managed to completely miss his mouth.  
Lilo burst out laughing as parts of the potato salad he was eating, fell in his lap. Josh swore and mumbled under his breath while cleaning up, "Thanks Li, not even helping."  
He had a smudge of white sauce on his chin. And like the best friend she was, she thought about not doing anything about it. But for his sake on future photos outside, she felt she should.  
So Lilo took her napkin with one hand and his chin in the other and wiped it like she would usually do. Josh playfully tried to bite her fingers. A flash of light shone suddenly on her hand and they both frowned as they searched for the provenance.  
There, on a higher opposite building, behind a dying potted plant (Lilo had to acknowledge the effort) was the culprit. Behind the guilty lens, a pap.  
She blew him a kiss and nudged Josh to do the same. He waved playfully and grabbed Lilo by the neck and planted a kiss on her cheek.  
"Lin is going to love that one, we should get it framed and send it to her."  
"Hey you two, no PDA on the rooftop!"  
They both turned around to find Niall practically skipping towards them, Harry in tow. They were carrying bottles of water, no sign of food.  
"There is never too much PDA when it comes to Li and I," Josh laughed then got up to grab two chairs for them. Lilo subtly sent him a warning glare but he simply winked at her.  
They chatted away about what they did in the morning and while the boys spoke about their interview, they told them about Fico and Monserrate Mountain. Niall seemed jovial as per usual, unfazed by Josh's inquiring stares and curious looks when he'd get too close. And he didn't care, he was still as tactile as ever which was honestly fine with Lilo, who had been afraid things had become awkward. Obviously they hadn't.  
Soon enough it was already time to leave for sound check so both Lilo and Josh went to their respective rooms to get ready and grab their gears which just consisted of drumsticks and earphones.  
A knock told them the car was ready to go so they left the hotel together, once again but this time heading to the Estadio El Camp. 

*** 

Incredible as it may seem, there were already people camping outside the stadium, huddled together in duvets and some in actual tents. A light rain was drizzling on Bogota. When the car passed near the entrance (a car with tinted windows as to NOT look too obvious, duh Lilo thought), a whole group of girls started chasing it down the road in hysterics. Lilo's eyes were like saucers and Josh laughed jovially.  
"Always remember, it can always get worse," he teased her as the car went through the gates and the girls were prohibited to follow. Josh walked out and the screams started up again as he waved at them from afar.  
Apprehending the whole thing, Lilo took an extra couple of seconds before slowly coming out and being welcomed by other screams. She looked at them, managed to smile and wave. She didn't know how long they had been waiting there but now knowing some Directioners' loyalty, it could have been a week or more.  
"We're only drummers Josh, this is crazy," she whispered as he took her hand and led her to one of the numerous back entrances of the stadium.  
"I know babe, it is. Did I tell you Ben even has a fan club?" He laughed at her scrunched eyebrows. Josh wanted her to take everything in but little by little. But when you thought of it really, how were you supposed to ever realize how unimaginable things were? Sometimes, he'd be the one needing a reality check. Playing for One Direction had probably been the one decision that had diametrically changed his life. No doubt Lilo's would also change.  
So Josh wanted to ease her in.  
He still remembered the very first time, a couple of years ago, he walked in an empty arena, stage all set.  
And he remembered the goosebumps knowing it would be full of people listening to him play, chanting along to the songs he had contributed to.  
Josh wanted to show Lilo how incredible everything felt.  
So he started distracting her with fun facts on fans being way too obsessive and even stalking Ben at university so she wouldn't notice where he was taking her. He was telling her about the time his little brother, who had first adored the attention, changed his mind quickly when a too eager fan managed to break in his bedroom on campus and welcomed him naked in bed.  
"Like naked, NAKED?" they were walking through a dark corridor, passing technicians. Music could be heard from somewhere inside the stadium, 'All of me' Josh noted which was a personal favorite of Lilo. Josh knew they would soon arrive in the mosh pit so he nodded as he probed her forward with his hand on the small of her back.  
"Naked as a new born baby," he said then as they arrived at the exit, he paused. Lilo frowned at him and finally took in her surroundings.  
And froze.  
Josh felt her skin prick under his fingers and literally saw the hair on her forearms rise.  
The stadium was huge with a capacity of a little more than 30,000 people and empty, it looked impressive. Lilo was still frozen in place, her head turning from left to right and then back right again. He felt her waver as she was realizing that she was going to play here.  
"Fuck. I can't believe it..." she took a shaky breath in, holding onto Josh's arm.  
"You better, you're playing in here tomorrow and," he looked up, "I'll be sitting right there," he pointed to a spot up on the left side of the stadium, behind glass windows.  
A spot way too far for Lilo's liking.  
Before she had the chance to say anything or run away, Josh guided her towards the back of the stage where they were supposed to meet with Tom, who was setting up the drums.  
Lilo spoke very little, leaving the technicalities with Josh, who was handling it pretty well by himself seeing as she, on the other hand, was completely out if it. Before she knew it, they were walking up the stairs to the actual stage. Her heart was thumping loudly in her ears as the empty stadium came to view. It was rather different looking at it from below. She had a much better view now. Which meant that everyone would have a better view of her as well.  
She had to calm herself down. Nobody was going to focus on her. The boys would be prancing around the stage and all eyes would be on them for sure. Nobody would care about the new girl drummer in their band as long as she did her job right. She looked around the platform, trying to imagine Sandy and Dan jumping around with their guitars in front of her and Jon behind his huge piano.  
The moment her eyes laid on her drum kit, her breathing got less erratic and she suddenly calmed down. She walked slowly towards it and sat on the stool after adjusting it to her height. Her view was spectacular and would be even more with a full stadium.  
Josh materialized behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Feeling better?"  
Lilo simply nodded and smiled, "My drums protect me."  
"I know Li," he kissed the top of her head and gave her the Colombian sticks he had kept in his pants pocket, "Just thought you'd like to use them, he's going to be elated when he sees you play with them."  
She grabbed them, her eyes shining "Yes, definitely. He's going to be so happy!"  
She had her own pair in her bag, retrieved it and threw them to him, "You know what would be so cool?"  
He caught them perfectly and twiddled one around, "What?"  
She smirked, "If we could play together on stage? Like now?"  
As Josh grinned back and got ready to reply, he was interrupted by another voice, "That's exactly why you both are here early. I see great minds think alike Lilo!"  
Both their head turned around in a whiplash. Carrie was walking up the stairs and towards them.  
"What?" Josh croaked.  
She gave him a pointed look and smiled softly, "I spoke to Simon last week and we came up with the idea of both of you drumming together for a couple of shows. Of course, Marketing loved it...smoother transitions and all. We thought about it over the week and concluded that it was your decision to make Josh. I'm really sorry for the late notice though but we had a couple of things to deal with. Anyway, you know all of the songs but will only be required to do a couple of them."  
Josh and Lilo both had surprised looks on their face but hers was soon replaced by a huge grin.  
"Yes, he'll do it!" Lilo blurted out then turned to her best friend, "Please Josh? I really want to play with you! It's going to be SO amazing!"  
Carrie's face relaxed watching them, "I'll let you think about it until the boys arrive for sound check then you'll let Tom know so he can set things up and we'll see how it goes. There's another drum set waiting to be used backstage so it's really no big deal for him. If you don't feel it though, it's completely fine, we will just revert to a single drummer. Ok with you two?"  
They both nodded, Lilo a little more enthusiastically than Josh. Carrie left them quickly, letting the news sink in.  
Josh was looking out towards the empty seats while Lilo's eyes burned his back, "What do you think?"  
Workers were busying themselves like bees in a hive.  
"I'm thinking we should ask Tom to set up for four hands?" He looked down and smiled confidently at her.  
Lilo's eyebrows shot up, "Seriously? You think we could?"  
"Carrie said it was my call. And I know it's another level of difficulty but it's you and me, we can totally do this," Josh smirked knowing she was more than ok with the idea and he loved it himself.  
They had done it more than once and had been known back at school for the feat. Two drumkit were to be set together (minus a couple of drums) rendering it an instrument for two people. Lilo and Josh had practiced endlessly and had learned instinctively how to play with each other. One Direction's songs were some they had practiced to ever since Josh had known he had a shot at becoming their official drummer. Lilo just followed him and learned them as well. Of course, they had learned other songs and didn't just stick to the boyband's albums. They knew a lot by heart and had even perfected a couple of the older songs as to make them ideal to showcase - drumsticks juggling and flying in mid air type of showcase. Now that they could actually have a huge audience and not just classmates or some underground pub, Lilo was giddy with excitement as she twiddled with her sticks, "What are we waiting for then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> Just look at this link so you know what I'm talking about :) 1 set of drums, 2 players ^^ but this being my story, Lilo will take the dude's stool on the right and Josh on the left. And my theory is that they'll actually be more into contributing and not just each one playing a part of a song.  
> http://youtu.be/AkUPtBtBKsw  
> Oh by the way, I don't drum lol I improvise with all this ^^ hope you liked it!!! :)  
> Naia x


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) enjoyyyy and sorry for being so laaate! School starts tomorrow and I'm not ready for it at all. Wanna go back to Spain :( anyway, here's a little chapter. Hope you like it ^^ comment awayyyyy! Love ya :)

Sandy, Jon and Dan found them behind a huge set of drums, on their respective stools, drumming to Little White Lies.   
They were pretty impressive, arms flailing juggling with their sticks and heads bobbing up and down to the rhythm of the song. At times, Josh would even switch their drumsticks in mid air making Lilo miss a beat and poke him in the ribs. As the song ended, they received a big round of applause from their gleeful audience.   
"You two are amazing together!" Sandy exclaimed from the mosh pit. Both Dan and Jon nodded in agreement. Lilo and Josh just pretty much beamed at them, feeling the excitement building up already. They knew they were going to do it. Josh was sure they were going to have the crowds at their feet but Lilo, being more of a realistic optimist, didn't want to get her hopes up too high.   
While the other three dealt with the final setting up of their instruments, Josh and Lilo headed to the upper seats armed with water and ointment.   
"So up for this Li?" He was applying cream on his wrists while she was drinking water.   
Lilo swallowed and nodded, "Anything with you is usually so much better."   
Josh wiggled his eyebrows playfully, "You've been talking to my groupies, haven't you?"   
She burst out laughing while he pretended to look hurt before joining in her hilarity. He took out his phone while they were chatting idly to text Carrie with their plan and how they wanted to dual-drum on a couple of songs. He knew they could do it. And Lilo usually downplayed her talent but she was very good. Together, they were better.   
Carrie texted right back saying she was up for it if they felt it was right; but that they'd try it straight away with the boys singing on top to see how that would feel. Josh looked up and gave Lilo a thumbs up, who grinned back and nodded.   
She felt all the stress evaporate knowing Josh would be there with her.   
They carried on chatting and joking around while waiting for the boys to arrive. Screams outside the stadium alerted them soon so they walked back down and up on the stage.  
The members of One Direction trickled on the stage while greeting a big general hello to everyone. Josh and Lilo received a couple of curious looks from them after they noticed the huge drum layout.   
Carrie walked in and started giving directives and explaining minor changes and the deal with the drumming. All of them looked thrilled by Josh's involvement and it warmed Lilo's heart how worried they actually were about his physical AND mental well-being. While Carrie was talking, he had locked his arm around her neck trying to warm her up. The stage was so open that you could feel every gust of wind.  
Everyone headed to their respective places as sound check began.   
Josh started straight away with Midnight Memories and Lilo joined in as soon as Louis started his lines. Everything went smoothly and both drummers were enjoying it immensely and even managed juggling their drumsticks between each other.   
The boys were in awe. Having 5 of the biggest artist in the world stare at you and miss notes because they were obviously impressed was something Lilo had not expected. Good thing it was sound check. Nobody was thinking stage choreography nor presence. They had forgotten that there was supposed to be an audience in the stadium. Their eyes were glued on the huge drum kit and on Lilo and Josh who seemed to be having the time of their lives.   
After Zayn's last note (which was perfect as usual and had Lilo's stomach flutter because he was still staring at her), everyone cheered. Niall practically ran towards them, his guitar swinging in every direction.   
"You two are fucking amazing!!!!" He shrieked with excitement. The rest arrived in front of the drums and nodded in agreement, "That was just out of this world."   
Liam acknowledged Zayn's compliment, "One of the coolest thing I've ever seen!"   
"No wonder you've been hiding her Josh," Louis teased, leaning a little against Harry, who had the hugest smile on his face. The compliments went straight to Lilo's heart and she nearly blushed. Nearly.   
"Thanks guys," Josh also looked a bit red as thought embarrassed by the compliments, "It's our little specialty from Music School and we've had to rehearse such a long time before being able to play like this together," he ruffled Lilo's hair and smiled, "Yep, endless hours setting up the right drums, trying not to hit each other. It was hard but I mean it was worth it!"   
Carrie, who had materialized amongst them, smiled warmly, "Guitar and Bass, perfect. Jon, don't change anything! Boys you need to focus ok? Drums, I wasn't expecting any of that but it sounds and looks incredible and I'm not against keeping it. It's a long shot but I think Bogota is in for a big surprise. I vote for. Boys, what you say?"   
They all agreed eagerly and sound check carried on normally after that. As Lilo drummed through 'Best Song Ever', she watched as Josh hit on the cymbals and smiled back at her. It was one of those genuine smiles that spread on all his features and transformed his whole face. And then she realized how happy and glad she was to have signed on that dotted line. He would never be able to do anything else than performing like this and she was glad this hiatus was only a tour long. And that he could still play a little in between. A happy Josh was always better than a moody one. And a happy Josh made a happy Lilo. 

*** 

When they were all backstage in the common area after sound check was over, Lilo received a text from Penny saying she would be a bit late so she hung back while everyone trickled out of the room. The boys were all off to diner together and they knew who she was waiting for so they all bid her good luck; Niall a bit grumpily.   
She decided to check Twitter and Tumblr to kill time. Her follower count was still increasing but it had slowed down considerably. She was glad as she didn't know exactly what to do about it. The picture of Niall and Liam had thousands of retweets and replies but she didn't bother checking them.   
The various fan update accounts, excited for the start of the tour, had posted so many pictures already. She could relate, she was excited too. The most recent ones were Vines of their sound check just now; actual footage of the stadium seen from outside with just the sounds and the screams overlapping it. It amazed her how up to date the fans were. Older posts consisted of fans waiting outside the stadium, shots of the boys coming out of their cars and in the hotel or the stadium and also some of the boys on the poolside or on their balconies.   
A couple of pictures of her were also on the inter webs - the most recent one of Josh kissing her cheek while she was grinning like mad. She saved it quickly for Josh's mom, Lin and her own. It would probably be framed somewhere in their respective living rooms knowing both of them. Another picture showed her between Liam and Niall waving at the crowd below. It was rather sweet as they were all cuddled together because of the cold. Another one of a worse quality showed her and Liam while they were talking on the balcony floor, trying to get as far away from the railing as possible. She clicked on that one wanting to see the comments while knowing she shouldn't.   
Some of them were just retweets while others had the usual epileptic reactions of 'AJSJDJDKDODK' which did not surprise her that much anymore. Others, big Sophiam shippers, were hating on her and she had expected it but maybe not as much. She wanted to reply to each one of them. She decided to tweet something for the sake of it. She didn't want them to think she was a home wrecker or anything. 

"@lilo_keahi : Never judge a book by its cover guys, you might end up really liking the story #nohate #appreciate"

Cryptic enough.   
Not Harry's level of cryptic but it would have to do.   
She went on her Instagram to post some of their selfies with Fico and tagged Harry in one of them. She then switched to Tumblr and started reading a couple of master posts about the boys. Her fingers stilled when she came across a post about her and the balcony scene once again. People were arguing on the fact that Lilo and Niall came out of the same bedroom.   
And another pairing, she thought to herself. At least the ship name was cute. Nilo had a nice ring to it. (And it made her think of Milo which meant hot chocolate drink, which she was craving for, now that she thought about it.)  
Niall had come out of her room but Josh had also been in there. He had just been sleeping like a log and hadn't bothered to wake up. And it was HER room, not theirs so why the hate, right? She wanted to interact with them so much but was afraid people would find out it was her. Spamming was not a thing she desired, if they found out. After pondering for a couple of minutes, she decided to join in and post her opinion under her Tumblr account, which had nothing to do with One Direction. She had posts of cats and drums and boys with beards. And the common deep hipster posts that were so cliché but that still looked pretty cool. 

[Guys, I don't think she means any harm to the boys. They just get along and I bet she really likes her job and wouldn't do anything stupid or immoral just to move ahead. We obviously don't know her so let's not judge too quickly yeah?]

It was hinting to Lilo's Twitter status but she figured she had worded it like any random supportive fan would have. So for the next 15 minutes, she kept on leaving little comments here and there. Being her own public representative pretty much. Where was Penny when she needed her?   
Lilo looked up as the door creaked open and speaking of the devil, Penny strutted in looking a bit down.   
"Hard day?" she put her phone away and managed a smile.   
She nodded and smiled back, "Yes, you can say that!" She bent down to give Lilo a kiss on the cheek, "Had a little drama to try to handle. My bosses are pretty demanding."   
Lilo could only grimace remembering Josh telling her about the high turn over in Marketing and PR.   
"Just hang in there, tour hasn't even started!"   
Penny poked her tongue out and gave her hand to pull Lilo up, "I hope you're hungry because I'm starving!" 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the unnatural cut guys! Hope you liked it ^^


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> A little something for you! Start of school has been sooooo busy and I haven't been writing AT ALL. I have NO TIME it's horrible! Plus we have events coming up and we're performing and all that so even less time!!!!  
> Worse thing is I've got the story mapped out. Just need time to write it down. Reminds me that I watched Lucy this week-end and well...it was weird. All about time being the only real measurement unit? Anyway watch it, Scarlett is cool as usual. Luc Besson's style hasn't changed a bit.  
> Ok moving too far away now lol Here's a bit of the story, will try and update next Monday :) Hopefully it'll be better!  
> Love you all!

They walked out of the door and through the halls until they arrived at an exit taking them behind the stadium. Fans were no longer around as most of the queuing happened up front. And the boys had all left, taking the majority of the cohort with them. A taxi was waiting on the side and Penny opened the door for Lilo to get in. The ride was short and they passed the crowded road of their hotel before stopping a couple of roads down in front of a little restaurant called "Mama Lupe."   
It looked authentic and homey and Lilo was glad Penny chose it. She hadn't wanted to end up in a Michelin 5 star restaurant. They were ushered in towards a table for two. The restaurant had a rustic yet very chilled atmosphere to it and had a couple of patrons dining already. A man arrived and produced menus from which they chose the chef's specialty since they were both pretty clueless on what to eat.   
The conversation flowed well which surprised Lilo, in a good way per se. She had not been sure of what to expect really. They spoke music (big fans of Ed Sheeran and classics), arts as both liked drawing, sports and the eventual what-do-you-look-for-in-a-potential-gf/bf question.   
"I'm serious Lilo, you're like really fit. Like Harry Styles fit, you know? And that's asking a lot from me since I don't even like guys!"   
The wine was probably speaking so Lilo played along, "Minus the curls and the green eyes! And that's a lot already."   
Penny moved forward to stare at her, "Yours are just as pretty. You have the perfect mixture of hazel and green."   
As Lilo was about to argue, Penny sat back down and rolled her eyes, "Just accept the damn compliment Li, you're like typical exotic beauty."   
She giggled and surrendered, "Fine, fine, I'll take it!"   
Penny smiled back and took a sip of wine as a comfortable silence settled in. She set her glass back down, "So...tell me, why did you agree on tonight?"   
Lilo's own glass paused in mid air, "What do you mean?"   
"I mean," she started tracing the edge of the wine glass with her finger, "I wasn't sure which way you swung but I thought, might as well try and see. The last 3 times I've mentioned going out, you always looked like a deer caught in headlights before replying. I kind of figured you hadn't done this before, so why now?"   
Lilo managed to look sheepish as she swallowed a gulp of wine, "Well, I've never gone out with a girl before. It doesn't necessarily mean it's not my thing right? I wasn't against the idea so I guess I wanted to try it out? And coincidentally, you asked me out?"   
She couldn't muffle the questioning tone in her answer.  
Penny's right eyebrow shot up but she was grinning, "Are you saying I'm sort of an experiment?"   
Lilo cringed but nodded nonetheless, "You make it sound like I'm doing some sort of scientific research."   
Penny took her hand and bowed dramatically, "Then I am willing to donate my body to science and the greater good. Where do I sign?" Lilo burst out laughing nearly spewing out wine from her nostrils.   
And the evening went on like that. They ate, drank and laughed a lot.   
There might have been a lot of flirting too but Lilo didn't even mind since it seemed so natural. And she loved bantering.   
Once they finished dessert, Penny paid (which officially made it a date Lilo thought) and they decided to walk around lots of 'callejones' before heading to the hotel. Penny took out her phone and snapped a couple of pictures of both of them and one of Lilo running towards a candy shop window. She didn't make things awkward which had been a big relief for Lilo. She was fun to be with, knew how to hold a conversation and had that hint of sarcasm that Lilo adored in people.   
Plus she was also quite pretty, in a nonchalant way Lilo envied. Her hair was pushed back and she had rosy pink cheek due to the wind. Tonight, she was wearing skinny jeans, a simple white top and a thick tartan shirt. Adorned with gorgeous ankle boots. She officially looked like a female version of Liam save the hair. And the boots which looked like they belonged in Harry's closet.   
They managed to slip back in the hotel through a side entrance, oblivious to the crowd and caught the elevator as it dropped a couple down in reception. Lilo pushed on her floor number and looked at Penny asking for hers, "I'll drop you off first," she simply replied with a smile.   
Lilo felt her cheeks heat up as she mumbled an OK and pushed the Close button. The elevator rode up and the silence was only disturbed by soft music, which sounded like a Hispanic maracas version of Story of my life. Upon realization, they looked at each other, frowned in sync and burst out laughing. The door opened and they stumbled out and walked to her door. Lilo searched for her key as they stopped in front of it, "Thank you so much for the night out Penny."   
Penny leaned against the door frame while Lilo opened her room. She left it ajar as she turned back to face Penny.   
"I'm glad you enjoyed it...so did I. I'm hoping we can do it again sometime?"   
"Yes, I'd love to!" And she actually did.  
"Great, I'm glad," Penny pushed herself back upright, "Well, I'll leave you to it then, we both have a busy schedule tomorrow I presume."   
Lilo nodded, "Ok, well good night then..." and she stilled, unsure of the whole outcome of the situation. Was she supposed to-? Or just close the door quickly? Or-   
Penny giggled, took her hand and pulled her in closer until her lips brushed Lilo's ear. The latter's breath caught in her throat.   
"Just so you know, the date ends just like any other date. You ok with that?"   
Lilo could only nod as she felt Penny's face inch closer to hers and her hand land on the side of her face. Their lips were just centimeters apart. She closed her eyes the moment she felt their lips touch. It didn't last long; only a flutter but the butterflies were there.   
"Good night Li," Penny's whisper tickled her and Lilo smiled a little as the young woman took a step back.   
"Good night, see you tomorrow."   
Penny walked backwards towards the elevator and waved as the doors closed on her. Once she was back in her room, Lilo let out a huge sigh and fell face first on her bed.   
And squealed like a little girl.   
She rolled on her back, fished her phone out of her jeans and quickly whatsapped Josh telling him she was back. A twitter notification popped up when she was about to put her phone down and she opened it.   
"@missmoneypenny : Night out with the gorgeous @lilo_keahi ;D Don't we make the cutest couple? #mybodyisyours #inthenameofscience "   
And just below, a selfie of both of them in front of the candy shop. Lilo was smiling at the camera, biting her lower lip while Penny was adoringly looking at her, eyes half hidden by her fringe. It was a really pretty picture and the Walden filter never failed. It made them look like shy young girls who had been on their very first romantic date. Lilo stilled. It was kind of the case actually. She sighed, favorited the tweet and hit reply. Not before noticing the rapid increase of retweets and favorites it got.  
"@lilo_keahi : @missmoneypenny Thank you for the wine, candle lights and the not-so-awkward silences. TBH I didn't think it would be this fun #donotobjectifywomen #youarenotascienceexperiment"   
Nobody would understand their inside jokes and she actually liked it that way. Josh would when she'd tell him all about the date though.   
But then, it was Josh.   
She told him everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *callejones: alleys :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy :)  
> Here you go guys! It's Monday update time ^^  
> Hope you like it! I did :) Niall's MOOOVIINNNGG IIINNNNNNN! I love my Irish royalty :)  
> Same disclaimer as always. Love the boys, they're my inspiration. Love Harry more, he's my muse. Gosh I'm such a poet lol  
> Anyway get on with the reading and let me know how you like my little Nilo ship ^^ It's going to start saaaaaiiillllliiiinnng <3  
> x

"So how was the kiss then?"  
They were both plopped down on their stomachs on her bed, popcorn in between, watching a random telenovela on TV while Thor: The Dark World was loading on Josh's Mac Book. The level of Spanish was so high that they didn't really understand anything so they were just commentating on the exaggerated acting.  
Lilo turned to him and bit her lip, "I got butterflies. Like small fluttering ones."  
"Oh, I guess that's good then right?"  
She popped a popcorn in her mouth and took her time before answering, "I guess. I mean we had a great time and she's really sweet. And really pretty too. And I like her a lot."  
"Don't stress Li, it's only a first date. You don't need to fall in love with her instantly," Josh bumped her shoulder with his own.  
"Yeah, I guess. The butterflies are a good thing though right? Like it doesn't matter if it had been Penny or some other girl, I'm actually into them as well," then a realization hit her. She suddenly sat up nearly toppling the popcorn tub over. Josh watched her with a inquiring look.  
"Josh," she stared at him, "Do you realize my dating pool has just doubled in size?"  
He actually giggled and followed suit, sitting up next to her.  
"Imagine all the choices, all the possibilities!" his arm went around her shoulder and he brought her head close to his own. He stared at the ceiling and gestured at some invisible scene that was unfolding in his mind.  
"Threesomes and foursomes with both dudes and chicks! Damn Li, I'm jealous!"  
She head butted him softly and laughed, "Get your mind out of the gutter J!"  
He kissed her cheek playfully and whispered, "If you let me watch just once..."  
She flicked his ear and Josh pouted, wounded puppy look all over his face, "I'll ask Penny then, I bet she wouldn't mind."  
Lilo rolled her eyes, "We're not even at that stage yet. You're going to scare her off and I'll die never knowing!"  
"Never knowing what Lilo?" He poked her in the ribs while wiggling his eyebrows.  
"Shut up!!! You know what I'm talking about!" She giggled trying to get away from him. Her phone rang interrupting them. She fumbled around the bed and found it under the covers, "Aloha Meliiii!"  
Her features softened suddenly as her little sister's voice carried through in the receiver. She sank back in the soft pillows as they talked about their respective days, Lilo talked about Bogota and Fico while Meli told her about her last couple of days, which had been filled with drama. Somehow (Meli REALLY had no idea how, Lilo rolled her eyes at the thought), THE high school heartthrob, a certain Michael, noticed her and was chasing her around school while he was still supposedly dating another girl from her class. Of course, Meli did not like the attention and had tried to swerve away as much as possible.  
"What does Ben think about all this?" Lilo bit her tongue as the words came out. It had almost been so natural to ask. Josh turned from the engrossing scene that was playing on TV to watch her questioningly. She held her hand up as she waited for Meli to reply.  
"Well I told him yesterday afternoon and he said he was going to pick me up for a few weeks so that Michael wouldn't try anything."  
Lilo rolled her eyes but smiled at Josh, "I like his idea. Very knight in shining armor but I guess you are quite the damsel in distress, huh?"  
"Liiiii, I can defend myself! I just don't want to hurt anyone's feelings."  
"I know bunny," she sighed as the next words left her mouth, "Just let Ben help you out then, I bet he's dealt with fending people off many times already."  
Josh's eyes went round like saucers and he quickly took his phone and typed something in it. Most probably a text to his little brother asking what exactly was going on since Lilo didn't seem to want to fill him in in between her conversation.  
They talked a little more, Lilo only being interrupted by Josh receiving texts and looking at her snickering while reading them. She bid Meli goodnight and promised she'd call home either just before the concert or straight after, depending on her mood.  
As soon as she hung up, Josh smirked at her, "So I hear your sister's got quite the following huh?"  
"It seems so. And your brother's taking care of her close-up security huh?" she retorted back.  
Josh shrugged and nuzzled closer to her, "He knows his balls are in danger if he ever did anything to hurt her."  
"I know he's not like that. I'm actually glad he's become so protective, saves me from calling Leia up and asking her to pick Meli up after school. Which would probably be so much more embarrassing than having a fit university guy pick you up right?"  
"Not fitter than me though right?"  
She bumped his shoulder teasingly, "I hadn't noticed how hot he's become actually. Am not so sure anymore..."  
"Heyyyy! I'm YOUR Devine brother, you have been allocated to me. Leave Ben with Meli," he pouted, crossing his arms on his chest.  
Lilo mocked him, "Allocated means I didn't get to choose! You pretty much just decided I was going to be your bestie and then that's it? Did I even get a say in it?"  
"No you didn't because Meli was a baby and Leia freaked me out," he mumbled and she laughed wholeheartedly remembering how scared of Leia he used to be. She had been a real tyrant, Lilo could understand.  
"So you chose me by default then? Nice knowing that after 10 years, our relationship is actually based on lies, all lies!"  
Josh laughed and tickled her side, "Shut up, you love meeeee."  
"Not a bit!" She laughed along as she tried to pry him off her. A ping from the computer calmed them down, notifying them that the downloading was done.  
With the whole popcorn tub nearly empty, she lost at a game of rock, paper, scissors and had to head downstairs to get some more since no one was replying to their phone call.  
She crossed a couple of security guys and arrived at the lobby who directly phoned the kitchen. She was asked to wait a little so she sat down on the couch and looked around. Their hotel was pretty decent - apart from the whole messing up of the rooms, they provided great service. And they herded off the too eager fans that tried to sneak in inconspicuously. She had changed in warm and comfy sweats and a hoodie, still Josh's but he always brought too many clothes for his good. It probably made her look like a tomboy most times but she didn't really care. She knew she was going to be dressed by the boys' stylist for every concert so she didn't have to worry about that. Caroline had told her that she'd probably go for a rock/grudge look and she was perfectly fine with it.  
A movement caught her eye at the entrance as people pushed in. The squeals were high but not as numerous as during the day since fans were also human and needed their quota of sleep.  
Niall came into view, behind Alberto and their eyes met. He waved as he changed directions and headed towards her.  
"Li, what are you doing down here? Everything alright?"  
Alberto nodded at her but stood away. She smiled at Niall who had sat down next to her, "All's good, just grabbing some popcorn for a little movie night with the BFF."  
His features relaxed, "Great," he paused, fiddling with the drawstrings of his hoodie, "How did your date go?"  
Lilo smiled softly at him, guessing he didn't really want to know, "It was good, clean fun. We had dinner and she brought me back at a decent time," she decided to tease him a little.  
"Cool, glad you had fun. Umm..."  
Before he could carry on, a kitchen staff interrupted them and brought her a huge tub of popcorn. Paps from outside noticing Niall hadn't gone up to his room yet had their cameras on him and the flashes were going crazy. Alberto stood in front of them, "Kiddos, let's do the talking in the elevator please."  
They both nodded and started walking. Lilo got on while Niall stood back holding the doors. He said something to his bodyguard who, in turn, just rolled his eyes and nodded. The doors closed on Alberto mumbling something like, "I'll be in your room. See you in 10." Lilo shot an inquiring glance at Niall who was stubbornly looking everywhere but at her.  
The maracas version of Story of My Life started again.  
"I think the Hispanic deserve a Spanish album just because you need to replace that horrid elevator music," she was welcomed by Niall's warm laugh upon realizing what she was talking about.  
"I'd never noticed. You have to acknowledge the effort though," he was finally looking at her and she smiled back. His blond hair was sticking out and his cheeks were pink from outside.  
"So..." Their eyes met as she awaited for whatever was bugging him in the lobby, "That was like your first date with Penny right? I was wondering, since you're trying things out and stuff so I hope you're not exclusive yet and well, I was wondering if you'd like to go to out sometime, you know dinner? Or lunch if you'd rather. Or just a snack, as long as there's food, you know I'm good. Or like we could hang out in the hotel and watch a movie or something."  
After the longest speech she had heard him ramble, Lilo relaxed and leaned on the mirror, smiling, "Ok."  
"Ok?" His features instantly lit up as she nodded.  
"Yeah, why not? I mean, I AM trying things out. My first date with a girl was nice. I'm probably going out with her again sometime but well," she paused and watched the numbers light up as Niall's floor was getting nearer. He was fidgeting, a bit ill at ease, hearing about Penny.  
She sighed and looked back at him, "I like you a lot Niall...it's just kinda scary, you know like everything?" Her hands made a wide gesture, hoping he'd get what she meant.  
He smiled a little but looked rather sad than anything else, "I know. I can understand. But then we could probably start with something really simple? Like movie date in my room or something. I promise I won't try anything! Not that I don't want to because you're gorgeous and all but yeah..."  
She laughed and nudged him on the shoulder, "You're being really good to my ego there Horan. I should keep you around."  
"Good thing that it's my intention then," he nudged her back and fell silent.  
This time, it wasn't awkward at all. They were both watching the lights as they got nearer to his floor. The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened with a ping. Niall started walking out and held them before looking back in. Lilo realized it was because she hadn't officially agreed. Or declined. She drew in a breath and made a face, "I get to choose the movie then."  
"YES! Anything! Thanks Li, I'll let you know when because I actually need to check my planner," he grimaced while backing away.  
"See you and sleep tight," he waved as the doors closed on her.  
Lilo stood there and waited until the elevator brought her to her floor. She stepped out, looked around to see if anyone was around and just breathed out really loudly.  
That had a been a rapid turn of events. She had agreed to a movie date with Niall Horan. The night straight after she had gone out with someone else.  
What a hoe.  
But then he was right, this was just dating. She was still free. Heck, Penny and Niall were too. Seeing how gorgeous and popular they were, they probably had dates every other day! Niall had to check his planner AND he had been the one wanting to go out with her in the first place. How ironic was that? She nodded at her intelligent thought processing and congratulated her brains.  
No, she wasn't a hoe.

Josh was still on his phone when she came back in.  
"What took you so long? Loki's probably had time to take over Earth 17 times!"   
"That's not what Thor is about douche. And they actually had to make the popcorn," he shut down the TV and pressed play on the movie while Lilo turned off the lights and got comfortable. He joined her under the covers and watched the opening credits roll, "Still many fans outside?"   
"Fair amount. They were calm until Niall came back with Alberto," she replied, her head on his shoulder.   
"Oh yeah, he had a date with some Colombian model I think. A friend of Shakira or something."   
She tensed automatically but Josh didn't seem to notice, "Weird he didn't stay the night, I think she was quite into him actually."   
"He's got a concert tomorrow Josh, he's probably being responsible," her voice came out lower and hasher than she had intended.   
"I guess," he eyed her but didn't pick up, "Now let's watch Thor kick some butt!"   
"I'm more of a Loki fan, he's got that hipster look going on."   
"It's because of Tom Hiddleston, right?" He rolled his eyes.   
"Yeah, I'm a Hiddlestoner so shuuush," Josh mumbled something but did as told.   
They got engrossed in the movie and Lilo's preoccupations were soon forgotten. Or more like pushed away to the back of her mind. Later, she'd think about going on a second date with Penny and the fact that Niall had pretty much asked her out straight after a date with a hot Colombian model. She knew she couldn't hold it against him. She had just been out with Penny as well so it was just as bad. But he had known about it, whereas she hadn't. She threw a popcorn in her mouth and let the movie do its entertaining job.   
Later. She'd think of it all later.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Mond-ate!!! (I thought it would sound better than that... it was Monday and update together actually if you hadn't realized... lol)   
> I'M SO HYPER RIGHT NOW I THINK I'M GONNA GO ALL CAPS WITH YOU LOTS!   
> JUST GAVE A PRESENTATION TO 500 PEOPLE AND OH MY GOD, I MANAGED TO BE FUNNY AND WITTY! AJKAHGDIUDKS  
> AND FIREWORK IS OUT AND STEAL MY GIRL IS OUT SOON AND I LOVE MY BOYS BUT I'M SO SCARED OF SLEEPING IN CASE I MISS SOME OTHER REALLY IMPORTANT NEWS!  
> Lol, I'll stop being 15 and act a bit more like my age...which you don't really wanna know.   
> anyway, hope you enjoy this snippet that's actually longer than planned. Loved writing it, and it's getting closer to the first WWA concert.   
> When i used to be in the BSB fandom and wrote fan fiction about them, I was told by a (not very nice) reader than i was way too much into details...which is true but then i think sometimes, things need detailing otherwise you don't get the intensity of it all?   
> Like when you first go on stage and then you look out and you can't really make out the faces of anyone around you? But then you see dust floating in the light and it seems as through time has slowed down and you're like...this is it.   
> HAHA Anyway enjoy this chapter, feedback and I love you all :) Especially you 4 darling bookmarks ^^   
> Naia x

Concert day was like no other day.   
Everyone was buzzing outside her room. She could hear footsteps echoing a good hour in the hallway, long before she decided to actually get up.  
Lilo managed to get through a little yoga session before the phone startled Josh awake. She had showered and was sitting on the carpeted floor, facing the bay windows. Josh was sprawled on his stomach, on her bed. He had gotten rid of his shirt during the night and had thrown it on the floor. Her suitcase would probably be full of them by the end of tour.  
"Too bright, Li. Curtains," he mumbled sleepily, getting back under the covers.   
"Time to wake up lazy bum. Mark is going to barge in and make us go to the gym or something."   
And she knew it would be the case. She knew their planning by heart.   
More out of stress than good will. Their schedule for the day was so tight she didn't think she'd have time for a wee break. They had to hit the gym first thing in the morning (a bit of swimming and jacuzzi time in the end if they knew how to bargain), technical meeting right after for a final run-though of the show. Healthy lunch for everyone so nobody gets surprise diarrhea on stage and then pretty much chilling out until they'd head to the stadium at least 4 hours before the show. Once at the stadium, they were to follow another timetable that she couldn't remember now.  
She felt the adrenalin rush though just thinking about tonight. This was it. This was what all the rehearsals were heading to: the first Where We Are Tour concert in Bogota, Colombia.   
Lilo felt the goosebumps on her arms and cracked her back, trying to get her mind off them. She turned back to find Josh looking at her. His hair, devoid of any gel, was floppy and hid his forehead and he was squinting in the sunlight.   
"What?"   
"Nothing. You're pretty," then he smiled like an idiot before grabbing his phone and taking a picture.   
Lilo rolled her eyes and shifted back to lean on the bed, "I think I've had enough attention for now Josh. I don't want 20 gazillion fans hating me."   
"That's definitely a lot of people. But I'll still love you. And I hope you remember that if by the age of 45, we're still not with anyone and the whole One Direction fandom hates you, we'd just buy a house down the beach in Hawaii and live there together right?"  
She giggled as she lift her arm to play with his hair. This was the Josh she preferred. It reminded her of the time when they had been younger and probably a tad closer. When childhood made no clear distinction on what was ok and not ok between best friends of opposite sexes.   
Josh hadn't changed that much but the show biz life had hardened him a little. The I-just-woke-up Josh was pliant and cute and cuddlier than the usual one. And he'd say stupid, fluffy, sentimental things that he wouldn't usually say in front of other people.   
"45 sounds so old...I think I might die before I reach 30. While surfing or during a dive. That would be pretty cool, dying while doing something you love."   
He let out a grunt, "I think I'll probably shock a whole lot of fans if I ever died on stage. Management wouldn't be happy!"   
They laughed quietly together as the sun came into full view right next to the building where the paparazzi had been hidden yesterday. It felt like ages ago already.   
Time was something that felt surreal to Lilo at that moment. Only a couple of months ago, she had been waking up in her apartment, in gloomy London. The end had been approaching. She had been exhausted with studying and exams and had looked forward to a year of doing absolutely EVERYTHING that she loved but never had the time to. This included diving, surfing, taking lots of pictures, playing drums, singing, sailing and anything else in the bucket list she kept in her backpack.  
"Stitch to Lilooooo," Josh was waving his hand in front of her eyes. She blinked twice before turning to him, "Sorry, lost in thought."  
"You going to be alright today Li, I'll be there all the way and you're so going to be fed up with me."   
"I know," she got up swiftly, "Let's get ready now, it's nearly 9am and Mark does not like to wait."  
"Says the one person that managed to avoid him this whole time," Josh mumbled sitting up in turn. She poked his tongue out and smirked.  
She had an "arrangement" with Mark. He had gotten her in and measured her IMC and fat percentage and the numbers were all great. She had managed to make a deal with him - he'd let her get away without doing any training until the tour actually began. She was in good form and she had wanted to focus on the music. She had known how to talk to him and he had obliged.   
Until today with tour officially beginning.   
The banging on her door told her it was time to catch up on all the grueling. She knew she was going to suffer.   
Mark barged in all smiles, "Rise and shine drummer boy! It's concert day!"   
He lift the duvet from Josh's body while acknowledging Lilo, "You, young lady, are at my mercy today."   
She laughed softly as she grabbed a hoodie, "If I didn't know what you did for a living, I think I'd be very scared at this moment."   
Mark bellowed a laugh and grabbed Josh by the ankle, "Oh but you should be!"   
He was short in comparison to Lilo but she figured he was at least twice her weight. And she knew she as no Cara Delevingne.  
Josh had been whining during the whole exchange but got up and dressed in whatever was lying around, "I'll meet you guys at the gym."   
"15 MINUTES NOT MORE!"   
Lilo grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and her iPod then walked out behind Mark, "I'm going to wake Niall up, just head down there and start on the treadmill."   
"Yes sir!" she mocked softly as he turned and actually took the stairs. Figured why he was a personal trainer. He probably never used the elevator.   
She got in and headed downstairs, past the swimming pool and in the dimly lit gym. No one was there yet. She thought she might as well start on it and just get in the mood.   
After getting rid of her hoodie and tying her hair up in a bun, she selected her "Werk it!" playlist and pushed play. As she got on the treadmill, she managed a smile as "Stole my heart" started.   
Ahhhh the coincidences in life. 

*** 

"In my American Apparel underwear and I know nooooooow that I'm sprung ouuuuuut!" she jumped on the sides of the treadmill for a dramatic effect. Her head bobbed down then she yelled "YEAAAHHHHH EEH EHH, YEAAAHHHHH EH EH!" repeatedly as she started running again.   
Mark Jarvis elbowed Harry, who was the closest to his right, "At least one of you is happy to be here." Harry giggled and the others joined in.   
Getting Niall out of bed had actually been the easy part. Zayn was another issue. Mark had required the help of the others hence them taking a lot longer than planned. Resulting in Zayn wearing 2 different colored socks and Lilo probably singing her 10th song in a row.   
Harry hoped on her right and startled her out of her musical trance. Lilo took her earphones off and managed to look embarrassed. Niall got on her other side and when she noticed everyone was there, she froze, rooted to the spot. And nearly tripped and fell on her face.   
Josh appeared behind and stabilized her, "Don't hurt yourself Li! What the hell?"   
She felt herself blush when she definitely knew she couldn't, "How long have you been here?"   
He had the audacity to laugh, "Let's just say long enough?"   
Lilo swatted his hands away from her middle and got back on her treadmill, while trying to keep her dignity as much as possible.   
"Hey Li," Harry looked at her sideways, smirk in place, "The words are actually, 'And I know now that I'm so down'. Not I'm sprung out."   
"H, leave her alone! At least she was in tune!"   
"I'm so never going to sing in front of you guys ever again," she rolled her eyes but a smile was playing on her lips, "Mark! What do you have for me? I've warmed up enough I think!"   
Josh hit her bum while she turned around, "You're more than warm babe, you are one hot mama!"   
If looks could kill, Josh would have been dead in a second. Of course, the rest watched as she stomped off her treadmill and walked towards Mark. She knew she was dressed decently - a pair of baggy sweatpants and a sports bra peaking under a female version of a muscle tee.   
Josh had probably been talking about the sweat that was shining down her back or the tendrils of hair escaping her hairdo but she didn't notice these things. She just felt rather disgusting and was dying to finish so she could take a shower and go hit on her drums.   
Mark who had finished setting Liam up, led her towards a horizontal bar anchored in the floor and asked for crunches. She obliged, crunches behind her favorite gym workout. Along with squats. But he didn't need to know that. If he found out she wasn't suffering enough, he might make her do push-ups or pull-ups and she definitely loathed those.   
Everyone was focused on their exercises for the next hour. The only sounds in the room were heavy breathing, metal clonking and distant music from the various iPods playing. The smell of sweat was also very present but it comforted Lilo more than anything. They all smelled; she would not be alone. She had gone from the treadmill to the abs to the squatting and now she was doing upper body with weights. Mark didn't want her to tire her arms too much since the concert would do just that.   
As she finished her final rep on the machine, Mark put his phone down and threw a towel at her, "You're done for the morning missus. Get a cold shower and then breakfast upstairs in 30 minutes. I'm going to bully these boys a little more."   
She snickered at their whining and left quietly before he could change his mind. She rode up to her room, stretched a little and hoped in the shower. The water was freezing but Mark knew what he was talking about so she bit her lips as it hit her.   
Enveloped in a warm bathrobe, she plopped on the bed to check Twitter and found her picture in a tweet from Josh earlier this morning. The sun was shining just behind her and you could see Josh's hand holding on to a strand of her hair that was sprawled on the bed. 

"@JoshDevineDrums : @Lilo_Keahi Just a little taste of waking up at our beach house in Hawaii? :p (Imagine you're 45 in the pic!)"

It was the sweetest thing ever.   
But Lilo immediately cringed thinking about the lash back.   
How sad and pathetic some of the comments were. She sighed, feeling pangs of anger and frustration overwhelm her. Whatever she did was dissected and documented by millions of people. She suddenly felt like being under her microscope back in uni and it sucked big time.   
She favorited the tweet nonetheless and hit reply. 

"@Lilo_Keahi : Aloha Au Ia 'Oe. Simple as that. And you still snore so I hope the waves will drown that out."

Yes, fuck the haters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Aloha Au Ia 'Oe : I love you
> 
> BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a week late. Sorry guys. Busy bee honestly. And work hasn't been THAT great so yeah, that's the trouble with working with real people.   
> Anyway, here goes another one! and YAY, STEAL MY GIRL! ... didn't sound as excited as I wanted to but yeah, I'm happy-ish about that.   
> Hope you enjoy it :) And as usual, boys not mine. Story's in my head and all that.   
> And I'm in love with Harry's bun. But you might already know that xxx  
> love. love. love.  
> naia x

After getting dressed in her most comfortable clothes (consisting of Josh's gray sweatpants, a tank top and a hoodie), which she realized later didn't differ much from her workout ones, she headed down a floor to check if anyone was ready to go. She passed the boys' rooms but nobody answered. As she paused in front of Niall's room, the room next door opened and out popped Caroline's head.   
"Hi poppet! Mark just done with you?" She asked as she eyed Lilo's outfit.   
Lilo paused, looking down at her clothing, "Umm...no. I was actually heading down for breakfast and just checking if anyone was done."   
"Honey, are you saying you're dressed?"   
After Lilo's nod, Caroline rolled her eyes, "Oh dear, you do realize that your image is going to influence millions of teenage girls right? You can't walk around looking like Josh the whole time!"   
"But I like it. It's comfy!" Lilo couldn't refrain the whine in her voice.   
Caroline smiled as she pulled the younger girl in her room, "I know but there are going to be lots of pictures and it's good for girls to look up to someone like you. A girl that actually has her own rightful place in this boyband world?"   
Her room was huge compared to Lilo's but it was absolutely cracking with cases full of clothing and accessories. Leia would have called it heaven.   
"Sit your butt on the bed and let me see what I've got for you."   
She did as told and watched as Caroline shifted things around until she found the desired case. She pulled out a myriad of garments and dropped them on the bed behind Lilo.   
"I will let you choose but I'll put my veto if you either look too slutty or if it doesn't match. Can't let you go out and ruin my reputation now," she joked as she plopped on her bed, amongst the mess. Lilo turned around and started literally digging in. The choice was phenomenal and would have made any girl ridiculously happy.  
But when all you wanted to do was wear sweats and flip flops all day, jeans and boots didn't feel like a great option. And each and every pair of jeans she picked up looked skinnier than the previous one. She ended up picking a random pair of blue skinny jeans ripped at the knees, not even wondering how Caroline knew her size.   
"I've got a couple of cases that are just for you doll," she said with a wink as she grabbed for the tops.   
And once again, Lilo dug through but this time, she actually enjoyed it. The selection of tops included crop tops, extra large shirts, muscle tees etc. there were so many of them!   
She paused at a couple of statement t-shirts and showed 2 to Caroline because she couldn't chose. One was a simple white shirt that said "I'm with the boyband" and the other was a black shirt with "I prefer the drummer" on it.   
Caroline smirked and pointed at the white one, "My favorite but you're not going to be the only one wearing it so let's accessorize! And keep you warm too!"   
Caroline got up and grabbed a very warm looking red flannel shirt and a pair of black Vans, "Add these and you'll be perfect!"   
She got up and started getting changed, knowing Caroline was probably used to people undressing in front of her.   
"You do realize I just look like a girl version of Niall, Louis and Liam combined right?" she teased as she wiggled in her jeans. It fit her just right and gave her a 'beautiful derrière' as Josh would say. Once the top and the flannel shirt was on, she slipped on the vans and stood in front of Caroline, awaiting the verdict.   
The latter had her eyebrows meeting in the middle as if in intense concentration.   
Lilo stood there, turning around when she was asked and just waited for a verdict.   
"I don't like it."   
The woman stood up and grabbed a leather looking jacket and a pair of black ankle boots then handed them to Lilo, "Maybe you'd be more of a female version of Zayn and Harry combined. It's the flannel and the Vans. They just don't match."  
Lilo obligingly replaced the offensive items and turned once again to Caroline, who had a big smile on this time.   
"Looking very hot darling. Leather looks fab on you. And that hair!!! Don't let Lou put colors in there ok? She can go wild!"   
Lilo laughed, already having heard that advice from some of the few girls she had seen around, "I promise mom."   
"At least I know what sort of style will suit you on stage."   
"Am I not just going to wear this?"   
"What?" the tone was incredulous, "Umm, no. Those are your clothes for the day. Stage clothing is something else."   
Lilo folded her arms and felt the leather tense, "Can I just say that I won't be able to play in leather? I can't move at all and I'm supposed to drum."   
"Gosh I know, I dress Josh up as well. But I don't want to make you wear a muscle tee though. Plus you'll freeze to death."   
She started going through her cases again while mumbling to herself until she came up with the softest looking hoodie Lilo had seen. Her eyes lit up as Caroline shrieked a "Aha!"  
It was huge and lilac and had "Hit like a girl!" in white on the front. She loved it at first sight.   
"Oh my god, I want it."  
"This is so you! I knew I was right to buy it on Skreend, they have the best unofficial merch in the world! Good thing I bought more but don't tell management or I'll probably get fired!"   
They both laughed as Lilo promised solemnly not to tell. She adored Caroline, she was so down to earth it was refreshing.   
"You should head down honey, I'll meet you at the stadium with a change of clothes!"   
Lilo gave her a kiss and headed towards the door when she paused suddenly, "Are you gonna bring me underwear too?"   
"Unless you don't want me to!"   
"I do, I do! Thanks Caro!" and off she went, newly dressed from head to toe.   
She got in the elevator, out past the lobby and in the restaurant. The boys were all sitting at a table together, looking quite miserable behind their shades which reminded her that she had forgotten hers upstairs.   
She grabbed an apple, some corn flakes and milk in a bowl and a couple of toasts and set them on a tray before getting orange juice. She brought it to the table between Josh and Jon finally sat down. He looked at her quizzically.   
"Nice outfit. I thought you were wearing my gray sweats today, I couldn't find them," he mumbled while chewing a toast.   
"I was actually," Lilo started buttering her own toast, "Until Caroline saw me and decided I dressed too much like you."  
Niall and Liam, who were opposite them laughed out loud.   
"So she decided to dress you like Zayn?" His tone was sarcastic and actually sounded hurt.   
"I like it. You look good dressed like me," then Zayn winked at her and she nearly dropped her butter knife.   
"Thanks. Actually she said it was a combination of you and Harry. Must be the boots," hearing his name, Harry looked up from his bowl and smiled, "Do you need a headscarf to complete the look?"   
"She could probably wrap her own hair around her head twice if she wanted Haz," Louis' tone was playful as he nudged the younger boy.   
"Thanks but I have a hair tie," she mumbled not meeting Josh's eyes. She didn't look but she knew he was eyeing her. The awkward moment passed and they carried on eating, the mood lifting as the realization of what day it was hit them little by little.   
"How are you feeling for today Li?" Both Liam and Lilo looked up at Sandy, "Sorry, I meant Lilo. You've done this a hundred times Liam."   
"I'm actually feeling pretty good. I think I'll only realize on the stage and hope I don't screw up!"   
"You're not, we've seen how you guys master the drums. You'll actually have to try realllly hard to screw up I reckon," Jon piped in between 2 gulps of orange juice.   
"Anyway, we will screw up as well so you shouldn't worry too much," she looked up at Zayn.   
Zayn was saying that. Zayn, the one member that was probably the closest to being a perfect human being in all aspects. Half of the fangirls believed that God broke the mould after he made Zayn, which was probable. The other half pretty much believed he was God.   
"Or we can just distract them by pulling Harry's pants down again?"   
"How about no?" Louis literally snarled at Liam as Harry ruffled his hair, "We're not filming anything yet if I recall."   
Lilo refrained an "aww" and replaced it with a fond look, "Let's keep Harry's pants on, I promise I won't mess up that badly."  
She winked at Louis who smiled softly at her while Harry's hand was softly stroking his hair. The newly-found Larry shipper in her screamed in joy.   
Internally.   
But she still let out a little whine which got Harry to look at her surprisingly. She coughed quickly to cover it.   
Paul, their manager appeared from nowhere and stood at the end of the table next to Liam. Without further ado, he spoke about how the rest of the day was going to be. Instead of running through the technical stuff in a meeting room at the hotel, they would head straight away to the stadium and stay there until the concert was over. Which was probably a good thing since they had heard that traffic in South America could be hellish.   
And Paul kept on repeating that at no point should the boys wonder alone, without their bodyguards, since kidnappings happened a lot around there.   
"More like boyband-napping in your case actually," his joke nearly went unnoticed until Harry giggled. Which triggered sighs and snickers around the table.   
The same warning was given to the band members and pretty much the whole crew. It created an unease that Paul managed to appease nonetheless by mentioning how the percentage of this happening was minimal but that we should still be careful.   
He split them in 5 buses, "Your bodyguard will pick you up upstairs in an hour or so. Let me know what you want for lunch later on, alright?"   
They all nodded and he left as swiftly as he arrived.   
"I'm with Lou!" Harry yelled across the table. Liam gave him a fond look, "You know you can't Haz, Lou will go with Zayn and you'll come with me."   
A pout appeared on Harry's face as Louis rubbed his side, "It's a short ride H, we'll be at the stadium in no time."   
Harry nodded but kept his eyes down. Lilo felt Josh sigh at her side, "You can go with Niall if you want, I'll go with who ever remains," he simply nodded never lifting his eyes off Harry.   
Jon stood up first, "I can go with you Lilo," she smiled up at him and he left shortly with Dan and Sandy. Josh got up as well pulling her with him. She eyed him questioningly to which he replied with a nod towards the 5 boys, who had grown quieter after the busing issue.   
She followed Josh after waving a "See you later!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, updating from the beautiful kingdom of Jordan! :) exhausted but so great. Before any jealous rant, I'm actually working here at a conference. Haven't seen much of Jordan yet :(   
> Ok so that was my intro. But I've got another thig to say actually. It's rather embarrassing and funny at the same time. So I've been basing my story on a friendship between Josh and Lilo right? I had Lilo's physical appearance perfectly in mind and I thought I had Josh's too.   
> BIG MISTAKE. I saw this picture of him and Liam after they went to watch Annabelle and OMG...he's surprisingly super short. BLIMEY.   
> So in the previous chapters, I had Josh taller than Lilo because...I don't know, just because I thought he was taller I guess? Knowing Li is like 178cm, I had thought Josh would be around there. Finding out HES shorter than Liam was a big surprise (go find the picture guys, it's surprising!) im not going to change my previous chapters (yet) but when I have e time, will do. Also, I'll try and accommodate the heights and not make it too obvious anymore. If I do describe a scene where Josh sounds taller, bear with me okay? Loving you guys by the way :)   
> I'll let you read on now, enjoy it ^^ boys not mine, WWAT over. OTRA coming up :) so let's celebrate! Xxx Naia

"Lilooooooooo, you can bus with meeeeeee!" he exclaimed as the door swung open.   
"Niaaaaallllllllll, you're bussing with Josh!"   
He laughed and grabbed her by the waist, "He's going in a bus with Sandy, Jon and Dan and we're sending an empty one first as decoy."   
He tried spinning her around but realized she wouldn't budge and frowned, "So, you're stuck with me for the next half an hour!"   
"A fate worse than death!" she giggled as she followed him out of her room. They went downstairs to the parking area and in a black van. She saw Louis and Zayn get in another one right after.   
"So are you excited?"   
"Very much Mr Horan. I'm still going through the I-still-don't-believe-it phase right now. Sort of scared they'll hate me and throw tomatoes or something. Unless tomatoes are scarce and expensive here," she confessed as the car started and drove them out of the parking area and in broad daylight.   
He looked at her as if another head had grown out overnight, "The first time is always scary but you'll see how it feels once you get on stage. It's amazing, sort of like bungee jumping? But every night!"   
He was watching her, eyes sparkling with so much excitement he looked as though he had taken ecstasy. A whole jar of them.  
"I will try and enjoy it as much as possible and not try to screw up. Wouldn't want to cause trouble," she thought back on Louis' gloomy face. Niall seemed to have caught up.  
"Ah you won't. Lou's just being his jealous self when it comes to Harry. They have this co-dependency thing going on. It's a bit weird I guess but you know, you get used to it. Actually some of us are pretty envious. They're like THE best of mates, they never really fight and when they do, There's a bit of sulking but they talk through it and it works. I know Liam and Sophia look up to them and that's kinda funny when you think of it."   
For someone who didn't look like he took things seriously, Niall actually did. A lot.   
"I guess," she simply mumbled looking out of the car window. The streets were colorful and lined up with girls screaming at the dark cars.   
"So, have you thought about what movie you wanted to watch yet?"   
"Actually, nope" she popped the p, "I was thinking of either a romcom because I'm a sucker for those or something from Marvel because superheroes."   
"Thor 2?"   
"Nah, watched it last night."   
"The Avengers then?"   
"I've seen it so many times though, I would just be replaying the dialogues if I watch it again and it's pretty annoying for some."   
Niall looked at her mockingly, "Didn't know you were so much into those."   
"I love Marvel. I've been waiting for Guardians of the Galaxy for ages but it only comes out next year."   
His eyebrow shot up, "What if I could get you a pre-screening?"   
Lilo's neck snapped toward Niall and the movement gave her whiplash, "Ouch. Are you serious?"   
"I know Ben's got a couple of friends in Hollywood, maybe he could get us something for that movie night?"   
"Oh my god, I'd love you forever!"   
He chuckled and went a light shade of pink, "I should try really hard then."  
The conversation died afterwards as they neared the stadium. Traffic was alright until the fans, who had been camping there for at least a few days already, started noticing the black tinted cars.   
They all moved towards the roads like a tidal wave and the driver had to slow down as to not cause an accident. What seemed to be hundreds of hands started knocking on the windows and trying to open the car. Lilo automatically scooted closer to Niall and he naturally put his arm around her shoulders.   
She retracted slightly at the touch, "Can they not see us through these?"   
"Nope, relax," Niall smiled at her as she leaned back, "They can only see through the windshield really so we'll be alright, Basil here is hiding us."   
He was so confident and serene about it that Lilo managed to block out the noise and shrieking that was surrounding them.   
The gates soon came in view and Lilo let out a sigh of relief to which Niall responded with a giggle. Basil walked out first and opened Niall's door then let them both out. Lilo pushed the uneasy feeling, knowing that pictures of them getting out of the car together would probably hit Twitter in a couple of minutes.   
They power walked towards the entrance of the stadium and went backstage to the Boys' dressing room. Caroline's trunks were already set on the side.   
"Lilo," Basil interrupted her train of thoughts, "The band has an adjacent dressing room but most of the time, they'll be in here. If you need any time out, it would be the best place to go."   
She smiled at him. He was big and bulky but pretty sweet, "Thanks Basil, I'll go check it out. How long do I have until I need to be back here?"   
He checked on his watch, "The rest of the boys should be here soon but our first meeting is in 40 minutes. Don't get lost. And keep your badge at all times, some of us are new and might not recognize you ok?"   
"Want me to come with?"   
Niall was sprawled on the huge sofa, a controller already in hand, FIFA on the screen.   
"Nah I'm good. You play with your video games," she waved at Basil who went for the other controller, then slipped out of the room. The corridors were deserted, everyone outside in the stadium prepping for tonight. She arrived in front of a door where it said "Band" and peeked in only to find the same layout as the previous room. Same sofa, TV, no Playstation though, which would explain why the band was in the other room most of the time. She fished for her sticks in her backpack then threw it on the sofa.  
She carried on exploring the labyrinth that was the backstage area. It was funny how things turned out she thought. Backstage was where you'd get to meet the artists and get their pictures and autographs. She had heard however that there was no meet and greet this tour unless through charities or "connections". She used to have access backstage in her old band and knew what went on behind dressing room doors. But then her last band was nothing like One Direction. the Antlers was an indie/rock band that performed in hipster underground clubs. They had performed alongside the 1975 and made a break at around the same time. Lilo had been drumming for them for as long as Josh had been with One Direction. She had been the only girl and had earned her place rightfully. Things started getting complicated when their lead singer, Peter started showing interest in her. He was one of those guys that naturally flirted with everyone. He had an aura of mystery surrounding him that just attracted both boys and girls. When he asked her out, she had been extremely flattered. She had agreed after much convincing and so they had dated. Little did she know what she was getting into.   
There were things she hadn't taken into consideration.   
The problems of inter group dating. Think Gwen Stefani And Toni Kanal in No Doubt.   
And groupies.   
It had been rainbows and unicorns the first few months then Lilo realized that the other members had started acting weird around her. They didn't look at her the same way and she had questioned why. It wasn't jealousy, it had looked more like pity. And she hadn't understood. When she had tried speaking to Peter about it, he simply brushed it off and told her not to worry so they had carried on. After a year of awkwardness and tiptoeing around each other, Michael, the bassist finally took her to the side and spoke up.   
About how Peter had been constantly hooking up with girls all tour long and had been doing so long before she had joined the group.   
She hadn't believed him at first but managed to catch Peter (literally) in the act. It hadn't been pretty afterwards. She broke up with him and quit the band. The Antlers ended up breaking up as well since Michael and the others had felt as though Peter was in it for the wrong reasons...drugs and sex. The latter had blamed her for breaking his band apart and given her a mean reputation in their musical world. Their PR Team jumped on the bandwagon in order to revamp Peter's reputation since he had decided to hire new band members. Needless to say, he played the broken-hearted boyfriend role whose band had been dismantled by a cold hearted man eating bitch.   
It was perfect. And everyone bought into it.   
Which left Lilo, band-less and with a horrible reputation. No one had wanted to let her play after that. Josh, who had come back in between tour dates, had been her only support along with her family. He had believed her since he hadn't liked Peter at all when they had first met. Lilo knew she should have listened to him but her heart had made the decision for her.   
Getting to play again AND for the biggest boyband in the world had been a huge strike of luck. She would never thank Josh enough for the chance.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!   
> Wow, it's been a while and I'm so sorry! I can't believe my last update was in Jordan! I'm back in the Land of Smiles after a week holiday that ended up nearly killing me because i had the most horrendous toothache in the world.   
> To sum it up, i have a cyst in my root canal that's gotten super infected and there's been lots of drilling and draining and money spending...  
> One of those holidays when you're just like, I should have stayed home! lol   
> Anyway, i still need to see the dentist another time and it's not that i don't like my dentist, i just don't like dentists in general :(   
> So going back to the story, we're getting nearer to the concert and i'm excited because Bogota is like a year ago and i don't remember as much now anymore :( Bear with me!!! i'm trying to put all the excitement in but it's hard because i could probably write a hole book about one concert haha anyway, enjoy, feedback and let me know how you feel about it :) Love you all!  
> ps. Boys not mine (but a friend i pretty much consider my little sister now lives in Japan and has been to one of the pop up 1D shops and bought me the little Harry head bobbing doll so HA! lol Harry's mine!)  
> Story's in my head and completely mine :) Please don't steal ^^   
> Oh and i've got another idea for a nice Harry (het) story but i'm writing more before delivering it ^^

A movement on the left caught her eye as a golf cart drove past.   
She carried on walking until she arrived in front of the stadium's entrances again. The grass had been covered by blue rectangular mats (which she thought was thoughtful knowing there might be stampedes). She walked towards the center and saw her drums shining on stage.   
The biggest crowd she had performed in front of would have filled half of the mosh pit. And it had been phenomenal. Knowing the whole stadium was going to be full of people was a scary thought. People that she didn't know. That would judge her by the few pictures that had been papped. Sitting outside her room talking to Liam, coming out of the car with Niall, receiving a kiss from Josh on the rooftop. So many pictures. So many stories.   
Lilo signed and plopped down on the soft mat. Agreeing to watch a movie with Niall was probably not a good idea. If they ever found her story with Peter, they would most probably go bat shit crazy and accuse her of wanting to split their beloved boyband and send them different directions.   
She grimaced at her own joke knowing it wasn't a laughing matter but still finding herself hilarious. She started drumming idly on the mat while waiting for time to pass. She could see Tom working on the drums and the numerous mikes surrounding it.   
It was a beast.   
A beautiful shiny beast that would roar under her taming.   
And it was hers.   
(Well technically, it wasn't really hers since she was sharing with Josh and it wasn't really theirs either. But they were the only ones using it so it was sort of theirs. That was good enough for her.) Her brain was tired.   
She heard footsteps behind and felt the mat next to hers dip.   
"Mind if I join you?" Zayn had an unlit cigarette in his mouth as he spoke.   
She smiled and nodded, "Go ahead," she carried on pointing at the cigarette.  
"I don't have a lighter actually. And I'm trying to quit so I'm just pretending."   
He was wearing a red checkered shirt whose sleeves were rolled up and showed his tattoos.   
"Are you alright with all this Lilo?"   
Lilo shot him a surprised look, "Just a bit nervous but I'll deal with it, don't worry."  
"You know Li, I miss home a lot. But the boys are my home away from home which makes it bearable I guess. And I mean, I love touring. I get to be with my brothers and do the one thing that I really love: performing. You have to focus on that whenever you have doubts."   
She nudged him by the shoulder, "Thanks Zayn. I'm just not sure how all of your fans will react? It's them I'm most scared of because they judge. So easily. Like with a couple of pictures here and there and I'm already a home-wrecker, you know?"   
He nodded thoughtfully.   
"Every single one of my movements is followed and analyzed and I honestly don't know how you guys deal with it. And I'm like a nobody when you think of it!"   
"You're one of us now, that's why you've become so interesting."   
Lilo sighed, "I don't want them to dig into my past. It could become so messy."   
His eyebrow shot up questioningly as he took his cigarette out of his mouth.   
"Just nasty rumors from my old band. I think PR might have taken care of it but you never know."  
She watched his reaction but he didn't seem to know. Nor care, "It's in the past Li, and you're with us now. Just remember Josh is family and so are you. And as our fans so delicately put it, you don't mess with the 1D family!"  
She smirked at him, "You're actually a nice guy Malik."   
"Who told you I wasn't?" He eyed her as he placed his cigarette behind his ear, "I'm the nicest of the lot. Maybe apart from Harry but he's playing in a different league."   
"Harry's in a different league in everything," she teased.  
"Yeah he's pretty cool. You really cannot NOT love him you know?"  
Lilo simply nodded while he carried on, "Actually, I'd say Ni's the same. Haz and Niall would probably would be voted like the most lovable guys among us. And they don't even try."  
"I can't believe the Zayn Malik I see everyday on my little sister's walls is berating himself in front of me. She doesn't idolize you just because you're good-looking you know?"   
Meli was going to kill her but his small smile was worth it.  
"How old is she?"  
"16 and she's the sweetest human being I know. Harry's got some competition honestly. It might have to do with their lankiness when you think of it."   
"You make them sound like Slenderman!"   
"Nooo, they're just really tall and look amazing in skinny jeans! I probably am just jealous and I miss her."  
Zayn sighed and watched as a bird landed in front of them, "I miss my little sisters too. I mean they can be so annoying but yeah, not having them nagging me all the time is weird."   
"I know the feeling," the bird flew off and they followed its course until it landed on top of the stage's shed.   
"You should start nagging us. I mean we've already started annoying you anyway so might as well. Just so you know, there is no truce, it carries on on stage," he winked at her and carried on, unfazed by the rise of her eyebrow, "You'll do great Li, you know your instrument so well. You're going to rock their socks off and they'll be so impressed, they'll all want to learn drums, have long hair and cool tee shirts."  
She smiled and thought they'd probably be too busy taking pictures of his jawline to notice anything. Zayn suddenly let out a belly laugh, "And I thought you said I wasn't just good looking!"   
Lilo's jaw dropped as she realized she had spoken out loud, "You're not! I mean you are! ARGH!"  
"Taking the piss Li, no stress!"   
She frowned at him and smiled back. This Zayn was better than the cold A3 poster copy Meli had, "I'm probably going to try and fly Meli in sometime this tour. She's dying to meet everyone, especially you actually. It's disgustingly cute how you have absolutely no flaws in her eyes."   
"I like her already! Does her name mean anything in Hawaiian?"   
"Honey," she smiled fondly, "She's so sweet it fits her perfectly. What does Zayn mean?"  
He rolled his eyes and managed to look embarrassed, "Beautiful or something like that..."  
She couldn't hold back the roar of hilarity that escaped her throat. He literally pouted like a kid and she doubled in laughter, "Sorry beautiful, it's just hilarious!"   
"What does your name mean then Miss Know-it-all?"   
"It actually means 'generous one' if you must know. I am known to give as you are known for your unprecedented beauty. And if you want I can give you lots and lots of compliments, it's in my nature!"   
He jokingly slapped her thigh, "Shut up or I'm going back in."   
Lilo's eyes were still sparkling with mischief as she mimed a zip closing across her lips.   
They both sat back against their forearms and soaked up the afternoon sun. Zayn's eyes closed as a sigh escaped his lips. Lilo cursed the fact that she didn't have a photographic memory. He looked so perfect to draw, not that she had that skill. But Leia did. She pondered for a moment if she'd get away with snapping a picture of him like this, so calm and peaceful. And pretty intimate actually.   
"I can feel you staring," he mumbled and surprisingly, instead of feeling embarrassed, Lilo smiled, "You really are photogenic from every angle. It's like the light has been appropriated for you, you know?"   
He smirked but kept his eyes closed, "You wouldn't believe the number of people advising me to start modeling if we fuck up."   
"I think I would probably be one of those if you ask me," she confessed in a laugh.   
He was silent for a moment, "I'd rather make than show actually."   
After her inquisitive "Huh?", Zayn sat up and looked at her, "I want to be the one making things rather than be the person that showcases them? For example, I still love performing but if it were to stop, I'd rather be producing or writing lyrics instead of singing it solo."   
"Oh, so you'd rather make the clothes than model them?"  
"Yeah, you get the idea."   
Lilo nodded and checked the time on her phone, "Nearly time to get back," but neither made a move. The stage lights were being tested as the intro video was playing soundless.   
"It feels like the calm before the storm."   
He nodded, "It's probably my favorite time before a show. I either just sit out here or somewhere up on the bleachers until I'm needed. Calms my nerves... how are yours?"   
"Not as sprung as before thanks to you," and she wasn't just saying that to be polite.   
"Anytime Li. Come on let's take a selfie."   
"Are you serious?"   
He whipped out his phone and got closer to her, "Let's have a picture of the 2 coolest kids in here. Kudos to Caroline for dressing you up like me. Makes you even cooler."   
Lilo laughed and looked at the screen for the picture. He snapped it and showed it to her, "I'm putting it up on my IG, it's still private so you won't get too much shit I hope."   
She requested a follow which he accepted and followed back.   
"Really Zayn, 'Cool kids on the block?'"  
He got up, rolled his eyes and gave her a hand, "It's my IG persona, I only write like 2 or 3 words, nothing more or they'll know it's not me. And I like writing cryptic, it might hide something but they'll never know."   
Lilo looked at him funnily, "Keeping up the mysterious vibe from the fetus era huh?"   
He snorted as they walked back in slowly, "And I thought you weren't a Directioner. They're the only ones that use that weird 'fetus' term. It just freaks me out. I think of dead babies."   
She paused and he halted in his steps and looked back, "Zee, you're weird."  
Tyra Banks would have been proud, his eyes were doing most of the smiling, "Thanks but you're weirder."  
They walked back through the corridors and in the dressing room where everyone else seemed to be.   
"There you are, we were wondering if you got lost."   
Paul's voice boomed over the general background noise, "We were chatting in the pit actually. Lost track of time."   
Zayn winked at him as he guided Lilo to the empty spot on the couch next to Louis, "You sit here, I'll go on Liam's lap."   
Which he did and messed up Liam's penalty shoot against Niall, who by the sounds of it, had been unbeatable since she left.   
"And the crowds were soaring his name, NEEEYYYMMMMAAARRR!!!"   
"I thought it was Niall?" Harry spoke up, peeling the banana in his hand.   
"Shush Banana Boy, I'm celebrating. He just moves so easily under my control, it's like he knows what I want him to do."   
Lilo smiled at his enthusiasm and saw Louis roll his eyes, "You know you're talking about a video game character right?"   
"Don't you know the real one?" she piped in.  
"YES, legend! Best player in the world! And his son is adorable!" He sat back after leaving the controller on the table.   
"Did you call dibs on him?" Liam joked as the final score showed on the screen.   
"He's a toddler you idiot," a cushion flew across the room and landed on Liam's face, "And he scores AGAAAAIN!"   
Which ensued in Liam gently prodding Zayn off him and chasing Niall around while getting cushions as ammunition from the rest of the room except Lilo, who looked on, amused.   
"Save the energy for the stage lads!" Paul stood up from where he was seated, clipboard in hand, "Back in your seats, let's have a run through."   
Liam and Niall slowed down and took the remaining empty seats, Liam on Zayn's knees and Niall next to Lilo, perched on the armrest. He relaxed and leaned towards her and without really realizing, Lilo casually leaned back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY DON'T WE ALL LOVE ZAYN?   
> OHH AND STEAL MY GIRLLLLL!   
> I'VE OFFICIALLY ALSO BECOME A NIALL GIRL ^^  
> XXX


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> APOLOGIIIIIEEESSS, life has this power of taking over and not giving me time to do anything else :(   
> Hullo all, hope you're all good ^^ I'm not going to go and narrate my life but just give you that long awaited chapter :)   
> love, Naia.

"Ok kids, break a leg! Lilo, listen to your earpiece!"  
Lilo tried focusing on Cassie's voice but her brain couldn't register. It felt airy, a bit like cotton candy.   
The sounds above were deafening - mixture of ear-splitting shouts and Little Mix singing. Jon started walking up the stairs as Liam's voice came up with the safety instructions. Then as Sandy went up as well, the screams suddenly got louder. Dan shuffled Josh's quiff, who rewarded him with a slap before quickly disappearing through the same exit. It was surreal for Lilo. She felt like Alice, about to go down the rabbit hole and discovering this whole new world she didn't know.   
"Li, you good to go?" She looked at Josh and nodded, wordlessly.   
He would come in, as a surprise, right before the boys. Josh slowly pushed her up the stairs, "Come on, no stage fright, you've done this already."  
She helplessly looked back at him, not wanting people to see her head pop out of the hole yet.   
"I'll be there in a few alright? Hang in there!" Then he winked at her and she felt a tiny bit better.   
Lilo nodded and pushed her feet forward and up she went.   
The screams were even louder up on stage. She searched for the others and they were all looking at her, smiling encouragingly. She rolled her sticks between her fingers as she marched towards her drums. Once sat down, she finally decided to look up. 

And was completely blown away. 

The stadium was full.   
People everywhere, brandishing posters, balloons, cameras, phones...it went up high in the seats to down low in the pit. And they were chanting "Oooonee Direeecciiiooon!" in unison and with the cutest Spanish accent.   
It was so...alive. So vibrant.   
If any camera had zoomed in on her face at that moment, she knew it would have been super embarrassing. Her jaw was probably on the floor somewhere.   
She looked at the fans closest to the stage, which were the ones in the mosh pit and some of their signs were hilarious and made her laugh (shoot out air from her nose actually since she couldn't seem to get any organs working).   
Sandy, Dan and Josh were waving at fans and re-adjusting their instrument and she quickly checked hers but it was fine. So maybe she had to wave around?   
Lilo looked up again and managed a smile at whoever was looking at her at that moment.   
The good thing was that she couldn't make out the faces at all. She just knew that Fico must be in there somewhere and was hoping he saw his sticks in her hands. So she awkwardly decided to brandish them in the air. For one...two...three seconds. That would be enough. Hopefully.  
A shriek pierced the crispy air as the intro video started finally. Everyone else started screaming like crazy, catching up. Josh appeared from the hole and the screams went even louder. He casually waved at everyone and jogged right behind her, "See? I'm right here already," he winked at her and her shoulders relaxed under his hands.  
"I love you so much right now," she whispered.   
"Only right now?" she giggled as she started playing along the intro video which was slowly reaching its end. He just stood behind her bobbing his head. When it was nearly time for Midnight Memories, he took out his Colombian sticks and sat down next to Lilo. She could hear gasps and shrieks from the crowd upon seeing Josh behind the drums. The camera zoomed in on him, as planned and he winked at it. It panned out to show Lilo and she smiled brightly at it as well while pointing proudly to her statement hoodie with the "Hit like a girl!" in bold.   
When the screen lifted, they were given the signal to start. The screams were so loud Lilo couldn't hear their drumsticks hitting together, "And a 1 and a 2 and a 1, 2, 3!"   
Harry's voice boomed over the noise and gave her chills. They all paused, reveling in the screams once again. Then "Just touched down you could never tell!"   
And then they started drumming and the other instruments joined in.  
And everything felt better already.   
The boys were crazy on stage, jumping here and there, overjoyed at the prospect of performing live in front of so many people.   
And Lilo, amateur that she was, took pleasure in watching them pounce around. But also feeling the drums respond to her hits and having Josh, enjoying it so much right next to her.   
Before she knew it, the first song was already over and she hadn't made any screw ups at all. Liam started speaking to the crowd, "Hola Bogoooooootaaa!!!" He screamed and they and shouted Hola back at him. He did a bit of speaking in English and babbling in broken Spanish but that didn't stop the fans from shouting like crazy.   
Lilo looked at Josh, who was all smiles, "This is crazy J. Thank you so much."   
"Thank me later with a massage, right now, we are going to burn down this stadium, alright?"   
She nodded as the next song was about to start. Niall came back to grab his guitar and winked at her. She smiled and winked back. It was cute of him to check up on her when he already had so much to do.  
"You ready babe?" Josh brought her back and she nodded, focused. Little Black Dress was next on the list. They looked and nodded at each other, ready to do their magic. Cassie was speaking in the earpiece and was telling them to start in 3, 2, 1 Go!   
And so they did. 

*** 

Nothing would have prepared her for the rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins during the concert. It felt like a million jolts of electricity going through her, from her boot covered feet to the very tip of her messy hair.   
She just felt everything. And she had already performed like this. Not just in front of so many people. And not for a boyband that seemed to enjoy every little second of their time on stage.   
It was exhilarating and oddly contagious.   
She had lost the hoodie, half way through because it was getting way too warm for her liking and she couldn't move as much as she wanted. Josh had also lost his sweater and realized they had the same singlet - one of the tie dye Topshop ones that said 'Hype' on it. They laughed right before starting on another song.   
Their timing was on point. As if they had never played apart since high school. As if they had always been together. Lilo knew for a fact she would never have this with anyone else. And secretly hoped it would be the same with Josh.   
Their drumsticks went flying during the concert but one was always there to catch the other's and vice versa. Lilo had forgotten about her jitters after the first couple of songs and just drummed away. Before they started another song, Louis introduced the band starting with Jon at the keys then Dan and Sandy at the strings and finishing up with the drums.   
"And last but not least, we have our fabulous drummer, the one and only Joooooosh!" The crowd cheered, louder than they had for the others Lilo proudly noticed. Josh started drumming on a random beat then stopped all of a sudden, stood up and bowed.  
"Then our new little addition, the marvelous Liloooooo Keahiiiii!" she waved as people started screaming at? or for her? She smiled and started drumming the beat to "We will rock you" to which Liam started singing right away. They jammed for a minute and she ended with a hit to the cymbals. And the fans all screamed all over again.   
"I like your taste in music Li, you know your stuff, doesn't she guys?" Liam was winking at her and she saluted him after juggling with her stick in the air. Josh managed to grab it before it landed in her hand which provoked a round of laughter in the audience.   
"Oi, Stitch, leave her alone!"   
"Niall, I think that joke will only work in Hawaii," Zayn spoke up.  
Harry, who had been making faces at the crowd the whole time, paused and frowned, "It's a Disney movie, everyone knows about Lilo and Stitch!"   
The crowd screamed again. Either because Harry had spoken up or just because they agreed with his Disney theory. And so the boys kept on bantering until it was time for the next song. Josh and Lilo dual drummed even after the encore when Josh was supposed to take a bow and disappear. But he didn't seem to want to. Lilo shot him questioning glances but he just grinned back happily and kept on playing. And so did she.   
Before she knew it, it was already the last song and they were hitting at it with all their might.   
"Best song ever" had that quality of a great single. The rhythm, the lyrics and the melody just stuck with you, whether you liked it or not. Lilo found herself singing along as she battled with the drums and she could feel Josh laughing at her by her side. She pulled out her tongue at him and swatted him between two beats.   
"Thank you Bogota, you were beyond amazing! Te quiero muchooooo!" The boys started trickling out, bowing, waving, sending kisses while the band carried on with the extended ending, awaiting for the final fireworks. When they came, they finally finished and ran off of the stage to their dressing rooms.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super late but MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL! Hope you got lots of presents and that you ate a lot! I have a stomach ache now, ate wayyyy too much and will need to lose some weight when I get back home in Thailand ^^ France has never been good for my diet lol actually, it's more like my Family's cooking has never been good for my diet ^^ lol Anyway, here's a chappie dedicated to @CupKatyCakes! Always being so supportive ^^ hope you like it, and I promise I'll try and resume the work. Just been rather busy and stressful at work! Xxx  
> guys, leave me comments and feedback if you're still into it please! I'm a big talker, love chatting ^^ x

Lilo, flushed and out of breath, put her hoodie back on and followed Josh who was leading her by the hand. Dan and Sandy were right behind them while Jon was upfront. They were ushered to their dressing room and all sat down in the sofa in a collective heap.  
"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Sandy whooped out his fist in the air, "Guys, the stadium was full. I think it's the first time I've played in front of so many people!"  
"33,000 man! 33fuckingthousand people and we didn't mess up!" Lilo grinned at Jon, feeling lighter knowing they still had a fear of screwing up.  
"And you two," Sandy pointed at them, "Fan-fucking-tastic! Excuse my language but they loved you. Every FUCKING time I glanced your way, you were doing some sick tricks with your sticks and the cameras were just loving it!"  
"Really?"  
"Li, come on!" Josh rolled his eyes, a bit too cocky for her taste, "I think we impressed a whole bunch of people out there! And that was the point! You're a great drummer and they have nothing to worry about," Josh nudged her by the shoulders and she grumpily took his hand. He had his heart eyes out for her and she kissed him on the nose.  
The others boys started making gagging sounds and moving around, either getting water or fruits on the table.  
"How are the wrists?" Lilo started massaging.  
Josh grimaced, "The pain is bearable but they're going to hurt like a bitch once they've cooled down. I'll go see one of the masseuses, don't worry."  
She simply nodded and caught the apple Jon threw their way.  
"So what's up now?"  
"We debrief for 30 minutes separately then we go see them after that," Sandy sat back on the couch with a banana, "It's because we don't experience it exactly the same way. They're probably bouncing off the walls right now." They all laughed and Jon asked, "So Lilo, how was it?"  
She paused, not really knowing where to start.  
"Paraphrasing Sandy, I'd say un-fucking-believable?" Sandy high-fived her as she carried on, "Like I thought I'd get away not looking at the audience at all but you just can't. And I was literally blown away. The stadium was so packed and thinking that these people, who probably don't know each other, all came together because of this group of dudes. Wow. I was impressed. Having something to do with it is just amazing. Like I'm part of that magic, you know?"  
Jon nodded but Lilo didn't seem to be finished, "And playing in front of them, wow. With you guys too. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you Josh for this opportunity," she had turned to him, "I felt so alive out there. And drumming with you? Damn, that was our first real performance together and I don't know if it was because I was so happy but it sounded faultless to my ears! I mean I did miss the odd beat because you stole my sticks at some times but we were so in sync. And I loved it."  
She took a breather, "Wow, I don't think I've spoken for that long before," and they all laughed at her. The next 20 minutes had them talking more about the performance and when their favorite bits had been. They didn't hear Cassie come in until she cleared her throat teasingly, "Should I tell the boys you'd rather stay in here?"  
"Coming Cass'!"  
They all got up, hurried out of their dressing room and in the one next door where the boys were either sprawled on the sofa or on cushions on the floor.  
"Guys!" Liam exclaimed hugging Dan who had come in first. Ensued a whole lot of hugs and pats in the back and praise for each other. Lilo and Josh got a group hug with the recurring appraise of "You guys killed it!" And she returned the compliments and even managed to tell Zayn his high notes had all been 'flawless'.  
"Aww, I woke up like this," he fluttered his eyelashes exaggeratedly.  
"Did you just use a Beyoncé reference on me?" His eyebrows wiggled and she couldn't stop laughing. It seemed that while pre-concert Zayn was mellow and pensive, post-concert Zayn was cheeky and well...happy.  
And she definitely liked both of them.  
"Lilo!" Niall was making his way back towards her, "You, Disney Princess you, deserve the best Marvel movie night after a performance like that!" He proceeded to beam at her and she felt her heart flutter, "Well, your Irish Royalty, first things first, Lilo is actually NOT a princess. She happens to be an orphan who likes to dance with flower tiaras in her hair. And second thing, I wasn't playing the drums alone so maybe we should invite Josh as well?"  
She was riling him up for fun, riding on the high cloud she was since the beginning. He pouted and crowded her space but she didn't really mind, "Can we not?"  
She laughed at him, "And maybe we should watch it again, I don't remember the orphan part. We could watch it before Guardians?"  
He did something Niall Horan could pull off without looking like he tried too much: the puppy eyes. Lilo knew they could probably all do it, Harry and Liam being the most natural at it because Harry being Harry and Liam probably having some Labrador in his genes. Zayn didn't do puppy eyes, he didn't really need to with his Gucci features, he could get what he wanted. Louis didn't beg. And that was it. And then Niall. As if the blond hair and blue eyes combination wasn't lethal enough, he still managed to use *that* look to lure her into accepting a longer date.  
Lilo sighed, knowing she was doomed from the beginning, "Only if you get us flower crowns then," she conceded. He fist bumped in the air and kissed her on the cheek then went straight to Josh who had been speaking animatedly to Liam.  
"Ah, my favorite drummer," Lilo turned around to find an amused Louis, "Lou!"  
"So how was it?" She tried telling him everything again from the audience being huge and so receptive to how she had loved drumming with Josh. Harry, by some sort of gravitational pull, came in their circle and got enraptured by her story. For the other onlookers, Lilo practically turned Italian. Her arms were flailing everywhere, describing the intensity of it all and her expressions varied from astonishment to seriousness. Harry and Louis could only focus and try to follow.  
"And I didn't want it to end. Like I totally get how you guys love it so much now. How am I ever going to go back to a normal life after doing this for a whole year? How do you do it?"  
They both laughed, "The trick is we don't really go back to normal. Well we do, but what's normal for you might not be normal for us anymore."  
There was a hint of longing underlining his tone as Harry tried to cheer him up, "Well, this is what we will have to call normal daily routines for the next year so you, young lady, don't get to go back yet!"  
He offered her a banana which she accepted, needing the sugar rush. Her arms were starting to shake a little and she definitely needed to sit down or something.  
Paul popped his head through the door, "Boys, M&G charities and co in half an hour. Band, you can either head back start packing if you haven't done so or stay behind and wait for the boys. First flight out to Peru leaves tonight 2am sharp. Last one is with the jets at 4am."  
She had forgotten about the ungodly hours at which they were supposed to move around. Looking at the gloomy faces around her, she realized she hadn't been the only one.  
"I need to pack, help me?" Josh was by her side, his head on her shoulders. She took a whiff at him, grimaced then nodded, "You need a shower."  
"Mom always told me I smelled like roses. Are you saying my mom is a liar?" He yawned and fumbled at his wrists.  
"Let's get ourselves packed and ready to go," she told him as everyone started talking logistics. Liam hailed them, "Josh, Lilo, 2am or 4am with us?"  
"4AM just because the jet has killer seats!" Liam laughed at him and nodded, "I'll tell Paul for you guys then!"  
After another round of hugs, they all went out again and Lilo thought she heard shrieks a few minutes later. The lucky fans. Maybe Fico was one of them. She hoped so.  
The band decided unanimously to go back to the hotel, shower and pack and then relax until it was time to go. She didn't know how the logistics of a concert worked but when they headed outside, the huge metal framework of the stage was already on the floor, ready to be taken away. The stadium was pretty much cleared out as the last few fans trickled out. This was what you called efficiency.  
After a yawn, she let Josh guide her back to the cars and got in one without caring which. She let the drive lull her slowly into a short doze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED: I'll make the next chapters longer for a start. I can only guess how annoying it must be to wait so long and then get this little haha co just need to give myself time to write, which isn't easy when you're burdened with something called : a full time job LOL   
> WILL TRY tho! X Naia


End file.
